Paper Flowers
by Azami-san
Summary: A amizade deles havia se tornado "colorida". E não era como se ela fosse esperar dele mais que sexo e o amor que sempre sentira por ela como amigos que sempre foram afinal. Ou talvez sim. Sentimentos são como flores de papel, se diluem e/ou transformam.
1. Chapter 1

_**Paper Flowers**___

_Por Azami-san_

_**Capitulo I – Utopia Sempre**_

_Aquele quarto de motel parecia quente demais para a estação. Talvez fosse a cor, talvez fosse o casaco grosso e pesado que ela usava. Não, nada disso. Ela sabia exatamente o que fazia tudo ficar tão quente, tão proibido e tão invariavelmente gostoso. Era __**ele.**_

Ela estava em pé, encostada à parede próxima a porta que fora fechada instantes antes, ainda esperando as pernas se mexerem para poder fugir dali, ainda esperando sentir vontade de fugir dali.

Era errado, ela sabia. Ela nunca tinha entrado em um motel. Ela não deveria estar em um motel, muito menos com um cara. Ela não deveria _querer_ esta ali. Mas, oh, ela queria mesmo estar ali. E como. Só não tinha coragem de admitir isso para si mesma.

Ele já estava na cama, meio deitado, apoiando o peso do corpo nos cotovelos, fazendo assim a camisa social do traje escolar colar ao abdômen deixando-o mais sexy ainda. Merda... Ele a estava olhando da cabeça aos pés, a medindo, mordendo os lábios, inconsciente de que isso fazia a cabeça da pobre jovem rodar mais ainda.

Sasuke não era um "pegador", não era mais um daqueles garotos que saem com as líderes de torcida e garotas populares ou que são freqüentadores assíduos de boates. Ele era reservado, com bom status social e inteligente. Bonito. Oh, sim muito, muito bonito. O tipo de bonito que costuma fascinar e fazer ate as garotas mais tímidas terem sonhos indecentes e irem à escola com uma saia um pouco mais curta, procurando ser notadas. A sensualidade em cada gesto dele era uma coisa puramente natural, sem pretensões. Isso tudo o fazia bem popular entre as garotas, mas ele nunca as queria. E nunca era nunca mesmo. Ninguém saberia dizer o porquê.

E agora ela estava ali. Ela, Haruno Sakura. Não que fosse assim uma coisa tão estranha de se pensar... Bem, era sim. De fato era uma coisa impensável para provavelmente todos os que os conheciam. Não que ela não fosse bonita, ela era. Mas ela também era a melhor amiga dele. Sabe, aquela garota que sabe qual o seu programa de TV e filme pornô favoritos, com que roupa – ou não – você dorme, além de detalhes sórdidos de todas as suas aventuras sexuais? Ela era essa pessoa para o Uchiha. Não que ele tivesse o que contar da ultima parte disso. Mas bem, além desse pequeno grande detalhe, bom, ele era o Sasuke. O Uchiha mais novo, esnobador, lobo solitário. Se um dia alguém cogitou a hipótese de ele escolheria uma parceira, ninguém apostaria nela dentre as tantas e tão bonitas e safadas líderes de torcida ou delicadas ninfetas do 1° e 2° ano que se jogavam nele. Ainda mais sabendo que seria uma parceira para isso, para sexo.

_**-X-**_

_**Eu penso mais na tua pele e na tua língua  
Do que na alma que teu olho me mostrou  
É sem teu corpo que minha'alma fica à míngua  
É no teu seio que conserto o que quebrou  
E quando falo da tua luz assim, quem dera  
Ela acendesse em mim o santo que não sou  
Mas ilumina em meu olhar o olhar da fera  
Que entre tuas pernas carne sã despedaçou  
É o olhar de sal de Jack, o Estripador**_

_**-X-**_

O relacionamento deles se dividia em duas partes distintas entre si. Quando estavam na escola ou fora dela com a galera, ou mesmo quando precisavam falar sobre coisas sérias, eram os melhores amigos de anos, sem insinuações ou malícia. Mas quando estavam a sós numa sala vazia da escola, no parque solitário à noite ou mesmo no quarto de um dos dois fazendo algum trabalho escolar, as provocações começavam indo desde um simples toque demorado nos dedos ao passar a borracha a um olhar cheio de segundas intenções no momento em que ele a deitava na cama de solteiro, minutos antes de uma mãe atenciosa bater na porta do quarto para oferecer um lanche, fazendo-os se separarem ofegantes e ela pular para junto dos livros abertos no chão do quarto arrumando o cabelo enquanto ele ia se trancar no banheiro.

Mas isso era só sexo, paixão e desejo. Sem compromisso ou amor que não fosse o que sentiam um pelo outro como os amigos que sempre foram. Ao menos para ele. Ela... Ela já estava começando a pensar que só isso (não que ela achasse que era pouca coisa, oh, com certeza _não_ era) não bastava. Só isso não compensava ou amenizava a dor de amá-lo por tantos anos como muito mais que um amigo. E ela achava que estava ficando louca quando sua mente a interrogava: _"Não era o que você queria? Que vocês ficassem juntos?"._ Mas não era _desse tipo_ de juntos que ela estava falando.

Mas isso de repente não fazia a menor diferença quando ela levantou os olhos do chão que estivera examinando e olhou novamente para ele, vendo o rosto lindo e pálido a encarando com o sorriso malicioso com o qual ela se acostumara e passara a amar. Ficou então difícil pensar em qualquer que não fosse ele, ficou difícil encontrar sua moral ou discernir entre o certo e o errado e sair dali.

Seu amor próprio foi totalmente esquecido. Ali só tinha espaço para um tipo de amor: O amor _doentio_ que ela sentia por ele.

- Sakura, você não vem?

A voz rouca e aveludada lhe acordou dos pensamentos.

-Eu-eu não sei se é uma boa idéia Sasuke-kun- ela respondeu tímida.

Não, não tímida, _intimidada._ Aquele quarto todo vermelho com um espelho no teto a deixava alarmada, como se fosse um lembrete de que ele era destinado a sexo, a pecado e ilusão e que ela não deveria estar ali. Não era uma prostituta, não era uma garotinha iludida por um cara que só queria sexo. Não queria ser nada disso. Mas... Talvez fosse. Talvez estivesse sendo a garotinha iludida do seu Sasuke-kun. Não. O Sasuke não havia iludido ela em nenhum momento. Desde o momento em que descobriram que a atração física entre os dois era inevitável e avassaladora os dois sabiam e concordaram que seria apenas sexo porque eles se amavam apenas como amigos. Satisfação e desejo carnal, simples assim. _"Ah! Faça-me rir." _Ela pensou, mas nunca teve coragem de dizer.

Então ela estava ali porque queria. Queria ele... E todo o prazer que ele podia oferecer ao seu corpo e a sua alma sedenta dele e só dele.

Desencostou-se da parede e passou o casaco vermelho pelos ombros, tirando-o lentamente e deixando-o cair no chão acarpetado. Afinal ela não era uma garotinha tímida. Ela era, sim, descente. Mas, por algum motivo, estar com Sasuke a fazia esquecer toda a decência. A fazia esquecer ate mesmo o próprio nome, assim passando minutos sem fim gritando, sussurrando e gemendo o nome dele. _Ate mesmo enquanto dormia._

Loucura.

Obsessão.

_**Simplesmente amor.**_

Ele se levantou e foi ate a garota de cabelos tingidos de rosa, colocando uma mão em cada lado da cabeça dela, encostando-a na parede enquanto juntava mais seus corpos.

- Pois eu acho uma idéia excelente Saky – ele sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dela, mordendo levemente o lóbulo antes de se afastar.

Só aquilo foi o bastante para fazê-la molhar a calcinha. Só aquilo foi o bastante para fazê-la desistir de qualquer idéia de sair dali. Ela queria todas as promessas que lia nos olhos extremamente negros. Promessas de coisas que só se faz no escuro, em um desafio. Promessas de uma noite totalmente tonalizada em nuances de vermelho, cheia do cheiro almiscarado do sexo e do cheiro entorpecedor dele.

_**-X-**_

_**O que eu marquei na tua pele não se lava  
Pode ser cheiro, hematoma ou cicatriz  
É pelo sexo que meu sol te faz escrava  
Quer seja santa, cidadã ou meretriz  
Se perguntarem pelo irmão não me aponte  
Pra disfarçar escreva na chuva com giz  
Que minha faca desfibrou seu horizonte  
Rasgando a pele da paisagem por um triz  
É a escolha entre ser calma e ser feliz**_

_**-X-**_

- Sasuke-kun... – ela falou enquanto sentia um frio na coluna, a deixando arrepiada – Mas porque tinha que ser aqui? Eu nunca tinha entrado em um motel, você sabe.

Ele sorriu de canto. Ele realmente gostava de saber que tinha sido ele a fazê-la mulher, que ele tinha sido o primeiro homem na vida dela.

- Eu sei Saky. Mas fique calma, estamos longe o bastante da cidade para ninguém nos conhecer aqui. – ele sorriu mais maliciosamente – Vamos fazer um jogo? Assim você relaxa e... Nós dois tiramos proveito disso.

Ela o olhou desconfiada. Sasuke podia não ser um pegador, mas ele sabia ser bem espertinho. Ele tinha uma criatividade assustadora às vezes, as brincadeiras dele sempre tinham que ter alguma coisa que o interessasse.

- Tipo que brincadeira Sasuke-kun...?

Ele soltou um riso baixo e discreto.

- Cara Saky, você fica tão desconfiada que me faz sentir um maníaco que pode sugerir coisas inimagináveis! – ele disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Oras, mas você pode! – ela riu também – Sei que você gosta dessa pose de inocente, mas você não é Sasuke-kun – ela corou um pouco ao dizer isso.

Ele arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha direita.

- Se você diz... Mas dessa vez é um jogo simples... – ele a puxou pela mão para sentarem-se na cama – você supõe que me conhece bem certo? E eu a você?

Foi a vez dela erguer uma sobrancelha confusa.

- Acho que sim.

- Ótimo. Eu te faço uma pergunta sobre mim, se você errar posso pedir para que você tirar a peça de roupa que eu quiser .

Ele exibia um sorriso perverso e ela se arrependeu na mesma hora de ter tirado o casaco.

- Err... – ela engoliu em seco, ficando excitada e constrangida ao mesmo tempo com o pensamento de se despir para ele – Sabia que você estava armando alguma! Mas... Eu topo!

Ele sorriu de canto.

- Então vamos lá... – ele aproximou o rosto do dela e sussurrou no ouvido dela, beijando todo o pescoço e orelha no processo – Eu mal consigo esperar para ver você se despindo pra mim...

Ela corou totalmente. Quase se arrependendo de ter concordado com aquele jogo. Além do mais eles já estavam ali e tinham muito tempo ate terem que ir embora, as mães deles pensavam que estavam em um passeio escolar que tinha sido cancelado.

- Quer... Começar? – ela estava odiando se sentir tão intimidada naquele dia.

- Claro. – ele sorriu para ela – eu não perderia a oportunidade.

Ela corou de novo. Parecia que ele estava de muito bom humor naquele dia.

-Então... É uma coisa que eu nunca entendi por que você não perguntou levando em conta que estamos fazendo... _Isso_ há uns dois meses já. Você acha que eu era virgem antes da gente... – ele corou lindamente nesse momento e Sakura quase pulou no colo dele para beijar suas bochechas – ficar juntos naquela noite?

Sakura nunca havia perguntado isso a ele exatamente porque tinha medo de saber. Ele nunca tinha contado nada do tipo a ela, mas sabendo como o Uchiha era reservado ela não se surpreenderia se ele tivesse escondido isso. E tinha o Naruto... Ele também era o melhor amigo do Sasuke, os três eram melhores amigos, ele poderia ter contado ao loiro já que também era um garoto... Ela suspirou. Não se importaria de tirar toda a roupa se a resposta a essa pergunta fosse sim, mas não ia se iludir, ele era bom demais, concorrido demais para ser virgem aos 17 anos. Pensar isso era simplesmente muita loucura.

- Não. Não acho. – ela respondeu finalmente, tentando esconder a tristeza forçando uma voz zombeteira.

-Hun. – ele fez, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Minha vez. – ela disse sem esperar uma resposta concreta, tentando disfarçar sua dor. _"Eu poderia passar sem essa informação"._ Ela pensava - Humn... Você...

- Hey, quem disse que era sua vez? – ele a interrompeu – Eu ainda não disse se você acertou.

- Não precis... – ela começou.

- Você errou. – ele a cortou de novo – Eu era virgem também ate aquele dia, até você.

Ela sentiu a cabeça girar após alguns segundos e subitamente percebeu que tinha prendido o fôlego e o soltou de vez, a mão tremeu. O coração falhou numa batida importante. Isso era... isso podia ser verdade?

- É verdade Saky, eu não mentiria para você – ele disse como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela – Eu sei que parece estranho, mas... A verdade é que eu, eu... – ele suspirou, parecendo frustrado – Eu nunca fui bom em chegar próximo a garotas e também... Deixa para lá. Mas, então naquele dia... Aconteceu. Foi tudo tão natural e... Eu queria... Muito. E era você.

Ele deu de ombros, como se aquelas palavras explicassem tudo. _Para ela,_ não explicavam nada.

- Sasuke-kun... – ela sussurrou, ainda sem fôlego, ainda confusa. O coração acelerando. Então ela se deu conta do que aquilo significava: Aquela vez, há três meses, havia sido a primeira vez dos dois. Sorriu. Era demais para ela processar. – Eu-Eu... Gostei muito de saber disso Sasuke-kun.

Ela se aproximou dele, um gesto natural, como se tudo estivesse no lugar certo afinal. Colocou uma mão no queixo dele e deslizou-a ate a bochecha, logo chegando à nuca e então o puxou para um beijo calmo. Mas ele não queria serenidade naquele momento e deslizou a língua para dentro da boca dela, beliscando seus lábios com os dentes no processo, a fazendo ofegar. Mas logo ela o sentiu sorrir contra a sua boca e ele parou o beijo, as respirações ofegantes.

- Não vou esquecer do nosso jogo. – ele disse olhando os lábios dela e logo descendo o olhar para os seios cobertos. Engoliu em seco. – Quero ver você tirando essa blusa.

Ela corou pela terceira vez desde que entrara naquele quarto.

Ela ficou de frente para ele e levou a mão ao primeiro botão da blusa branca enquanto ele voltava a se apoiar nos cotovelos, aproveitando a visão. Ela estava corada, e isso o fazia se lembrar dela durante e após o sexo, com as bochechas coradas não apenas pela vergonha, mas também pelo esforço físico.

Ela desabotoou a quarta casa e os seios cobertos por um sutiã meia-taça vermelho se mostraram completamente, fazendo o garoto morder o lábio inferior ao imaginar obscenidades.

Ela terminou de desabotoar a blusa e a tirou, respirando fundo e segurando a vontade de se cobrir com as mãos enquanto ele a media completamente.

- A-ah... Então é... Minha vez? – ela ainda estava um pouco tonta pelo beijo e pela vergonha.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativa, com os olhos ainda fixos na cintura e nos seios dela.

- É uma coisa que eu também não entendo porque ainda não me perguntou, já que a Ino vive falando. – ela não queria entrar naquele assunto, mas viu a chance de esclarecer uma coisa que a perturbava há quase uma semana sem se sentir idiota e não ia deixá-la passar. – a Ino... Ela vive dizendo para a galera que eu fiquei com o Kankurou sexta passada. Você acha que é verdade?

A pergunta exata que ele queria fazer na verdade era: _"Você não se importa por eu supostamente ter ficado com outro garoto?",_ mas ela não ia fazer isso. Sabia que do mesmo jeito que ela não iria cobrar nada dele se um boato desse tipo surgisse, ele não cobraria dela. Como não estava cobrando agora. Mas isso a incomodava. Será que ele não ligava mesmo se fosse verdade?

- Não _acho._ – ele respondeu de pronto – Sabe, se você quiser você pode, mas não acho que seria com um tipo como o Kankurou. Ele é muito metido, sei o quanto você me xinga por isso, e eu nem sou. – sorriu – além do mais sei que ela esta dizendo isso para ter um motivo para falar com o Gaara. Da pra ver que ela é afim dele. Mas, enfim, pode ser verdade, eu só _acho _que não. Acertei?

Apesar de toda a explicação dele fazer sentido ela ainda sentia um incomodo por ele dizer que _"se você quiser você pode"._ Mas resolveu ignorar isso. Estava feliz demais com a primeira revelação para se sentir mal com qualquer coisa naquele momento.

- Acertou – sorriu – você sempre foi muito perceptivo Sasuke-kun.

- Hum... Eu fico feliz de ter acertado – ele sorriu de canto – Minha vez. Você acha que eu já entrei em um motel?

Ela pensou que ele sabia onde aquele onde eles estavam ficava. Mas, como ele havia dito que era virgem – _Woooooa _– antes dela, ela apostou na lógica.

- Não acho.

- Errou – ele disse rindo – Sabia que você ia achar que não por causa do papo de ser virgem. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu nunca _fiquei_ com outra pessoa Sakura. Quando eu viajei para o Canadá ano passado lembra?

- Lembro. – ela disse a contra gosto. Que história era aquela agora?

Ele riu com o tom dela.

- Eu sabia que você ia ficar brava. Uma das garotas era mais velha e a gente acabou indo parar em um motel, mas não rolou nada, eu saí de lá. Eu te disse que não gosto de garotas oferecidas. Além do mais ela era meio que sádica, foi estranho. E era loira. Não gosto. – ele deu um sorriso malicioso seguido de uma piscadela – Prefiro cabelos rosa.

Ela desviou o olhar, mas uma vez corada e excitada. Ele sabia bem o que dizer para agradar uma garota.

- Você nunca me contou sobre elas. – ela se lembrou.

- Eu nunca achei que fizesse diferença. – ele disse sério – Só foram experiências, não foi importante. E depois, você nunca perguntou.

- É verdade. Acho que pensava que você me diria. – Ela sorriu

E ele pensou que havia _muito _mais coisas que ele não havia contado a ela.

Agora Sakura ficava cada vez mais consciente de que, afinal, não sabia muita coisa sobre o seu melhor amigo. Isso a deixou um pouco decepcionada.

- Mas você não vai escapar... – ele disse pegando a mão dela e fazendo-a se levantar – agora eu quero que tire a saia... Bem devagar.

_**-X-**_

_**Seja qual for o tema o que te importa é sexo  
Seja cabala, umbanda, herói ou desertor  
Seja loucura, de verdade ou tenha nexo  
Seja ou não seja, ou seja, seja o que for  
Seja dançar no vento, areia ou tempestade  
Seja no sonho seja no que despertou  
Seja uma flor ou seja alguém na flor da idade  
É o perdão ao lobo que te abocanhou  
É o olhar de Jack, o Estripador**_

_**-X-**_

A garota levou os dedos ate o zíper lateral lentamente, mas por constrangimento do que para ser sensual, como ele queria. Mas, para ele, a timidez dela era totalmente excitante e logo ele pôde sentir o membro sob a calça pulsar com mais força, tomando mais volume assim que ela desceu a lateral da saia escolar e a deixou escorregar ate o chão. Calcinha vermelha, combinando com o sutiã. Um conjunto simples e provocativo.

"_Ela quer me enlouquecer?"_ A pergunta rodava na mente do Uchiha em todos os simples gestos dela.

Ela o observou passear com os olhos desde os coxas grossas ate os seios bem formados para uma adolescente, ficando mais corada ao ver que seu companheiro deteve seu olhar exatamente no ponto escondido pela peça vermelha no meio das suas coxas, descaradamente.

- Sasuke-kun... Não olhe assim. Sabe que eu fico envergonhada. – Sakura disse corando mais forte e então dando um passo a frente e subindo na cama com uma perna a cada lado do quadril dele ate estar com o rosto próximo ao do Uchiha, decidida a acabar com aquele tormento de exposição – Prefiro que ao invés de olhar me toque.

Ele se arrepiou completamente com o sussurro malicioso dela e suas mãos fremiram com a vontade de tocá-la.

Ele lentamente segurou a cintura fina firmemente com as duas mãos, sorrindo de canto ao constatar o quão quente e macia era aquela pele, exatamente como se lembrava. Virou-a ate ela deitar na cama com ele por cima, ainda entre as pernas dela. Faria o que ela pediu, a brincadeira havia acabado. Estava na hora do verdadeiro jogo começar. Não agüentava mais ficar só olhando, fazia tempo demais desde a ultima vez que se tocaram assim. Deslizou uma mão para cima, ate a nuca dela, e começou a massagear ali suavemente, deixando-a arrepiada. Com a outra mão ele desceu até a bunda dela, a empurrando para cima, contra seu membro excitado, e começou a se esfregar lentamente nela, fazendo os sexos cobertos se tocarem.

Ela soltou um gemido baixo de surpresa e prazer, não esperava que as coisas esquentassem tanto assim tão rápido. Geralmente eles ficavam tempos se beijando, se sentindo, ate que algo assim acontecesse. Mas o fato é que era que ela queria isso também naquele dia. Queria violência, intensidade. Havia mais de três semanas que trocavam beijos apressados no estacionamento, sem uma chance sequer de realmente se curtirem, nem que fosse só para uns amassos mesmo.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio de prazer percorrer sua espinha à medida que ele aumentava o ritmo e começava a beijar seu pescoço. Engraçado, ela pensou, naquele dia ainda não tinham trocado um beijo de verdade como ela gostava, forte e demorado. Ele mordeu o pescoço dela e ela decidiu que não era hora de ficar encabulada, queria ele, os beijos dele, as mãos passeando no seu corpo todo, apertando seus seios. E iria deixar isso bem claro.

Ela levou as mãos ate a cintura do rapaz e o empurrou, fazendo-o se afastar confuso, para logo o deitar na cama redonda e macia sentando-se no colo dele passando a desabotoar a camisa do mesmo uniforme que ela vestia antes.

Passeou a mão por todo o peito e abdômen bem trabalhado pelo treino diário de artes marciais que os dois faziam, sentindo todos aqueles músculos se contraírem e relaxarem sob sua palma, o sentindo respirar mais forte conforme ela descia mais as caricias. Pegou as mãos dele que estavam nas suas coxas e as levou ate os seios cobertos com o sutiã, o sentindo apertar os dedos em volta e logo abaixar o tecido para poder apertar o mamilo excitado.

-Sa-sasuke-kun – ela gemeu ofegante, começando a rebolar lentamente sobre o membro dele o fazendo respirar mais pesado também.

- Sakura... – ele gemeu e se sentou na cama com ela no colo.

O Uchiha levou a mão ao feixe do sutiã dela, o abrindo completamente e segurando um seio nu na sua mão.

– Você quer que eu te toque assim? – ele sorriu maliciosamente e abaixou a cabeça para passar a língua quente e macia sobre o mamilo exposto, mordiscando, sugando.

-Si-sim – ela respondeu levando as mãos aos cabelos dele e os puxando com força – A-ah, Sasuke-kun!

Ele a deitou novamente na cama, se livrando da camisa que ainda estava no seu corpo no processo. Ficou de joelhos em frente a ela, levando suas mãos as laterais da calcinha de algodão e as abaixando lentamente, se inclinado para beijar todo o abdome liso dela, afundando a língua no umbigo pequeno e logo descendo os lábios pela lateral do quadril, ate chegar a parte interna da coxa onde mordeu levemente tirando a calcinha completamente.

- Sasu-Sasuke-kun! – ela chamou ofegante.

Ela sabia exatamente o que estava por vir, o que ele pretendia fazer, não era burra. Mas eles nunca tinham feito isso antes e ela sentiu medo. Medo de decepcioná-lo ou de fazer algo errado... E... Era algo tão... _Vergonhoso_. Tão exposto... Começou a se desesperar ate que subitamente sua mente ficou completamente em branco e ela ouviu um gemido feminino alto, tão alto que se surpreendeu ao constatar que era a _sua _própria voz.

- Aaaaanh! _Sá-Sasuke!_ – ela levou a mão ate os ombros dele, tentando o empurrar para que pudesse recuperar a sanidade, mas não conseguiu e assim viu-se obrigada a agarrar nos cabelos dele, puxando forte e mordendo os lábios para abafar os gemidos descontrolados que saiam de sua boca sem permissão, sentindo a língua dele passear por toda a sua intimidade, chupando, mordiscando, enlouquecendo.

Era uma coisa que ele sempre quis fazer quando eles transavam: sentir o gosto dela, fazer ela ficar maluca só sentindo os seus lábios e a sua língua. E agora estava ali, afundando a língua dentro dela, bebendo todo o liquido que saia dela enquanto segurava as pernas macias afastadas. O gosto era atordoante, doce e quente e viciante e ele queria mais e mais. Fechou os lábios em torno do clitóris dela circulando todo ele com a língua quente, a sentindo tremer sob si enquanto ouvia seus gemidos descontrolados, altos demais para sua parceira tão tímida nesses momentos. Devia estar muito bom mesmo, já que ela só gemia assim quando ele se enterrava dentro dela com força e delicadamente.

Ela sentia que ia enlouquecer, perdeu o controle do próprio corpo, da própria voz. Segurava-se aos cabelos negros e macios como se isso pudesse a manter no mundo real quando começou a perder o fôlego completamente e sentir o corpo todo estremecer, em uma onda de prazer tão forte que achou que pudesse perder os sentidos.

Com um golpe forte de sua língua para dentro da carne dela, ele a sentiu tremer compulsivamente, gemendo alto seu nome e sua boca engoliu todo o gozo dela, ainda a sugando forte.

Ele levantou a cabeça do meio das pernas dela, meio arfante, lambendo o lábio inferior satisfeito enquanto a observava com os olhos fechados, corada e completamente suada.

- Você gostou Sakura? – ele disse maliciosamente, os olhos encontrando os dela quando se abriram levemente.

Ela corou ainda mais e se sentou na cama, levando as mãos ao rosto dele para acariciar a têmpora suada.

- Sasuke-kun... – ela sussurrou – Eu... Eu gostei.

- Faremos de novo quando quiser – ele prometeu com a voz rouca e um sorriso torto e malicioso – mas Sakura...

Ela o interrompeu quando aproximou o rosto do dele e o beijou nos lábios ferozmente, enfiando a língua entre os dentes dele e explorando toda a boca quente do Uchiha com desejo. Não agüentava mais a vontade de sentir aqueles lábios junto aos seus, aquela língua dentro da sua boca. Ali, a sós naquele quarto, eles esqueceram a vergonha, a timidez. Esqueceram ate mesmo que eram amigos desde a infância, porque isso de nada importava quando ele sentiu o gosto da saliva dela em sua boca, dando tudo para ele e recebendo tudo em troca. Recebendo tudo menos sentimento. Porque, afinal, o sentimento não tem importância tem? É só mais um otimizador de sensações, um tipo de dopina que faz tudo parecer melhor quando uma pele encontra outra.

Mas a vida não é feita de aparêcias.

_A chapeuzinho vermelho se apaixonou pelo lobo malvado e deu-lhe sua alma em uma caixa em forma de coração achando, talvez, que ele se encantaria com a luz brilhante que saia dela. "Mocinha boba," tive vontade de dizer "Você não sabe que uma alma que vive por muito tempo no escuro se assunta com uma luz muito forte? Diminua a intensidade da pureza dos seus sonhos." Mas ela não conseguiu._

_**X**_

_**Não diga que estou fora de alcance**_

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_**Neste galopante caos - sua realidade**_

_With this rampant chaos your reality_

_**Eu sei bem o que está para além do meu sono refúgio**_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_**O pesadelo que construiu o meu próprio mundo para escapar**_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_**X**_

Aquela boca macia era o seu cano de escape, o seu jeito de se sentir vivo quando as coisas ficavam ainda piores do que costumavam ser. E, mesmo se sentindo sujo e traidor, não conseguia abrir mão daquilo. _"Não agora"._ Sua mente ressoava sempre que se amaldiçoava ao voltar para casa com o cheiro dela impregnado na pele, trazendo o coração dela em um baú de mentiras. Ela não merecia isso, ela não merecia que ele a usasse para fugir do seu lindo castelo de falsidade e crueldade.

_Quantas vezes ele implorara para a mãe para que eles sumissem dali? Para que eles fossem para qualquer lugar distante o suficiente para não serem encontrados nunca? Perdera as contas há muitos anos. Ela tinha medo, e não tinha força de vontade. E ele não podia ir sem ela._

Deixou que sua melhor amiga –_"Não! Não amiga. Aqui não! Agora não!" Gritou a mente dele. _– o levasse para longe daqueles pensamentos ao sentir que a mão delicada abria seu cinto e o tirava, para logo abrir o botão e o zíper da calça social, escorregando seus dedos para dentro da boxer preta, envolvendo seu sexo intumescido devagar, hesitante. Ele a ajudou, levou a mão sobre a dela a fazendo apertar mais os dedos movimentando rápida e lentamente, gemendo baixo com o prazer que fazia todos os músculos do seu corpo se contraírem e sua pele arrepiar ao sentir a mão pequena e macia o masturbando, a fazendo ofegar ao sentir-lo ficar ainda maior e mais quente sob sua palma.

- Sak-kura... – ele gemeu rouco e excitado, ficando de joelhos e abaixando a calça e a boxer ao mesmo tempo.

A garota rosada se inclinou e beijou o baixo- ventre do Uchiha, subindo com a língua ate o pescoço branco, onde sugou e mordeu sem sequer medir forças. Estava completamente molhada, sentia o corpo quente, como se estivesse queimando. Precisava dele dentro dela, forte e rápido.

- Sasuke-kun... Eu quero... – ela sussurrou, quase gemeu, no ouvido dele.

Ele sabia do que ela estava falando, ela não precisava usar todas as palavras. E ele queria também, naquele exato momento, não podia mais adiar.

Deslizou as mãos desde a cintura da garota ate a metade das coxas e as puxou subitamente para frente, fazendo-a cair de costas na cama, soltando um gritinho de surpresa.

- Sasuke-kun! – ela começou mais foi impedida pela boca dele, que se deitou sobre seu corpo frágil e a subjugou em um beijo intenso que a fez gemer agarrada aos ombros dele.

O rapaz afastou as pernas dela com o joelho direito enquanto ainda a beijava com força, se encaixando no meio, sentindo ela o morder no lábio inferior quando sentiu a pressão que o sexo masculino fazia na sua intimidade úmida e descoberta. Ele liberou os lábios vermelhos dela e trilhou um caminho molhado de beijos e mordidas ate os seios dela, lambendo toda a elevação carnuda ate parar no mamilo, passando a sugar com força, arrancando gemidos descoordenados da parceira.

Uma mão massageava e apertava o outro seio, sentindo deliciado a pele quente e macia transbordar de seus dedos, enquanto a outra mão foi parar na bunda, apertando a carne suada com força e empurrando-a de encontro ao seu pênis, formando um atrito eletrizante, fazendo-o enterrar a cabeça no pescoço dela para gemer baixo e roucamente.

- Porra... – ele resmungou descontrolado

Ele apenas se afastou um pouco e se enterrou de uma vez nela, sem delicadeza, fazendo a garota soltar um gritinho fino de susto e prazer e o abraçar com as pernas, o sentindo sair lentamente para depois entrar de novo.

Aquilo era tortura, ela decidiu enquanto podia sentir toda sua área intima queimando e seus músculos se contraindo, tamanho era o prazer. Ela achava mesmo que podia desmaiar a qualquer momento quando o sentiu começar a aumentar o ritmo, mais forte, mais rápido, mais gostoso. Gotas quentes de suor escorriam dos dois, fazendo o cabelo grudar por todo o corpo, e a esse ponto ela mal conseguia ficar de olhos abertos, então os fechou, se concentrando na boca quente que a beijava no pescoço e no membro que entrava e saia dela cada vez mais rápido. Se concentrando em todo o prazer que fazia sua mente nublar sentindo, cheirando e chamando só o_ seu_ Sasuke.

O garoto tirou as mãos da cintura dela e as colocou aos lados da cabeça de fios rosados, pegando impulso para ir mais fundo ainda, enquanto olhava o rosto corado e suado abaixo de si. Ela deslizou as mãos pelo peito musculoso, chegando às costas e aranhando toda a pele branca com as unhas finas, gemendo o nome dele baixinho.

Ela sentia a ponta dos dedos dos pés dormentes e o ar parecia não entrar nos seus pulmões, o quadril começou a acompanhar os movimentos dele, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais quente. Sentia que não ia agüentar por muito tempo mais daquela sensação que fazia parecer que tudo tinha desaparecido, que só restara o Uchiha no mundo e ela precisava ficar cada vez mais perto dele, que precisava tê-lo cada vez mais dentro de si. Então ela gemeu alto, sentindo o mundo todo colapsar de uma vez em um assalto de prazer que a fez estremecer contraindo todos os músculos do corpo de uma vez e logo relaxar, totalmente satisfeita.

O Uchiha sentiu que a Sakura estava gozando e, quando ela contraiu os músculos da vagina ao redor do seu membro apertando gostosamente, ele não agüentou mais e deslizou para dentro daquele corpo quente mais uma vez antes de gemer alto e gozar também, forte e intensamente, deitando-se no corpo suado sob o seu para recuperar o fôlego.

Ele a abraçou pela cintura,descansando a cabeça no colo ofegante dela e ela retribuiu abrindo os olhos sonolentos e afagando os espessos cabelos negros, afastando a franja grande dos olhos igualmente negros. Ela amava acariciar aqueles cabelos tão lisos e rebeldes.

Ela abriu a boca de repente, mas logo a fechou, sem ser percebida pelo rapaz. Mordeu a língua e voltou a engolir as palavras que tão desesperadamente queriam sair da sua boca. Mas sabia que maior desespero viria se as dissesse. Ele não queria esse tipo de sentimento, não estava pronto. Talvez nunca estivesse. Sentiu os olhos embaçarem com as lágrimas contidas e preferiu afastar aqueles pensamentos. Estava ali não estava? Com ele. Isso era tudo o que importava. _Por enquanto_.

_**X**_

_**Engolida pelo som do meu grito**_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_**Não posso cessar o medo das noites silenciosas**_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_**Oh como eu anseio pelos sonhos do sono profundo**_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_**A deusa da luz imaginária**_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

_**X**_

- Sasuke-kun, nós temos tempo para dormir? – ela perguntou suavemente.

Ele a encarou nos olhos, estranhado os encontrar molhados, mas considerou como se fosse o sono, e então lhe sorriu levemente e escorregou para o lado, liberando-a de seu peso e a puxando para deitar no seu peito, aconchegando-a em seus braços.

- Uma ou duas horas eu acho. – ele respondeu olhando para o teto enquanto ela encarava sua mão espalmada no peito maciço – Durma um pouco, eu coloco o celular para despertar quando estiver na hora de irmos.

- Uhum – ela resmungou suavemente e fechou os olhos esperando se perder no mundo dos sonhos e levar apenas o prazer de estar nos braços dele para seu mundo particular. Nada de sonhos insanos.

Logo o Uchiha pode sentir a respiração ficar mais forte e calma sobre seu peito. Ela dormira.

"_Você fez de novo,"_ a sua mente o acusava, _"Usou ela para esquecer-se de sua vida. Como pode ser tão egoísta? Ela é sua melhor amiga, uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida, você deveria contar a ela toda essa porcaria."_ Ele fechou os olhos com força. Não, ele não estava usando ela, afinal ela também quisera tudo isso e os dois aproveitavam. Não era como se ela esperasse mais que sexo e amizade dele. E se ele não contava nada era porque não podia. Não podia contar a ninguém. _**"Eu a estou protegendo."**_ Decidiu.

Sasuke se curvou um pouco para alcançar o lençol caído ao lado da cama sem acordar a garota em seu peito e cobriu parcialmente os dois. Depois colocou o celular para despertar dentro de uma hora e meia e fechou os olhos para dormir. Tinha que dormir, estava exausto. E, afinal, não fazia sentido discutir com a própria consciência, fazia?

_**X**_

_**No meu campo de flores de papel**_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_**E doces nuvens de canções de ninar**_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_**Eu minto dentro de mim mesma por horas**_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_**E assisto meu céu roxo voar sobre mim**_

_And watch my purple sky fly over_

_**X**_

_**Tzusuku…**_

_**A vida é tão frágil, os sentimentos são tão facilmente diluídos na chuva fria do destino... Assim como os origamis em formato flores de papel.**_

Há, nesse capitulo duas músicas: Uma é **Sexo – Oswaldo Montenegro** e a outra, que inspirou o nome e a história dessa fanfic e é, com certeza, uma das mais belas musicas da Amy Lee, é **Imaginary – Evanescence**.

Espero que não tenha ficado muito confusa, fiz esse capitulo em meu tempo livre de dois dias e não revisei quase nada, o que não é do meu feitio.

Gente, essa é a minha primeira fanfic "universo alternativo", todas as outras são no mundo do mangá mesmo. Ah, e também é a primeira fanfic em que altero a personalidade do Sasuke-kun (só um pouco), ele vai ser uma pessoa um pouquinho mais... Sociável. Mas só um pouquinho, como vocês puderam ver nesse primeiro capitulo. Rs. Bem, espero que gostem.

Kissu


	2. Mostros Chamam Meu Nome

_**Paper Flowers**_

_Por Azami-san_

_**Capitulo II – Monstros Chamam Meu Nome**_

_**-x-**_

"_**Embora meus olhos pudessem ver eu era ainda um homem cego**_

_**Embora minha mente pudesse pensar eu era ainda um homem louco**_

_**Eu ouço as vozes quando eu estou sonhando**_

_**Eu posso ouvi-las dizer**_

_**Continue meu filho desobediente**_

_**Haverá paz quando você tiver terminado**_

_**Coloque sua cabeça cansada para descansar**_

_**Não chore mais**__**."**_

_**Carry On My Wayward Son - Kansas**_

_**-x-**_

Fez muito bem em não contar tudo a ela, ele pensou assim que trancou a porta do seu quarto. Ao percorrer o corredor que o levaria para o quarto passara pela frente do escritório do pai e não pudera deixar de ouvir as novas ordens que ele praticamente gritou ao seu irmão mais velho.

"_Itachi"_, ele pensou e simultaneamente as lembranças de anos atrás lhe invadiram a mente sem permissão. Ele costumava repelir tudo que tinha haver com o passado, então era só em momentos como aquele, onde ele estava exausto física e mentalmente, que lembranças e fleches lhe assombravam a memória, trazendo a desilusão e a dor de saber que existira um tempo onde (Deus abençoasse a ignorância), ele achava que a sua vida era feliz, que o que acontecia em filmes de terror só existia no mundo da ficção, que sua família era normal.

Seu aniki era mais um dos vários motivos pelo qual odiava seu próprio pai. Sim, odiava. E ninguém o poderia culpar por isso se soubessem a verdade. Mas não sabiam. Ninguém sabia.

Sasuke sabia que as escolhas são particulares, que se alguém escolhe fazer algo, mesmo que com muito incentivo ou ameaça, no final a culpa é só dessa pessoa. _Ser fraco_ é um defeito individual. Ele sabia disso. Mas sabia também que essas duas coisas eram bem relevantes na decisão de uma pessoa. Ao menos foi para o Itachi. Medo tinha seu próprio poder.

E sabia também que era para esse mesmo destino que sua vida o estava encaminhando. Embora ele achasse mesmo que preferia estar morto antes de ceder as vontades do seu pai para o seu futuro, às vezes ele tinha medo de estar ficando, aos poucos, igual ao velho Fugaku. Ele sentia tanta raiva às vezes... havia momentos nos quais se assustava com seus próprios pensamentos. Pensamento... _feios_. Mais feios do que os de qualquer um deveriam ser. Em noites como aquela, sozinho no seu quarto, tremia ao pensar que o sangue ruim em suas veias era uma coisa muito real, que ele se tornaria uma pessoa monstruosa e não tinha como fugir disso.

O jovem caminhou pelo quarto e pegou uma calça de moletom e uma box, indo para o banheiro. Aquele quarto enorme... Toda aquela casa, poderia ser bem bonita, um local lindo para se viver. Mas ele odiava tudo aquilo. Cada tijolo custara mais do que alguém deveria estar disposto a pagar: _**Sangue e maldição.**_

A água estava quente e relaxava os músculos das suas costas. Ao passar o sabonete sentiu linhas arderem levemente e, no meio de toda a solidão e raiva que sentia sempre ao simplesmente por os pés dentro daquela casa, sorriu levemente.

- Sakura.

Ele sussurrou o nome baixinho, só para ele, recordando o calor e a paz que só ela o fazia sentir. Fazia tanto tempo que eles não se viam desse jeito que, se não fossem as linhas vermelhas em suas costas, poderia pensar que tinha sido mais um sonho. Ele já se habituara a sonhar assim com ela, não tinha contado a rosada, mas já fazia anos que a desejava dessa forma.

Acabado o banho, enxugou bem os cabelos espessos e colocou a roupa, indo direto para a cama. Sakura o deixara exausto. _Satisfeito._ Queria mesmo sonhar com ela naquela noite, mas achava que não ia ser assim. Uma voz no seu subconsciente gritava e insistia em repetir as ordens do irmão. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia se sua coragem era suficiente para fazer o que era preciso.

Ele não queria ter que matar.

_**x.x**_

_- Você tem que matá-los Itachi. O Clã Nagarashi sabe demais._

_Silêncio._

_- Sim – a voz firme do homem falhou ao pronunciar a palavra._

_- Ótimo. Além do mais, a culpa é sua. Foi você que deixou aquela vaquinha da filha deles te ver ontem à noite._

_Silêncio._

_Silêncio._

_**Maldição.**_

_Um quarto de motel manchado de sangue._

_Um garoto assustado que havia seguido o pai parado na porta._

_Olhos arregalados, ossos tremendo sem ser de frio na noite fria._

_- Um dia você vai ter que atender ao chamado do seu sangue Sasuke – os olhos vermelhos do pai o fizeram recuar um passo, tremendo de fúria, espanto e medo – Não há como fugir disso filho, um dia você vai ter que fazer o que eu estou fazendo. _

_- Nunca! Eu o odeio! – o jovem de dezesseis anos cuspiu para fora, verbalizando todo o seu ódio, toda sua revolta em ver o mundo que acreditava conhecer se revelar incógnito. – Eu prefiro morrer antes de me tornar isso!_

_- Cuidado – nem a voz era a mesma. Era a voz de um espectro, seu pai parecia não mais existir naquilo em que se transformara – isso você pode conseguir._

_As garras brilhantes e afiadas brilharam na luz precária antes de se afundarem na carne das costas do adolescente. Sua ultima visão antes de desmaiar foi o rosto sinistro do pai: a boca de dentes afiados suja de sangue, os __**olhos vermelhos**__. _

_**x.x**_

O garoto passou a mão nos cabelos úmidos, afastando-os de sua face suada enquanto se levantava da cama para lavar o rosto. Suspirou resignado, já espera ter um bom pesadelo naquela noite. Desde que chegara e ouvira a conversa entre seu pai e seu irmão mais velho achava mesmo que não ia sonhar com a Sakura naquela noite, mas o silencioso jantar fúnebre da noite anterior lhe dera plena certeza disso.

Como todas as noites desde que descobrira tudo, encontrou sua mãe na sala de jantar de cabeça baixa, depressiva. Antes ela tentava manter as aparências para os filhos, agora não era mais preciso de qualquer forma. Fugaku veio logo depois, seguido por Itachi. Já estava acostumado a jantares como aqueles, mas o diferencial da noite anterior foi o Itachi: estava vestido todo de negro, com um longo sobretudo. Todos sabiam que ele estava armado por baixo daquela roupa. Ninguém falou nada. Ninguém demonstrou espanto ou medo. Não havia nada o que falar ou motivos para fingir surpresa. Havia, sim, motivos para rezarem qualquer oração antes de dormirem. Uma oração pela alma daqueles que iriam morrer naquela noite.

Sasuke deitou-se novamente na sua cama, desejando dormir sem mais interrupções naquela madrugada.

_**-x-**_

- Teme! Você chegou cedo! Eu não acredito!

A voz aguda do seu melhor amigo o alertou da surpresa que o loiro claramente sentia.

- Parece né? – ele respondeu simplesmente enquanto se sentava na sua cadeira, perto da janela e ao lado do amigo, no fundo da classe.

- Mas isso é um milagre! – Naruto praticamente gritou, mas ninguém se importou com isso. Além de a sala estar quase vazia por conta do horário, todos já estavam acostumados aos escândalos do adolescente hiperativo.

- Se você diz então é, Dobe.

Naruto praticamente pulou da cadeira e apontou o dedo indicador em direção ao Uchiha, com ar de extremo espanto.

- E ainda está de bom humor! – ele falou rápido – Você nunca esta de bom humor quando acorda cedo. Você nunca esta de bom humor nem quando acorda tarde!

De fato, o bom humor do Uchiha era praticamente igual a notas de cem reais: você só vê depois de muita ralação uma vez no mês e some da sua vista em menos de um segundo, de uma forma completamente imprevisível.

Mesmo assim, contra todo o bom senso esperado depois de uma noite sinistra e de uma madrugada de pesadelos, ele estava mesmo tranqüilo. Isso porque, ao se olhar no espelho depois do banho naquela manhã, pôde ver claramente manchas rochas no seu ombro e na base do seu pescoço. Manchas essas que não tivera a oportunidade de ver no dia anterior e que lhe trouxeram boas lembranças da tarde passada com a sua melhor "amiga". Manchas essas que lhe obrigaram a usar uma camisa de gola alta por baixo do uniforme e que lhe deram a espetacular ideia de aproveitar a aguardada aula vaga de todas as sextas de um jeito bem mais interessante que com os amigos tagarelas na lanchonete.

- Porque eu não posso estar de bom humor Naruto? – Sasuke perguntou calmamente – Eu não sou nem tão rabugento assim também.

- Háhá – Naruto riu com ironia – É claro que é! É praticamente impossível te ver brincando e... Aaah... Foi uma garota né, Sasuke-teme? - Naruto exibia um brande sorriso maldoso – É a única explicação.

Nesse momento os olhos negros do Sasuke encontraram os da "garota" enquanto ela entrava na classe depois de se despedir da amiga com quem estivera conversando, uma loira alta e sensual que conheciam há anos: a Ino. Ela lhe sorriu um sorriso meigo, como sempre.

Enquanto ela entrava na classe e se aproximava dele e do Naruto, o rapaz não pode deixar de notar o quanto a amiga estava linda naquele uniforme escolar justo e de saia curta, que ele e os amigos sempre debatiam se fora feito para enlouquecer os jovens cheios de hormônios e assegurar que as garotas das escolas militares encontrassem um bom partido. Sakura sempre fora magra e pequena, mas bem feita de corpo. Os cabelos eram longos e em um tom rosa escuro que, na opinião dele, combinava perfeitamente com a pele branquinha e o aspecto delicado que a garota tinha. Os seios dela eram grandes e, realçados pelo decote em "v" da camisa branca da farda social, o tentavam a arrastá-la para uma sala vazia na hora do intervalo. Descendo a vista pelas pernas descobertas da garota ele teve que segurar o caderno com um pouco mais de força ao se lembrar de como gostava de escorregar a mão na curva moderada e sexy do quadril dela.

- Foi, Dobe – ele respondeu automaticamente, sentindo a boca seca.

O loiro deu um pulinho.

- Eu sabia!

- Ohayo, Naruto-kun – a garota falou se aproximando dos amigos e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do loiro.

- Sakura-chan! Ohayo! – Naruto disse corado e entusiasmado – Que bom que você chegou. Olha só, o Sasuke-teme chegou cedo!

- Estou vendo – a garota disse virando de frente para o moreno e corando ao se deparar com os olhos escuros e quentes dele – Ohayo, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke segurou a mão da rosada e a fez chegar mais perto. Vendo que a garota direcionou os olhos para sua boca e corou intensamente, ele pôs o dedo indicador na bochecha, lembrando que ele também queria o seu beijo de bom dia. E o recebeu tímido e suave.

- Ohayo, Sakura – ele respondeu simplesmente.

Saindo do estado de transe no qual o Uchiha sempre a deixava, Sakura se virou para o Naruto.

- Você sabia do que Naruto-kun? – perguntou para evitar que o loiro fizesse alguma brincadeira ou insinuação por ela estar muito corada.

- Do quê, o quê, Sakura-chan? – o loiro se fez de confuso. Falar com a rosada de garotas que ele ou o Sasuke pegavam não era nada demais, mas ele não sabia se o amigo queria falar dessa vez, então achou melhor desconversar.

- Quando cheguei você estava gritando "Eu sabia" – ela explicou imitando a voz do loiro exagerada – Sabia do que?

- Aah... Que hoje tinha aula do Kakashi-sensei e... – ele respondeu rápido – Hey! EU NÃO FALO DESSE JEITO SAKURA-CHAN!

Os três riram e Sakura pôs a mochila na cadeira que ficava na frente do Uchiha, seu lugar, enquanto aguardavam a hora da aula começar.

Naruto, entretanto, nunca conseguiria ficar quieto. Isso não fazia parte da constituição genética dele.

- Ne, Sakura-chan, para onde a Ino foi? – ele perguntou um minuto depois, estanhado que a loira espetaculosa não tivesse entrado na sala com a rosada.

Sakura se virou um pouco na banca, para poder conversar com o garoto.

- Ela foi falar com a diretora Tsunade. Você sabe, hoje temos a terceira aula vaga – a rosada lembrou – Ela quer saber se nós poderíamos usar a sala de vídeo nesse tempo vago, já que temos aula de inglês depois e não podemos ir para casa.

- Boa ideia! Mas o que vamos fazer na sala de vídeo? – Naruto perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida – Ela não quer nos mostrar mais um vídeo de alguma viagem dela não é? Aquele ultimo foi um saco, a única coisa engraçada foi quando ela saiu do mar com uma alga no cabelo, e mesmo assim ela adiantou a parte!

Sasuke e Sakura riram.

- É verdade Dobe – Sasuke falou – Aquilo foi muito ridículo, atingiu exatamente no orgulho da loira.

- Aah, não comecem com isso de novo meninos – Sakura tentou defender a amiga – Vocês a zoaram por isso por semanas, e eu tenho certeza de que esse tipo de acidente acontece mais do que vocês acham!

- Aah! Não acontece não! – Naruto argumentou – Eu nunca vi e nunca aconteceu comigo!

- E nós ainda pegamos leve, ela merecia bem mais depois do tormento que nos fez passar assistindo aquilo – Sasuke contra-atacou.

- É Sakura-chan, não a defenda! – Naruto se indignou – Mas afinal o que ela trouxe para nós assistirmos?

- Um DVD da Lady Gaga – Sakura respondeu – Sabem que a Ino a ama.

- Claro, a Lady Gaga é loira e é espalhafatosa – Sasuke provocou.

- Você tem razão Teme! – Naruto riu – Eu não tinha reparado nestas semelhanças antes!

- Dêem um tempo garotos. E eu ate gosto da Lady Gaga, ela não tem medo de ser "espalhafatosa" como vocês dizem e não se deixa influenciar pela camada da sociedade que é cheia de falsos moralismos e hipocrisia. – Sakura informou – Pensando bem, todos deveriam ser assim: não deveriam ter medo de ser o que são desde que isso não faça mal a ninguém além de a si mesmos.

Sasuke sorriu de canto e Sakura notou.

- O que foi Uchiha? – perguntou aborrecida, já se preparando para algum comentário sarcástico. Sasuke era muito bom nisso quando queria e ela reconhecia bem aquele sorrisinho irônico na boca dele.

- Nada Saky, só acho que você tem vocação para emo – ele provocou – Sempre reclamando do preconceito da sociedade.

Sakura lhe deu um soco de leve no ombro.

- Qual é Sasuke, eu não vivo chorando pelos cantos e muito menos me importo com "tudo combinando".

- Quem esta sendo preconceituosa agora? – Naruto riu – Você não gosta de emos Saky?

- Nada contra – Sakura riu – Não estou sendo preconceituosa, só falei uma verdade. Pessoas que se denominam emos se importam tanto em andar combinando, ter a franjinha para o lado, e escutar músicas de emo que se esquecem de ser apenas o que são e fazerem o que realmente gostam. Eles fazem de tudo pela sua "reputação emo". Um dia destes mesmo ouvi uma garota dizer para a amiga que gostava de uma banda mais não podia ir ao show com ela porque não ia pegar bem, porque ela era emo.

- Oras Saky, tem muita gente que faz isso, não só os emos. – Naruto disse.

- Verdade, muita gente faz, mas é ridículo. É uma bobagem isso de não fazer algo que se quer e que não é errado só porque as pessoas vão pensar isso ou aquilo. Na verdade o que me aborrece mesmo é a apelação que eles fazem. – Sakura se justificou – Se eles acham as roupas e o penteado legal, de boa, é mesmo bacana. Mas eles sempre ficam chorando em público e fazendo escândalos para tentar chamar a atenção... Cara, guarde seus problemas para você ou tente se consolar com um amigo em particular, não saia por ai fazendo alarde para que todos sintam pena da "sua vida terrível". Não acho isso legal.

- Não é legal mesmo – Naruto respondeu – Mas fazer o que, cada um pensa fazer o que é melhor.

- Não sabia que era dia de debates – Sasuke interrompeu brincando – Deixem isso de lado e me digam para quando foi adiada a viagem que ia ser ontem.

- Você nunca presta atenção Teme – Naruto criticou – A viagem é na próxima semana.

- Eu estava mais concentrado em outra coisa Naruto – Sasuke disse olhando para Sakura que corou intensamente e disfarçou escrevendo algo qualquer no fichário.

A garota sabia que se o Naruto fosse um pouco mais malicioso ele já teria percebido os olhares do Sasuke e dela própria. Eles as vezes se esqueciam de ser _discretos_. Sorte que embora a turma deles fosse grande e sempre saíssem brincadeiras e provocações sobre um "casal" ou outro do grupo, ninguém realmente desconfiava de nada e o loiro, que era o mais próximo dela e do Sasuke ao mesmo tempo, era inocente demais para brincar com esse tipo de coisa.

- Ate imagino o que seja Sasuke-teme – Naruto intimou.

- Não creio Naruto-dobe. – Sasuke disse pensativo.

E nesse momento Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Gaara e Ino entraram na classe seguidos do Kakashi-sensei. Mais um dia de aula começara e Sasuke ate poderia se sentir entediado, como quase sempre, se já não estivesse se sentindo ansioso. Ele estava ansioso pela chegada da terceira aula, onde colocaria bons planos em prática. Planos que ele havia traçado assim que a rosada tinha dito que eles assistiriam a um vídeo.

**Tsuzuku...**

N/A - Mais um capitulo gente.

Agradeço a todos os que mandaram reviews, é muito importante para mim.

Acho que esse capitulo deixou vocês curiosos não éh? Não se preocupem o significado da "maldição" vai se revelando ao longo da história.

Aah, não dêem muita importância para os "debates" foi apenas para descontrair, embora seja mesmo a minha opinião sobre os assuntos. Rsrs

Beijos para todos.

Azami-san


	3. Em Algum Lugar Menos Em Casa

_**Paper Flowers**_

_Por Azami-san_

_**-x-**_

_**Capitulo III –**____**Em Algum Lugar Menos Em Casa**_

_**-x-**_

_"**Eu senti uma dor gritante bem alto no meu cérebro,**_

_**Mas eu sigo em frente com essa cicatriz."**_

_**Sing – Abertura Naruto Shippuuden**_

_**-x-**_

_"**Mantenha seus pés no chão**_

_**Quando sua cabeça está nas nuvens"**_

_**Paramore**_

_**-x-**_

_**Sem a máscara onde é que você vai se esconder?**_

_**Não consegue encontrar a si mesma, perdida em sua mentira.**_

_**Amy Lee**_

_**-x-**_

Uma vez ela pensou no significado do amor. Pensou que poderia ser as mãos suando quando ele chegava perto dela, pensou que poderia ser a pele arrepiada sempre que ele encostava nela, pensou que poderia ser o coração batendo com uma força absurda quando ouvia a voz dele ou até mesmo sua calcinha molhando quando ele brincava de provocar sussurrando coisas baixinho em seu ouvido, pensou que poderia ser o prazer sem limites que sempre atingia quando dormia com ele. Mas ela apenas descobriu o verdadeiro significado do amor em um passeio escolar à um campo de árvores de cerejeira uns dois meses atrás.

Era primavera e estava tudo rosa, pétalas de cerejeiras cobriam todo o chão e espalhavam um cheiro inebriante por todos os lados e eles passaram a manhã inteira correndo um atrás do outro como crianças no jardim de infância. Lembrava-se bem que Sasuke a havia carregado nos ombros durante muito tempo, pois ficara inegavelmente corada durante todo o percurso e foi alvo das zombarias do Naruto, que por sinal estava de muito bom humor também, se atrevendo até mesmo a colocar uma surpresa e vermelhíssima Hyuuga no colo e rodá-la durante um tempo.

Chegaram ao fim da manhã comendo sanduíches em baixo de uma cerejeira enorme bem no meio do parque, cantando músicas do Linkin Park, do Evanescence e de outras bandas curtidas pela galerinha enquanto o Gaara tocava o violão que havia levado. Ela estava sentada ao lado do Sasuke e, em um momento que ela não conseguiu distinguir por estar muito envolvida cantando as músicas que foram e eram a trilha sonora da sua vida, o Uchiha encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e simplesmente dormiu. Quando percebeu e olhou para ele com interrogação, descobriu que acabara de perceber o que era o amor. Não era uma coisa complicada ou inexplicável como a maioria das pessoas falava. Ela conseguia defini-lo naquele momento exato, na doce vontade que lhe fez torcer os dedos das mãos: vontade de abraçar aquele garoto que dormia como um anjo respirando suavemente em seus cabelos, trazê-lo para o seu colo e fazer cafuné nele durante horas seguidas, apenas observando aquela perfeição existente no rosto dele. No rosto de qualquer pessoa que amamos.

_**x.x**_

_**Aproveite o dia ou morra lamentando o tempo que você perdeu.**_

_**[...]**_

_**Eu encontrei você aqui, agora, por favor, fique por um tempo**_

_**Eu posso seguir em frente com você por perto**_

_**Eu te asseguro minha vida mortal, mas isto será para sempre?**_

_**Eu faria qualquer coisa por um sorriso, segurando você até nosso tempo acabar**_

_**Nós dois sabemos que o dia irá chegar, mas eu não quero te deixar**_

_**[...]**_

_**Então, e se eu nunca te abraçar, ou beijar seus lábios novamente?**_

_**Eu não quero deixar você e as memórias que nós dois temos**_

_**Eu imploro não me deixe**_

_**[...]**_

_**Aproveite o dia ou morra lamentando o tempo que você perdeu.**_

_**Avenged Sevenfold**_

_**x.x**_

Ele a beijava, não como o mocinho beija a mocinha, mas como um vilão beija sua amante devassa. Não era um beijo gentil, calmo e suave. Era um beijo voraz, violento e faminto. E ela não afastou seus lábios desse contado profano porque era bem assim que ela mesma se sentia também: faminta. Faminta por ele, pela saliva, pelo cheiro, pelo calor, pelas mãos quentes a apalpando por todos os lugares. Não importava quantas vezes eles já tinham se tocado, quanto tempo fazia, parecia que nunca era o bastante, parecia um vício, uma _necessidade._ E necessidades são perigosas porque precisam ser saciadas _no momento em que surgem. Porque não podem ser ignoradas._

O sinal tocou estridente anunciando o final da segunda aula fazendo com que ela se assustasse e o empurrasse no peito fracamente, despertando para o fato de ainda estarem na escola, do perigo bem real de alguém entrar naquela sala vazia em um corredor vazio do segundo andar. Sua mente estava nublada e ela mal conseguia lembrar-se de como os dois haviam chegado ali após terem saído no meio da aula de educação física, com a desculpa de irem rapidamente até a locadora perto da escola pegarem algo para assistir. Com a desculpa de Sasuke, porque a idéia foi dele, obviamente com segundas intenções por trás, já que imediatamente depois de passarem pela porta da sala ele a arrastou para aquela sala vazia e a desarmou com um beijo quente.

- Sasuke-kun... – ela sussurrou ainda tentando afastá-lo. Ele, porém, não se moveu um centímetro sequer, continuou bem onde estava o corpo perigosamente quente a imprensá-la contra a parede fria, intimidando com o brilho caçador nos olhos muito negros – Sasuke-kun... Nós precisamos ir, já é a terceira aula, todos nos esperam na sala de vídeo, a ino já deve estar nos procurando por toda...

- Não importa – ele a interrompeu rouco – eles podem esperar o quanto quiserem...

- Mas, Sasuke-kun, vamos despertar suspeitas se não aparecermos, já saímos antes mesmo da aula passada acabar e...

- Eu não tenho a menor intenção de sair daqui ao menos pelos próximos 45 minutos – ele a olhou mais de perto, chamas brilhando na escuridão – Você quer mesmo ir agora Saky?

Ela sentiu calor de todo seu corpo escorrer lentamente ate sua intimidade, queimando todo seu baixo ventre em uma agonia suave, já bem conhecida, a envolveu completamente. Só o Sasuke parecia ter o poder de despertar a pior parte dela, fazendo-a ter desejos indecentes, fazendo o seu corpo de mulher responder só ao dele. Ela tragou saliva, engolindo em seco antes de responder, insegura de suas palavras, ações e sentimentos, mas absolutamente segura de seus desejos.

- Eu... Eu não quero ir. Eu quero ficar aqui... Com você. – ela sussurrou tão baixinho que se ele não estivesse tão absurdamente próximo, talvez não ouvisse.

Ela tinha receio das palavras que saíram da sua boca porque ela sabia que não estava sendo responsável. Ela queria ficar, mas sabia que não era certo. Se fosse em qualquer outro lugar ela não hesitaria, não resistiria, mas ali...Era arriscado, era indecente, imprudente, era enormemente errado ficar de agarração com um cara em uma sala vazia da escola. Mesmo que esse cara fosse a pessoa mais importante da sua vida.

Ela olhou para o rosto dele tão perto do seu. Não só os olhos, mas o rosto inteiro: pele, boca, bochechas, mandíbula, pálpebras, sobrancelhas, nariz, cor, textura. Era o rosto mais lindo que ela já vira na vida. Inumanamente belo. E ela não conseguia parar de sempre se perguntar _"porque ele me escolheu?"_ e não ter muita certeza da resposta. Ele sempre parecia ser demais para ela, mas ela não era tão absurdamente questionadora para ignorar aquela benção. Ela era esperta o suficiente para agradecer o que lhe foi oferecido e simplesmente aproveitar da melhor maneira possível. E era exatamente isso que iria fazer agora, como de todas as outras vezes. Não só por desejo, mas por _sentimento._ Amor.

_Seja o que for, como for e enquanto for. Nada mais que isso, nada mais que viver o presente e sonhar com o futuro._

Talvez percebendo o quanto ele estava perdida nos próprios questionamentos, o garoto resolveu tomar uma atitude para lembrá-la da sua presença, provavelmente sem imaginar que ela nunca esqueceria por um instante sequer que as mãos quentes em suas costas eram dele. Ela sempre estava ciente demais da presença dele, tanto que chegava a ser injusto. Sim, injusto, porque que era injusto ela ter que dormir inquieta por estar consciente demais da ausência dele, consciente demais da falta que seu corpo sentia do toque dele.

O toque suave em sua bochecha a alertou que ela deveria estar parecendo meio pensativa demais e ela ergueu os olhos verdes para encarar diretamente os negros e confirmar que ela estava de corpo e mente naquela sala. Havia intensidade nos olhos do Uchiha e essa intensidade a incitou a extravasar seus desejos. Os dedos longos e quentes deslizando em sua bochecha a fizeram inclinar a cabeça em direção ao contato, uma das mãos dela que se encontravam pressionadas contra o abdômen do Uchiha subiu vagarosamente ate seu peito, sentindo o coração bater sob a pele, ela aspirou fundo o cheiro que tanto gostava, que impregnava seus sonhos e se espalhava por todo seu cabelo sempre que ele a abraçava.

- Sasuke-kun... – ela tentou firmar mais a voz, sentindo-a sair rouca por entre seus lábios – Eu quero ficar, é só que...

Ele tocou os dedos que estavam na bochecha dela nos lábios rosados, silenciando-a gentilmente.

- Aqui é a sala de canto Saky. Não tem perigo, ninguém entra aqui hoje, só nas terças, você sabe disso. Além do mais não nos procurariam aqui. Vão pensar que nós ainda estamos na locadora, tentando arrumar um filme – ele aproximou a boca da orelha dela, os lábios quentes causando arrepios na garota – Vamos lá, só mais um beijo Saky, e então nós vamos... – colou os lábios no pescoço macio os arrastando lentamente de volta à orelha, sussurrando palavras quentes de desejo, provocando com mordidas lascivas, esfregando o corpo no dela, usando seu charme Uchiha com a pobre garota indefesa e fria que ansiava pelo calor que ele a oferecia – Eu estou com saudades Saky, da sua boca, da sua língua, do seu corpo gostoso, me deixe fazer... – nesse momento até mesmo o garoto Uchiha se perdeu no meio do êxtase do desejo dele, do desejo deles dois e não pôde evitar morder a pele macia sob sua boca, gemendo, tentando se controlar, mas arrancando em troca um gemido que tirou todo seu controle.

Não houveram mais palavras enquanto ele distribuía beijos e mordidas por todo o pescoço branco da garota, enquanto as mãos dele subiam cada vez mais perigosamente perto dos seios dela, enquanto as mãos dela subiam pelo peito dele até os cabelos, os puxando, abrindo mais a boca para receber a língua quente e agitada quando ela a beijou na boca, gemendo baixo, dando a resposta que ele tanto queria...

_**x.x**_

_"**O que é pior: novas feridas que são horrivelmente dolorosas ou velhas feridas que deviam ter sarado anos atrás, mas nunca o fizeram?"**_

_**Gray's Anatomy**_

_**x.x**_

Sakura subiu a escada lentamente, atenta a como seus coturnos macios não podiam fazer som ao se encontrarem com o chão de cerâmica. Ela se perguntava por que se sentia tão deprimida se o seu dia havia sido bom. Quer dizer, _bom_ era relativo para ela. O tempo que passara na escola com os seus amigos, o tempo que passara _com oSasuke_ (e só de pensar nisso era sentia o rosto queimar ao lembrar dos momentos marcantes na sala vazia. Quanta imprudência! Ela se censurou muitas vezes depois, enquanto trocavam olhares cheios de entendimento e malicia durante as ultimas aulas.), havia sido bom. Fazia muito tempo que um dia na sua casa tinha sido tranqüilo. Entrou no seu quarto o encontrando escuro, com as cortinas fechadas. Ela não se incomodou em abri-las. Girou a chave na porta trancando-a, jogou a mochila na cama de lençóis roxos e se sentou no chão, encostada na sua escrivaninha. Juntou os joelhos ao corpo e os abraçou. A já tão conhecida sensação de frio a envolveu rapidamente, fazendo com que seu peito se apertasse em uma dor incômoda, seca, tão _comum_ para ela. Fazendo com que ela desejasse estar bem longe, em qualquer lugar, menos em casa.

Levantou a manga da camisa e acariciou suavemente as linhas róseas e frágeis no seu braço, desejando não ter feito aquela promessa ao Sasuke-kun. Ela queria poder ver o vermelho do seu próprio sangue mais uma vez, sentir a dor fina que acalmava a dor da sua alma. Ela sabia que isso era doentio, mas havia se tornado um vício, um cano de escape do qual ela precisava para se manter sã, para se manter calma e não surtar quando as ondas de medo, raiva e mágoa emergiam de dentro dela.

Respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar um pouco sem precisar da gilete. Pensou em como ela era apenas uma garota comum na maior parte do tempo. Tinha sonhos, amigos, menstruação, problemas, vontade de um dia ter uma família. Bem, talvez esse último não muito. Essa coisa de família... Cara, era mesmo bem complicado para ela. Fazia dela estranha aos olhos de outras pessoas que não sabiam como uma pessoa que nunca fora casada tinha tanta aversão a casamento. Ela pensava mesmo que talvez nunca fosse ter uma família. Sabe, marido e filhos. Talvez ela não devesse mesmo nem tentar, não era a área dela esse tipo de coisa, obrigação com o lar, horários fixos, um tipo de compromisso do qual não se pode desistir ou fugir, mais alguém com quem se preocupar constantemente, mais alguém para ter medo de perder, quer dizer, ela já tinha a família dela... Laços eram tão complicados, exigiam tantos riscos... Riscos que ela não queria ter que correr. Não. Não era pelas obrigações que isso acarretaria. Era por outro motivo que nem ela mesma conseguia entender bem, só sentia.

Esfregou os olhos que ardiam pela noite mal dormida, ultimamente a imprecisão de sua vida, os problemas na sua casa, o problema do seu pai e toda a vasta lista de coisas que problemáticas que andavam acontecendo pareciam estar despertando mais uma vez os pesadelos constantes e no ultimo mês ela não tinha tido uma noite sequer de bom descanso. Fora que se havia algo que tirava seu sono, algo que ela tinha de sobra, assim como a maioria das pessoas: esse algo era o seu passado. Aquele tipo de coisa que um dia aconteceu e que você esconde bem no fundo da memória para poder fingir que foi apenas um pesadelo que agitou sua noite. Aquele tipo de coisa que você nunca ousou contar a ninguém, nem a você mesmo.

O seu passado e os seus segredos ela nem mesmo revelaria ao padre em uma de suas confissões. Isso porque ela não seria mais uma daquelas garotas mimadas que encheriam a paciência do padre com coisas como: "falei palavrões, briguei com meus pais, fiquei com um cara na ultima festa." Ela já havia sido assim, um dia, há muito tempo. Hoje ela era mais do tipo que faz o padre se remexer desconfortavelmente na cadeira enquanto a ouve. Não, ela não era uma prostituta assassina. Nem cogitava a primeira opção, já a segunda... Tinha que confessar que já a tentara fortemente algumas vezes.

Nem sempre ela fora assim tão drástica, ao contrário, a maioria das vezes ela era uma pessoa bem passiva. Mas coisas acontecem e, para quem tinha o sangue quente como o dela, o desejo de justiça queimando forte nas veias, era difícil ficar calma e calada sem fazer nada apenas vendo tudo acontecer sentada no sofá.

Ela sabia que era apenas mais uma das "garotas estranhas" que vivem em um mundo onde tudo era falsidade e hipocrisia. Uma das que tentam não ser como todos os outros, mas que nem sempre consegue. Ela era filha "do meio" de quatro filhos, os dois mais velhos com reputação de super-gênios-certinhos e o mais novo um pirralho irritante que ainda não havia chegado à fase das cobranças. E isso era de certa forma um pouco incômodo: a cobrança ia toda para ela. Não que ela não estivesse acostumada sabe, ela havia crescido ouvindo os seus pais e professores perguntarem por que não era igual aos meus irmãos.

Há anos ela se perguntava por que seus pais não a aceitam como ela era e sentiam orgulho dela pelas suas conquistas. Ela estava acabando o ensino médio, prestes a entrar em uma ótima universidade e, ainda sim, isso não parecia ser o bastante. Ela era inteligente, sabia disso, todos tinham provas disso, mas ela não tinha só notas 10 no boletim e, claro, isso era imperdoável. Ainda mais porque ela gostava de sentar no fundo da classe junto com a sua turminha, saia com meus amigos à noite, não respeitava horários, curtia um som mais pesado, os olhos bastante pintados em um de sobra e lápis invariavelmente pretos... Enfim, típico estilo com o qual todos implicavam terrivelmente. Preconceito. Ela já estava acostumada com ele embora isso não significasse que o aceitasse. Ela achava que no final esse era o motivo maior das brigas com a sua mãe. Ela não aceitava bem que ela fosse diferente dos seus dois filhos prodígio. Claro que ela não culpava os irmãos e muito menos tinha raiva da mãe ou de qualquer um por isso, ao contrário, os amava muito, mas era incomodo ser sempre comparada, sabe?

Ela poderia ser uma garota comum. Ela _poderia_.

Se a vida tivesse acontecido de outra forma para ela. Mas o tempo não pode voltar atrás. No que fomos. No que fizemos. No que nos fizeram. Ela não era comum, era diferente. Ela tinha uma história diferente. Talvez menos terrível do que a de muitas pessoas. Talvez mais terrível do que a de muitas pessoas_._

Ela não fazia bem o estilo de pessoa que os outros vêem e pensam que tem algum tipo de problema pessoal pesado, ela era mais o tipo pseudogótica/normazinha e até mesmo os seus amigos mais íntimos não deviam suspeitar de todo o ódio, medo e ressentimento que ela carregava no seu peito. Não deviam suspeitar que a sua face quase sempre passiva era uma mentira. Uma máscara. Ao lembrar-se disso ela deu um sorriso discreto. Não sabia como nem porque, mas era interessante como além do Naruto e do Sasuke que eram seus melhores amigos e sabiam desvendar cada sorriso dela, a única pessoa que reparara na sua máscara havia sido o Sai. Logo o Sai, com quem discutia diariamente pela menor das bobagens, logo ele a quem ela raramente contava algo da sua vida e em quem ela confiava tão pouco. Talvez ele também usasse uma máscara, assim ele reconhecia uma igual.

_"Sei que esse seu sorriso é uma mentira Saky"_ – ele falou irônico uma vez no ônibus, quando ela lhe sorriu perguntando o porquê dele a estar observando tanto – _"Você usa uma máscara para esconder o que você realmente sente... Relaxe, isso é bem comum hoje em dia"._

A dor seca no seu peito queimou um pouco mais forte, como que para lembrá-la que ainda estava ali como um monstro sedento de lágrimas e recordações esperando para ser ouvido e relembrado. Ela não queria relembrar, mas nesses momentos ela não tinha muita opção. O passado a vinha chamar, acordado por algum comentário, alguma palavra qualquer. Às vezes ela se perguntava por que aquelas coisas ainda a assombravam tanto. Havia sido há tanto tempo... O correto era deixar de lado e viver o resto da sua vida sem ser perseguida por coisas que não faziam mais sentido. Ela tinha outras muitas coisas para se preocupar, para odiar.

_"Cara que louco... Imagine se for verdade? Imagina se o pai dela estiver mesmo abusando dela? Cara, que nojo, que tipo de pessoa faz isso?"_

As palavras do Naruto a respeito de mais um caso de suspeita de pedofilia e incesto que passara no jornal ecoaram no seu cérebro, fazendo seu estômago se contorcer e seus ossos tremerem. Seu rosto estava manchado de água salgada antes mesmo de ela perceber as lágrimas deslizando. Lembranças a assaltaram de surpresa e ela fez um esforço sobre humano para reprimir tudo aquilo de volta a uma parte inabitada da sua cabeça. Não estava certo, ela devia esquecer, ela já tinha perdoado. _"Foi a tempo demais, eu nem me lembro o quanto, e nem foi uma coisa assim tão terrível e... e eu já o perdoei por isso!"_ Sua mente gritava, fazendo sua cabeça martelar e doer, assim como todas as células do seu corpo. _"Já chega disso!"_ Ela se levantou tremendo e abriu a ultima gaveta do seu guarda-roupa tirando de lá uma caixinha com água oxigenada, gases e uma caixa lacrada de giletes, já havia agüentado aquela tortura por muito tempo, tinha que afastar a mente daquela casa, daquelas lembranças e o Sasuke não estava ali então não havia outra escolha. Pôs a caixa aberta em cima da cama e se ajoelhou no chão já erguendo a manga comprida da sua blusa social. Pegou uma gilete nova. _"Sasuke-kun, me perdoe por isso."_ Ela pensou antes de afundar a lâmina no seu braço esquerdo lentamente, abrindo uma fenda profunda de onde imediatamente começou a escorrer filetes vermelhos de sangue. A mente dela voou por um instante, as imagens e as sensações torturantes foram sendo pouco a pouco apagadas pela dor fina e pela a sensação quente e gelada em seu braço e tudo foi se tornando escuro, calmo, frio...

_- ...Então porque você não vai fazer um boquete nesse teu chefe tão bonzinho sua puta?_ – ouviu a voz do seu cunhado gritar no andar de baixo.

Parou a lâmina dentro da carne por um instante. "_Oh, porra..."_ Era mais uma briga. Sentiu todo seu ódio borbulhar nas veias sobrepondo a aliviante sensação de vazio que a dominava segundos atrás, todo o corpo vibrando não pela dor, mas pela vontade de descer e socar um rosto e ver outro sangue que não fosse o dela. Não agüentava mais aquilo.

- _Não fala assim Kabuto! Eu não vou sair do meu emprego só porque você tem ciúme do meu chefe_ – ouviu a voz chorosa da irmã mais velha se elevar um pouco também – _além do mais foi o Chikako que me conseguiu esse emprego e..._

-_O viado do teu irmão! Eu quero mais é que ele morra!_ – a voz do desgraçado parecia mais descontrolada agora e o seu sobrinho começara a chorar – _Um dia eu vou tirar tudo o que você ama Akemi, você me irrita, mas quem vai pagar é a sua família... Teu irmãozinho não é imortal não e nem a porra da tua irmã e o Daisuke é meu filho também, eu posso levar ele..._– Sakura pode ouvir um riso meio descontrolado, meio sádico. Alucinado. – _Agora diz que me ama!_

- _Não! Não pode! Deixa minha família em paz! Eu te odeio, odeio e..._ – a Akemi estava aos soluços agora e a Sakura ouviu o barulho de algo quebrando e da porta da frente batendo enquanto já abria a porta do quarto – _Vai embora mesmo! Va-vai de vez!_ – ela gritou _– Vem aqui bebê, mamãe te ama..._ – e a voz se perdeu, agora no timbre correto.

O coração da Sakura desacelerava ao passo em que ela fechava a porta de novo sem fazer barulho e escorregava as costas pela madeira fria voltando a se sentar no chão. Por certo eles achavam que ela ainda não havia chegado em casa. Eles não teriam uma briga dessas se soubessem que ela estava ouvindo. Principalmente ele, que apesar de odiá-la, parecia ter medo dela. Ao menos isso. Ao menos suas ameaças pereciam ter dado algum resultado afinal.

Lágrimas cobriram sua face mais uma vez, como correntes incontroláveis, inundando sua pálpebra, seu rosto, descendo pelo queixo e caindo na sua camisa branca da farda. Quando isso tudo iria terminar? Quando as coisas iam ficar bem? Seus monstros do passado a assombrando, fazendo-a sentir amor, medo e mágoa pela mesma pessoa ao mesmo tempo, a confusão e a raiva decorrida da agressão ao seu pai, a porra das ameaças constantes e brigas do cunhado e da irmã debaixo do seu teto sem que ela pudesse fazer nada, a possibilidade tangível de sua doença não ser tão simples quanto uma enxaqueca nervosa, a incerteza do seu futuro, as brigas com a sua mãe, o medo de ir para uma nova cidade e deixar sua família, seus amigos, o Sasuke... O que estava acontecendo com a sua vida nos últimos tempos? De tudo isso o que escapava era sua relação com o Sasuke... Horas de um prazer sem limites, horas com sua mente voando em um céu dourado de sensações boas. Podia sentir-se flutuando apenas enquanto olhava seu rosto adormecido. Mas ela sabia que tudo isso era incostante, que não ia ser sempre seu conto de fadas perfeito. E ela nem acreditava em contos de fadas... Todos terminavam da mesma forma: _"E foram felizes para sempre",_ mas para sempre é muito tempo. E o para sempre não existe. Do mesmo jeito que tudo começa, tudo há de acabar em algum momento. E ela pressentia a chegada do fim para ela e o Sasuke muito em breve. Sabia que tudo estava acabando quando ela começou a querer mais do que ele estava disposto a oferecer.

Ela tinha se apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo e ele não correspondia aos seus sentimentos. Simples assim. O fim estava no próximo alvorecer, quando só os toques quentes e as meias palavras não bastariam mais para ela. Quando ela não iria mais conseguir morder o ombro dele para calar a voz do seu coração dizendo que o ama. E o que seria dela então? Qual seria seu porto seguro, seu cano de escape? Porque sentimentos não correspondidos só geram dor. E para ela seria a dor dupla de perder a pessoa amada e o melhor amigo no mesmo pacote. Ela sabia disso. A amizade deles nunca mais seria a mesma.

Às vezes quase se arrependia de ter se deixado levar pelo desejo e começado toda aquela loucura... Mas ela não era o tipo de pessoa que se arrependia. E, além do mais, ela lamentaria mais desconhecer tudo o que sabia agora, todas as sensações, todos os sentimentos... O Sasuke oculto que ela conheceu. O Sasuke apaixonado, voraz, faminto por sexo. O Sasuke carinhoso, alegre, menino travesso.

A dor que viria no final das contas, talvez valesse à pena.

Alguns riscos talvez valessem à pena.

Apenas... Talvez.

_**Tsuzuku...**_

_**x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**x.x**_

_Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, estou muito feliz mesmo por estarem gostando e comentando!___

_Vocês fazem meu céu roxo ser mais azul... Rs.___

_Desculpem mesmo pela demora e por não ter respondido aos reviews (ainda?). Eu prometo que vou, não esse fim de semana porque vou estar trabalhando, mas até dia 17/09 vou dar uma escapadinha na facul e lhes respondo. =]___

_Espero que gostem desse novo capitulo, e me perdoem se tiver algum erro, não tive muito tempo de revisar dessa vez.___

_Obrigada e beijos, Azami-san._


	4. Todos Estão Quebrados

_**Paper Flowers**_

_Por Azami-san_

_x.x_

_Capitulo Dedicado Para Minha Maninha Váh_

_**-x-**_

_**Capitulo IV – Cante Para Aliviar Sua Dor (Todos Estão Quebrados)**_

_**-x-**_

_**Cante pelos garotos**_

_**Cante pelas garotas**_

_**Cada vez que achar que vai perder a cabeça cante para o mundo**_

_**Cante do coração**_

_**Cante até ficar louco**_

_**Cante para aqueles que irão te odiar**_

_**Cante para os surdos**_

_**Cante para os cegos**_

_**Cante sobre todos que você deixou pra trás**_

_**Cante para o mundo**_

_**Cante para o mundo**_

_**My Chemical Romance **_

_**(Sing)**_

_**-x-**_

- Talvez eu devesse ter escolhido jornalismo – ela comentou enquanto esfregava as mãos suadas no jeans que usava – afinal é do que eu vou fazer para o resto da vida que estamos falando não é? E eu gosto mais de escrever do que fazer programas. Sabe, gosto de informática, mas sempre preferi a parte web, sabe criar sites, do que a parte de programação e... Bem, eu também ainda tenho dúvidas e...

Sasuke a olhou pelo canto dos olhos. Ela não parava de matracar feito louca desde que entrara no seu carro. Isso era, se tratando de Sakura, um claro sinal de nervosismo. Ela sempre falava pelos cotovelos quando estava nervosa ou com raiva, era como se não pudesse de segurar. Já quando estava triste ou realmente decepcionada... Ninguém conseguia fazê-la abrir a boca, exceto, talvez, ele.

- Sakura – ele chamou ganhando imediatamente a atenção da rosada – Apenas se acalme. E, se você não gostar do curso, sempre se pode fazer outro. Nada precisa ser para sempre se não é o que você quer. Apenas experimente antes de decidir se gosta ou não certo? Confio em você, você vai se sair muito bem.

A garota lhe lançou um olhar mortal e ele ficou absolutamente confuso. Dera o melhor de si para tentar acalmá-la e animá-la (o que não era mesmo do seu feitio) e ela estava com _raiva_ dele? Garota doida.

- Quê? – acabou perguntando por fim.

- Isso era para me animar? – ela perguntou entre dentes para logo depois gritar – PORQUE SE FOI NÃO FUNCIONOU! Você espera que eu fique calma dizendo que confia em mim e que eu sempre posso desistir se eu quiser?

Ele simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando. Ele não entendia o raciocínio dela de qualquer forma, então era melhor ficar quieto.

Ela respirou fundo, se acalmando.

- Você sabe que já desisti de muita coisa Sasuke-kun, que eu sempre paro o que to fazendo na metade: o curso de desenho, as aulas de violão, as aulas de teatro... Perco sempre o interesse rápido. Não quero mais fazer isso. Sabe o quanto tenho lutado para concluir o que começo, então não me diga que é simples desistir. Certo? – ela pousou a mão em cima da dele que estava na marcha – sei que você quer apenas me animar, mas tem tanta gente pondo pressão para que eu entre na faculdade que eu fico nervosa com você também esperando isso de mim. Posso ser boa aluna, mas é uma prova difícil, é a melhor faculdade do estado. Não quero decepcionar mais ninguém além de mim se não conseguir.

- Sakura – ele chamou e mais uma vez ganhou a atenção dela imediatamente – você não vai me decepcionar apenas por isso. É necessário bem mais para apagar todos os seus méritos. Além do mais... – ele sorriu malicioso olhando rapidamente para ela – Pare com esse nervosismo, você é louca e esta me deixando louco também.

- Oras! – ela lhe deu um pequeno soco no braço – Você que é louco Uchiha. Mas eu devo desculpas, afinal você também vai fazer a prova. Você nunca teve duvidas do que queria fazer da vida não é?

_Eu sempre tive duvidas se terei uma vida para fazer dela o que eu quiser. Ter o direito de fazer o que eu bem quero é algo com o qual eu já ficaria satisfeito._ Olhou de relance para ela, que aguardava sua resposta. _Tenho inveja de sua liberdade de escolha Sakura. E tenho vontade de te contar tudo. Mas não posso._

- Mais ou menos. Eu só... – ele procurou as palavras olhando para estrada, era complicado explicar sem se comprometer – Eu sempre achei interessante descobrir os segredos da biologia e bem, achei a biotecnologia. Por enquanto, é o que quero. Mas posso mudar de opinião, assim como você pode também.

- Obrigada Sasuke-kun – ela lhe sorriu carinhosamente – Você conseguiu me tranqüilizar. Boa sorte para nós e que Deus nos ajude.

_Tomara que Deus nos ajude de outras formas também._ Sasuke pensou enquanto estacionava o carro á duas ruas de distância do prédio onde fariam as provas.

Despediram-se com beijos na bochecha, desejos de boa sorte e abraços, partindo assim para o primeiro dia de prova, cada um em sua respectiva sala.

_**x.x**_

"_**A Julieta era uma idiota. Porque ela se apaixona por aquele cara que ela sabe que não pode ter… **_

_**Todo mundo acha isso tão romântico: Romeu e Julieta, **__**amor verdadeiro**__**… que triste. **_

_**Se Julieta foi burra o bastante para se apaixonar pelo inimigo, beber uma garrafa de veneno e ir repousar num mausoléu, então ela teve o que merecia.**_

_**E até hoje, eu acredito que, na maior parte do tempo, o amor é uma questão de escolhas."**_

_**-Grey's Anatomy- **_

_**x.x**_

Sakura apreciava completamente abobalhada um espetáculo ao vivo. Há dez minutos observava atentamente seu Sasuke-kun com o corpo todo molhado de suor fazendo uma série de exercícios (agora marinheiros) no chão da sala, sem camisa, enquanto assistiam um DVD do Linkin Park, para relaxar enquanto esperavam o jantar que a Sra. Uchiha preparava ficar pronto. Olhando de relance enquanto o Chester cantava Numb, uma de suas musicas favoritas, ela pensou como costumava achar o vocalista gato antigamente. Não que ela não o achasse mais uma gracinha, afinal desde criança sempre havia tido uma quedinha a mais pelos garotos magricelas, ossudos e sem um músculo no corpo que não fosse a língua. Mas isso havia mudado a um bom tempo, agora que ela havia parado para pensar. Não que o Sasuke não fosse magro, ele era, mas era um magro alto, com músculos bem definidos nas costas, no peito, no abdome, nos braços, nas pernas, nas coxas (oh, e que coxas, ela praticamente tinha um infarto sempre que via), na bunda... Err, bem, no corpo inteirinho. Não tinha uma parte sequer do corpo dele que não fosse coberta por músculos lindos, que ela amava tocar.

A verdade é que ela agora simplesmente não admirava nenhum corpo que não fosse o do garoto de pele pálida e cabelos negros que estava na frente dela. Fazia mais ou menos dois anos desde o "belo dia" em que ela se surpreendera ao notar "de repente" o quanto era fascinante aquele corpo que antes era apenas o corpo de um amigo charmoso, amigo esse que não era o "tipo" dela. E fora mais ou menos nesse mesmo período de tempo que ela descobrira o quanto gostava de passar seu tempo com ele e o quanto detestava quando alguma garota vinha toda atirada para cima do seu "querido amigo". Era interessante o quanto as pessoas podiam ser cegas até para seus próprios sentimentos quando queriam. Ela passara muito tempo se perguntando o que estava acontecendo com ela e o porquê seus sentimentos pelo Sasuke pareciam estar mudando. Passara muito tempo para perceber que o sentimento quase fraternal e a confiança ilimitada que sentira por ele praticamente a vida toda tinha evoluído em outra coisa. Outra coisa bem mais complicada, mas perigosa e mais delicada: o amor. Havia demorado para descobrir e muito mais para admitir. Desde então era se dividira entre o medo de perder seu melhor amigo e a necessidade de dizer o que sentia. Ate aquela noite, três meses atrás. Nunca imaginou que poderia acontecer, nunca, nem mesmo em seus sonhos, imaginou que iria ser daquele jeito. E desde então... Desde então não conseguia parar de querer cada vez mais dele, não só o corpo, mas também a alma, o coração. Era verdade o que diziam: quanto mais se tem mais se quer. Ela tentava se contentar e se sentir agradecida e satisfeita com o enorme sonho que já tinha nas mãos, porém seus lábios sempre queriam se abrir contra sua vontade e dizer o quanto ele era importante para ela, o quanto ela o amava.

Olhou para ele e viu suor escorrendo pelas têmporas dele, os músculos dos braços e das costas se contraindo com fisgadas fortes. Fechou os olhos lembrando o quanto era bom quando ele a apertava naqueles braços fortes, como ela ia ao céu na força daqueles bíceps que a prendiam embaixo do corpo masculino forte e suado, a fazendo gemer alucinada na força de cada penetração que, por vezes, eram tão fortes e profundas que chegavam a machucar um pouco, mas era uma dor fascinante, gostosa.

Ela apertou os olhos, aquilo estava se tornando um vício, uma obsessão, não conseguia parar de pensar no Sasuke, no sexo com o Sasuke... Ela era uma apaixonada ou uma ninfomaníaca afinal? Talvez fosse um pouco dois.

- Sakura? – ela se assustou ao ouvir a voz grossa e rouca num sussurro bem perto da sua face, uma mão a tocando no ombro.

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorre-lhe o corpo. Porque ele tinha que ser assim tão quente?

- Sasuke-kun? – ela respondeu ainda meio desconectada do mundo real – o que...?

- Você estava dormindo acordada, isso aconteceu – ele a cortou mal-humorado – Eu estava falando com você até perceber que você não estava dando a menor atenção. Não ouviu nada, certo?

- Desculpe Sasuke-kun – ela falou sem graça se aproximando mais dele, que havia sentado do outro lado do sofá, irritado – Eu... Eu só estava distraída. Acho que a prova me deixou cansada. Fale de novo ok? Estou prestando atenção agora.

- Hump – o rapaz virou a cabeça, encarando a porta da cozinha, do outro lado da TV, no canto da parede da frente – Não vou repetir tudo nem a pau. Deixe para lá.

- Ah! Vamos lá Sasuke-kun, eu já pedi desculpas!

Ele a encarou por um segundo com olhos muito sérios, depois com um sorriso torto aparecendo no canto esquerdo.

- Você não pediu da maneira correta.

Ela o encarou confusa por um momento ate que de repente prendeu a respiração. Ele queria mesmo que ela o _convencesse _a desculpá-la?

- Ah... Bem, Sasuke-kun... – o coração dela bombeava sangue freneticamente pelo corpo – Sua mãe... Ela esta na cozinha e pode chegar a qual-

- Sei que ela esta na cozinha. É só um beijo rápido, prometo – ele a cortou e sorriu malicioso – ouça, ela ainda esta pondo a mesa, temos um minuto ou dois...

Ela sorriu. Ele sempre a convencia a fazer o que ele queria. Trapaceiro.

- Só porque sou uma garota muito legal e você é muito trapaceiro.

Ela se aproximou ficando de joelhos sobre o sofá ao lado dele, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto suado o bonito do rapaz. Olhou-o demoradamente. Ele esperou pacientemente que ela se aproximasse, assim, com o controle tão próprio dele. Mas quando ela finalmente encostou os lábios rosados nos dele ele a segurou pela nuca e a fez sentar-se no colo dele, quase gemendo quando ela rapidamente escorregou a língua para dentro da boca dele, o fazendo esfregar a sua própria língua na dela, sempre tão faminto.

"_Ela pode se orgulhar"_, ele pensou, porque _só ela_ tinha o poder de tirar e restaurar todo o controle dele. Ela era a única capaz de fazê-lo ter as reações mais intensas e sentir coisas que ele nem mesmo conseguia entender. Coisas que ele nunca tinha parado para avaliar, na verdade. Sempre que estava com ela ele queria apenas sentir e não pensar. Queria sentir a pele arrepiando e cheiro dela tomando ele e o prazer despertando todos os seus sentidos. Ele não ligava para entender o que o friozinho no estomago que ele sentia sempre que a via tinha a ver com atração física e amizade. E essa era apenas mais uma dentre tantas sensações desconcertantes que ela o fazia sentir.

Os lábios moviam-se com pressa e desejo, sabendo que o beijo não poderia durar tanto quanto queriam e que era perigoso ficar ali, onde qualquer um poderia ver. Às vezes ele não queria se importar, queria simplesmente agarrá-la sempre que tivesse vontade, mandando todo mundo que achasse algum problema nisso ou simplesmente questionasse a atitude deles pro quinto dos infernos, mas sabia que não poderia ser bem assim. Havia a reputação dela. Havia as famílias deles. Haviam regras na sociedade idiota em que eles viviam.

- Sasuke! Sakura! O jantar esta pronto queridos, estou quase acabando de arrumar a mesa, venham! – ouviram a voz de Mikoto chamar da cozinha.

Imediatamente Sakura pulou do colo do Uchiha se afastando do seu corpo quente e, ainda arfante, foi sentar-se do outro lado do sofá, arrumando os cabelos com o coração batendo forte tanto pela excitação quanto pelo medo de serem pegos pela Mikoto. Não que ela fosse achar ruim, apostava que não, mas eles eram apenas amigos que transavam e não queriam ninguém colocando pilha para assumirem um relacionamento ou criticando a decisão deles ou ate mesmo enchendo o saco sobre a amizade deles, que não mudara em _nada._

_Oh, que merda, isso parece um texto decorado da quinta série! E eu tenho que tentar acreditar nisso! Bota mais confiança nisso Sakura! _

Ela realmente achava que o caso deles não era assim tão simples. Mas não dava para sair mudando agora o discurso que os dois tinham repetido tantas vezes desde que aquela "amizade colorida" teve inicio. Então... Bem, fazer o que?

- Sasuke! Você esta fedendo! Deveria parar de fazer esses exercícios na sala sabia? – Disse Mikoto ao entrar na sala – Vá tomar um banho para podermos jantar. Somos só nós hoje já que seu pai e Itachi viajaram.

_Graças a Deus,_ pensou o Uchiha mais novo.

A senhora saiu para a cozinha e o Sasuke se levantou do sofá, um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios quando estendeu a mão para ajudar Sakura a se levantar.

- Você esta desculpada agora Saky – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto passava por ela para ir tomar banho, fazendo-a se arrepiar mais uma vez.

Quando ele a deixou ela rumou para a cozinha, para ajudar a terminar de arrumar a mesa enquanto esperavam por ele. _Não. Ele não estava fedendo. Ele tem cheiro de almíscar quando soa. Não é um cheiro ruim, ao contrário..._

O jantar estava ótimo e a Sra. Mikoto aproveitou o tempo para perguntar a Sakura e ao filho como foi a prova.

- Foi legal. Eu só não esperava que caísse tantos cálculos. – ele respondeu enquanto se servia de mais um pedaço de pudim. Falta de apetite nunca foi um dos problemas do Sasuke.

- É, cálculos demais para mim também. – Sakura resmungou enquanto se servia também – Enfim, obrigada por me hospedar aqui esses dias de vestibular Sra. Mikoto. Assim o Sasuke não precisa sair tão cedo para ir me buscar.

- Oh, de nada. – Ela sorriu gentilmente – Não é incomodo, até o Naruto vinha, mas acabou que o prédio onde ele vai fazer é mais longe daqui do que da casa dele. Essas provas começam muito cedo para ainda ter que se estar lá com uma hora de antecedência! Espero que me desculpem por não estar acordada quando vocês saírem. Estou tão cansada hoje.

- Tudo bem mãe – Sasuke disse rápido – vamos apenas comer alguma coisa e sair de qualquer forma. Não se preocupe.

- Certo. – Mikoto disse enquanto se levantava para lavar a louça, acompanhada por Sakura. – Coloquei um despertador no quarto de hospedes certo querida?

- Claro, obrigada Sra. Mikoto.

Ela sorriu gentilmente para mãe de Sasuke e elas lavaram a louça conversando. O garoto apenas ficou observando enquanto ajudava guardando a louça. Estranhamente parecia que tudo estava no lugar certo naquele momento. Nada de maldição, nada de mortes misteriosas, nada de futuro comprometido com merda louca nenhuma. Apenas o agora. Com as duas mulheres que eram mais importantes na sua vida.

Sakura desejou boa noite a Sasuke e a Mikoto e foi para o quarto dormir. Queria acordar um pouco mais disposta no dia seguinte do que se sentiu naquele dia inteiro.

_**x.x**_

"_**Estamos todos danificados, ao que parece. **_

_**Alguns de nós, mais que outros. **_

_**Carregamos o dano desde a infância e então, já adultos, causamos tanto quanto recebemos."**_

_**-Grey's Anatomy- **_

_**x.x**_

Ela tirou o moletom que usava, cinza e de mangas longas. Tinha usando uma camisa social preta de mangas longas mais cedo também. Entrou no banheiro e tirou a roupa para tomar um bom banho quente, estava frio naquela noite. Colocou a banheira para encher e sentou na borda, do mesmo jeito que na noite anterior. Passou os dedos sobre os cortes ainda abertos, iriam demorar uns dias para cicatrizar dessa vez, já que haviam sido mais profundos do que de costume. Havia manchado uma das camisas de escola e enxugado algumas marcas de sangue do chão na noite anterior. Havia cochilado encostada na porta e acordou com uma terrível dor nas costas e com rastros de sangue seco no braço, a voz da mãe a chamando para o jantar. Tinha tomado banho, desinfetado os cortes e guardado tudo antes de descer com seu baby doll e um casaquinho, alegando estar com frio, então sabia que ninguém desconfiava de nada. Em geral era fácil esconder ou enrolar sobre os ferimentos, já que não eram tão constantes.

Suspirou e desligou a torneira, entrando na água quentinha. Quase gemeu de prazer, quando os músculos tensos das costas relaxaram de uma vez. Havia reclamado da dor centenas de vezes no dia para o Sasuke, mas era porque realmente incomodava muito. Agora, enfim, estava relativamente mais suportável.

Meia hora depois saiu da banheira enrolada em uma toalha e foi até sua mochila pegar um anticético que aplicou no braço e enfaixou levemente, com uma volta só, prendendo com esparadrapo. Não queria magoar os cortes e manchar algo de sangue.

Puxou as cobertas e se enfiou dentro delas, rapidamente sentindo o torpor do sono a invadir. Havia se acostumado a dormir nua, mas como não estava em casa havia tido o cuidado de deixar uma yukata bem do lado da cama, caso alguém batesse na porta por algum motivo.

Pensou em Sasuke um pouco antes de fechar os olhos e se entristeceu por ele estar tão perto e mesmo assim, longe. O quarto dele era duas portas ao lado, mas era perigoso ir ate lá no meio da noite, Mikoto poderia bater na sua porta e perceber que ela havia sumido. _Droga,_ ela pensou antes de dormir desejando o corpo quente dele para aquecê-la.

21h00min

22h00min

23h00min

Ainda naquela tontura e desorientação que se sente ao acordar ainda com sono, Sakura foi despertando sem saber exatamente onde estava ou que horas eram. Sua pele estava aquecida, mas sentia a brisa que entrava pela janela da varanda tocá-la. _Eu não deixei a janela aberta_, pensou ainda entorpecida. Voltando a ter a sensibilidade no corpo aos poucos ela sentiu mãos muito quentes deslizarem na sua pele nua das costelas até as coxas e, de repente, soube exatamente quem tinha aberto a janela e quem a estava tocando com tanta intimidade. Quis brigar com ele por ser arriscado, mas na verdade não estava com a menor vontade de fazer isso. Sentiu a respiração ofegante do garoto no seu pescoço quando ele se inclinou para beijar-lhe e provavelmente deixar uma marca ali. Mas logo pode ouvir um riso baixo, sossegado e provocante. Provavelmente ele tinha percebido as batidas aceleradas do coração dela.

- Eu não queria te tocar mais intimamente sem que você pudesse saber exatamente o que estou fazendo, mas agora vejo que já esta acordada – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido, a fazendo se contorcer um pouco ainda de olhos fechados – Vamos Saky, abra os olhos, veja o que estou fazendo com você...

Ela não abriu. Não por vergonha, mas porque achava que estava perfeitamente bom assim, só sentindo. Ao menos por enquanto. Logo pode sentir a mão quente e grande dele envolvendo um de seus seios e não pode conter um gemido. Ele rapidamente a beijou na boca, abafando o som que ele amava ouvir, mas que não era prudente no momento.

- Shii, Saky, aqui não podemos fazer barulho – ele sussurrou nos lábios dela, mas não parou de acariciar o mamilo sensível, deixando a garota se contorcer de prazer – Mikoto pode acordar, vamos tentar ser discretos ta? Mas você vai me prometer que eu vou ouvir todos esses gemidos para mim em outro momento.

- E-Eu... – Mordeu os lábios para se calar quando ele subiu a mão que estava em sua cintura para o outro seio – Eu prometo. Me... Me desculpe. Não consegui controlar...

- Tudo bem.

Ele se mexeu para dar um beijo na testa da garota e foi ai que ela percebeu que ele devia estar nu também. Só sentia a pele quente dele contra a sua e os músculos se contraindo sob suas mãos apoiadas nos ombros dele e, principalmente, pela sensação bem distinta da excitação dele contra sua coxa interna, tocando sua intimidade e provocando um estalo quente de prazer sempre que ele se mexia para beijar seus seios.

Ela ainda estava toda enroscada nos lençóis, e demorou um pouco para se livrar completamente deles e abraçar o pescoço do garoto, o puxando para sua boca, enrolando as pernas nos quadris dele. Ouvindo ele gemer na sua boca, sentido as mãos que estavam nos seios descerem pára agarrar a sua bunda e a pressionar com mais força contra sua excitação.

- Você dorme nua hein? – ele comentou maliciosamente contra a bochecha dela, que ele mordia – Isso é obsceno.

- Vá se catar – ela abriu os olhos e riu enquanto enfiava as unhas nos bíceps dele, como retaliação – Você que é o pervertido de nós dois. Eu só busco conforto.

- Se você diz... – ele desdenhou enquanto se concentrava em espalhar beijos por todo o rosto dela – Eu ainda acho que você é safada.

- Idiota – ela xingou lhe puxando os cabelos – Pare de ser hentai.

- Você sabe que eu estou apenas brincando Saky – o garoto disse beijando-lhe a bochecha – É incrível te provocar.

Ele pegou a mão dela que estava em seus cabelos e beijou as pontas dos dedos umidamente, sorrindo ironicamente enquanto massageava a palma da mão da garota até que ele congelou seus movimentos e o sorriso sumiu do seu rosto.

Ela observou enquanto a expressão dele mudava e se tornava ilegível, fria. Uma expressão que ela odiava na face dele, ainda mais quando dirigida a ela.

- Suponho que seria desnecessário perguntar o que foi isso – a voz dele saiu áspera e ela se encolheu um pouco ao notar as notas de ira e decepção que acompanhavam cada palavra pronunciada.

Ela seguiu o olhar dele e quis se bater por ser tão idiota. Imbecil mesmo. Como fora se esquecer _daquilo_? Como fora idiota o suficiente para achar que só porque a mãe dele estava na casa isso o impediria de vê-la nua... E conseqüentemente de ver as faixas que envolviam seu pulso?

- E-eu... Bem, Você sabe... Eu...– ela perdeu as palavras no meio do caminho, notando que todo o calor sumira dos olhos negros dele.

Ela o afastou com as mãos e ele não resistiu, apenas continuou a observando enquanto ela se enrolava com o lençol e sentava na beirada da cama, tocando as faixas com os dedos. Ele permaneceu inalterado quando ela se virou de repente para encará-lo nos olhos.

- Você sabe bem o que foi isso – ela disse com o queixo erguido, a voz agressiva, desafiadora – Então não precisa mesmo perguntar.

_Ela não devia satisfações a ele merda nenhuma! Ele não sabia o porquê de ela ter feito aquilo, não sabia como ela sofria, não tinha o direito de olhá-la daquela forma, como se estivesse decepcionado, como se ela tivesse traído sua confiança. O corpo era dela! Ele não podia a olhar com aquele olhar frio que usava sempre que ela quebrava sua promessa, aquele olhar que partia seu coração e a fazia se sentir tão fraca. _

O quarto todo estava gelado agora. Ela se sentia tão, tão fria. Por que ele tinha visto? Por que ela fora burra o bastante para não lembrar que estava machucada assim que o viu no quarto? Por que ele tinha que _saber o que significava_?

_x.x_

_Primeiro ano. Sakura estava mesmo acabada naquele tempo. Foi o ano em que mais faltou as aulas, não para ficar em casa, mas sim para matar o tempo em qualquer lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinha. Chorar sozinha. Afinal, ela ainda era muito nova para ser forte. Ninguém é forte quando tem quinze anos. _

_Desta vez ela não tinha faltado, mas estava cabulando no telhado da escola, apenas sentada olhando para as nuvens. Como se aquilo pudesse acalmá-la, acalmar a dor e o nojo a vontade de vomitar que sempre vinha nessas horas. Naquela época fazia pouco tempo que ela havia se lembrado e as lembranças ainda estavam frescas na sua memória, como se fossem feridas na carne. Maldito filme, maldita história, maldita hora em que o assistira, maldito momento em que se lembrara! Era mesmo melhor se ela tivesse ficado a vida toda com aqueles lapsos de tempo perdidos no seu cérebro. __Bloqueio de memória por trauma__. Achava que devia ser esse o termo correto. Queria poder reconstruir aquele bloqueio, mas achava que não era mais possível. Maldição! Ela tentara superar de todas as formas. Ela tentara ignorar e fingir que tudo estava bem, tentara gritar ate não poder mais, tentara chorar ate não poder mais, tentara repassar sucessivamente as memórias tanto que pudesse provocar um novo trauma, mas nada havia funcionado. Pelo visto seu cérebro estúpido era mais forte agora. Mas ela não era. Ela queria esquecer. Queria que não houvesse o que lembrar. Queria que jamais houvesse acontecido. Sentia ódio, medo, indecisão. Nojo. Mais que qualquer coisa. Fazia quantos meses que ela não falava com ele direito, não olhava para ele, o evitava? Nem lembrava mais. _

_Havia momentos em que ela achava mesmo que o odiava, mas ela não poderia não é? Era errado, mesmo depois de tudo ele era seu pai. Ela não queria pecar ao ponto de odiar o próprio pai. Ela não queria ser má. Talvez ele tivesse se arrependido. Afinal, se não fosse por arrependimento qual seria o motivo para ele nunca interferir na vida dela, nunca brigar com ela, a deixar fazer sempre o que bem entendesse? Nunca antes havia entendido isso, esse motivo de seus irmãos a chamarem de preferida, essa falta de repreensão para com ela quando com todos os outros filhos ele havia sido tão severo. Devia ser __**mesmo**__ arrependimento, talvez uma forma de tentar compensá-la pelo mal que havia feito. Talvez ele tivesse vergonha. Ela queria que ele tivesse. Era o certo. Porque nada a confortaria das coisas que havia passado. Ela queria acreditar que ele era ainda bom o bastante para ter se arrependido. Ela queria __**mesmo**__ que nada daquilo houvesse acontecido. Que não houvesse do que se arrepender, do que sentir vergonha, do que sentir nojo, do que sentir ódio. Que não houvesse o que perdoar. E ela não sabia nem se seria capaz de perdoar um dia._

_E as malditas memórias não sumiam, insistiam em estar lá a todo momento, forçando-a a se afastar dos seus amigos, da sua família. Sua família... Sabia que não podia contar a eles. Sabia que destruiria a todos, sabia que seria o fim para sua amada mãe que não agüentaria saber algo do tipo. Não queria e não iria fazer isso com eles. Essa era uma dor que iria carregar sozinha. Para sempre._

_Pegou o estilete que estava dentro da sua mochila. Olhou um instante para a lamina afiada e desinfetada. Ela era esperta o suficiente para não querer infeccionar um corte e ter que dar explicações de como se cortara. Descobrira que aquela era uma forma de suavizar a náusea e parar de pensar por alguns instantes quando, depois de assistir o maldito filme, tomada pela revolta, foi quebrar o DVD nas mãos, cortando-a no processo. A dor a surpreendera e ela tinha parado com o surto de dor e choro por minutos._

_Deu três dobras na manga da camisa social e afundou a lâmina na carne ao lado inferior do pulso, onde não haviam veias superficiais. Fez sem pensar muito. Sentiu um dor fina e fria e depois o sangue quente escorrendo, já começando a nublar sua mente..._

_- Meu Deus Sakura! _

_O grito veio com uma voz rouca e assustada. Uma voz muito conhecida e a garota olhou para o lado escondendo o braço e o estilete no mesmo momento, o susto e o medo fazendo seu coração galopar no peito. Fora descoberta...?_

_- Sa-Sakure-kun – ela falou enquanto tentava em vão esconder o estilete na bolsa sem ser percebida – eu... Não é o..._

_- O que eu estou pensando? – ele disse se aproximando e se ajoelhando aos seus pés, olhando-a nos olhos – Eu não estou pensando... Eu VI Sakura. _

_Ela abaixou a cabeça. Os cabelos cobrindo o rosto. O vento era o único barulho no lugar._

_O jovem Uchiha se surpreendeu ao encontrá-la ali, onde ele mesmo ia esfriar a cabeça quando podia. A viu de longe e imaginou que teria que voltar outra hora. A deixaria sozinha com seus pensamentos, ela deveria desejar isso assim como queria ficar só com os seus. Ele ia se retirar silenciosamente ate que a viu tirar aquele estilete da mochila e afundá-lo no próprio braço. Mil coisas lhe passaram pela cabeça e ele lembrou que já lera sobre aquilo: sobre se auto-flagelar, sobre infringir dor a si mesmo. Já ouvira falar sobre isso e sobre o porquê disso acontecer na maior parte das vezes. Sofrimento. Algumas pessoas usavam esse meio para fugir de alguma dor espiritual muito forte. _

_Não conseguia imaginar a Sakura fazendo aquilo algum dia na vida e duvidaria se alguém lhe contasse, mas ele estava vendo. Ele se sentiu chocado, ela era tão delicada e, mesmo conhecendo o temperamento e a força física e espiritual dela há anos, ela tinha uma aparência sempre tão frágil que era difícil imaginar aquilo... Ele ficou tentado a dar um grande sermão nela até uma idéia lhe passar pela cabeça: ela devia estar sofrendo tanto... Algo a machucava mais do que aquela lâmina._

_- Não conte a ninguém. – ela pediu num sussurro – Por favor. _

_- Eu não vou. – ele sussurrou de volta – Sou seu amigo, minha lealdade é sua. _

_Não importava se aquilo parecia bizarro, se era perigoso. Ele não contaria a ninguém. Ele sabia que haviam problemas que precisam ser tratadas de formas diferentes, que cada pessoa descobria uma forma de lidar com sua dor. Ela devia ter descoberto aquela. Não era a mais comum, mas... Quem era ele para julgá-la? Se sua amiga precisava dele ele ia estar lá para ela, ele ia descobrir um jeito de ajudá-la._

_- Obrigada._

_Ele tocou o queixo da garota e a fez olhar para ele._

_- Mas quero saber por quê. – ele pediu. Seu tom de voz era terno, quase doce. Como se ele soubesse que uma dor terrível deveria se esconder por trás daquele ato meio sádico – Confia em mim?_

_- Tudo. – ela sussurrou olhando nos olhos dele – Me peça tudo, menos para saber. Por favor, Sasuke-kun. Eu confio em você, mas eu não posso falar, não... Não posso. Nem para você._

_Ele pensou por alguns instantes. Sentou ao lado ela e esticou as pernas, olhando o céu de verão, azul. Tão azul. Um dia lindo. Agora manchado de vermelho._

_O garoto estendeu a mão e ela sabia exatamente o que ele queria. Tremendo com os olhos fechados a garota estendeu o pulso para ele. Ele tocou delicadamente o braço e olhou para o corte que ainda pingava sangue. _

_- Você tem algo para limpar? – ele perguntou olhando para a feriada._

_Ela apenas puxou um frasquinho de água oxigenada e algumas gazes de dentro da bolsa e entregou ao garoto. Ele não pareceu surpreso por ela carregar suprimentos para aqueles momentos, ela pensou. _

_- Eu suponho que o gato não te arranhou semana passada então. – ele falou calmo. O Uchiha sempre era calmo, era tão jovem quanto ela e o Naruto, mas sempre pareceu mais velho, mas preparado para o mundo, parecia que nada o surpreendia ou assustava._

_- Não – ela respondeu suave. Não havia mais porque mentir para ele. Ele havia visto. Visto a coisa mais vergonhosa que ela podia imaginar ele vendo dela. Nada se comparava a intimidade daquele momento. Ela estava acuada, mas não tinha mais medo nem vergonha. _

_- Então se essa não é a primeira vez supus que você devia tomar algumas precauções. Afinal nunca vi uma roupa sua suja de sangue ou algo assim. – ele continuou naquele tom calmo, justificando suas ações – Posso ao menos saber desde quando?_

_- Alguns meses – ela sussurrou e, quis por algum motivo que nem ela compreendia, acalmá-lo – Mas não é sempre._

_- Ainda bem. – ele olhou para ela ainda segurando o braço já lindo e enfaixado – Ouça Saky, eu não vou insistir para que me fale, sei que tem coisas que são só nossas e não queremos ou podemos falar para mais ninguém. São nossos problemas. Mas eu não vou deixar minha melhor amiga se machucar assim sempre. É perigoso._

_- Não é sempre Sasuke-kun... – ela disse, mas ele a interrompeu._

_- Não é essa a questão. – ele escorregou os dedos entre os dela e segurou firme a mão da garota – Eu não quero ver você machucada, eu me importo com você. Me prometa que você vai parar com isso? Me prometa que vamos achar juntos outro jeito de você lidar com o que quer que seja que esteja te machucando?_

_Ela nunca vira os olhos do amigo brilharem com tanta preocupação. Nunca vira os olhos dele tão negros e tão lindos. E nunca ouviu a voz dele tão calma, tão suave e tão afetuosa. Ele queria ajudar e ele se importava de verdade. Ter alguém se preocupando tanto com ela, entendendo-a dessa forma... Ela sentiu o coração se encher de calor. Como ela poderia evitar?_

_- Eu prometo tentar Sasuke-kun – ela falou e pensou que ele não ia aceitar um "tentar", mas ele aceitou. Aceitou e lhe apertou em um abraço que fez os sentimentos dentro dela se confundirem todos, e ao mesmo tempo acharem o lugar certo no peito dela._

_Anos depois eles encontraram uma outra forma para lidar com a dor dela. Encontraram juntos. Em um dia bem parecido com aquele dia de verão. Mas ai não foi um abraço que acalmou o coração da rosada e a distraiu da dor. E, nesse meio tempo, ela já quebrara aquela primeira promessa e a refizera várias vezes. E ela aprendera a ser mais forte. E ele teve um papel importante em toda mudança que ocorreu dentro dela._

_**x.x**_

Ele escutou a grosseria dela calado. Ela estava apenas se protegendo, ele sabia. Ele sabia que, fosse o que fosse que a levava a fazer isso sempre, mesmo tendo prometido a ele dezenas de vezes não fazer mais, deveria ser algo muito doloroso. Ela fazia isso há anos. Ela deveria estar tão machucada... Ele entendia. Porém não conseguia deixar de se sentir decepcionado e inútil. Não podia impedi-la de fazer e ela não parecia ter forças para não fazer. Não parecia ter forças pára cumprir as promessas que fazia a ele. Será que ela achava que não significava muito fazer promessas a ele? Queria entender, queria tanto entender os motivos dela... Quem sabe pudesse ajudar? Deus sabia que ele nunca pudera nem mesmo resolver seus próprios problemas, mas, se ela lhe contasse, ele ia tentar. Ia tentar e tentar e tentar e não desistir até achar um jeito de curar a dor dela. Ela era Sakura, ela era a menina amável, amiga. Ela não podia se quebrar e, no meio de tanta dor, ele tinha medo que ela quebrasse. Ela tinha que estar inteira para ele, para ser o apoio e a esperança dele. E ela era _importante_. Ela tinha que ser feliz.

- Você nunca vai me deixar ajudar não é? – ele perguntou, olhando para o chão. Já sabia a resposta. Era sempre a mesma nesses anos que se passaram.

Ela manteve o silêncio por alguns momentos, e ele a olhou vendo-a observar a lua que se mostrava cheia e luminosa pela janela do quarto, sentindo o coração acelerar um tantinho com a esperança de ser diferente dessa vez.

- Desculpe – ela o olhou nos olhos com aquele tão conhecido olhar de desculpas – Eu confio em você mais do que confio em qualquer um no mundo, mas nem você pode me ajudar nisso Sasuke-kun.

Bem, não foi diferente. Ele devia saber.

O Uchiha ficou por um momento dividido entre a raiva e a compreensão. Detestava se sentir impotente e esse assunto... Sempre o fizera sentir exatamente assim. Fechou as mãos em punho. Tinha horas que queria a obrigar a falar, a obrigar a não se machucar mais, era tão horrível ver aquela pele branquinha flagelada... Se ele soubesse que alguém era responsável por isso... Essa pessoa ia pagar... Foi tirado dos pensamentos por um soluço, e imediatamente se deu conta que a garota chorava baixinho com as mãos sobre a face. Droga, essa era a pior parte.

Ele a acolheu em seus braços, deixando que o rosto dela se escondesse em seu pescoço, deixando os soluços se acalmarem enquanto alisava os cabelos macios dela.

Ela sentia tanto colocar o Sasuke nessa situação. Mas não podia contar a ninguém, nem a ele... Nunca. Sabia o quanto ele detestava vê-la chorar, o quanto ele odiava não poder fazer nada... Mas... Ele podia. Ele era o único que podia. Podia ajudá-la a esquecer, como havia feito ate agora. Com sua amizade, com sua compreensão, com seus abraços que afastavam o frio e acalmavam as lágrimas... Com o sexo que faziam.

Ele sentiu então, um tanto surpreso, as lágrimas cederem lugar a beijos molhados, as mãos que se agarravam a ele em angústia, darem lugar a toques exigentes, excitantes. Os braços que lhe abraçavam em busca de conforto lhe fazer aos poucos deitar na cama, o corpo delicado sobre o seu em busca de prazer, esquecimento. Ela nunca mais tomara a iniciativa desde a primeira vez.

E ele sabia que ao menos isso ele podia fazer, como na primeira vez. Podia a fazer esquecer, mais do que a lâmina. Ele podia a fazer esquecer no prazer e não na dor, nos gemidos e não nas lágrimas.

E era sempre assim que eles fechavam o trato que nem se davam conta existir entre os dois. O trato onde os toques eram dados e aceitados em busca de conforto, de carinho e um minuto de esquecimento. Porque se ele se esquecia da sua maldição quando fazia amor com ela, ela esquecia até quem era.

E nada de errado podia haver em duas almas machucadas buscando conforto afinal. Ela esquecia seu passado e ele seu futuro. Era um trato justo... Mas até quando seria apenas um _trato_? Quando a emoção ganhasse a luta contra a consciência, seria um problema. Não se mistura um sentimento que não seja a amizade com negócios. O acordo estaria em perigo.

- Me beije Sasuke-kun – ela sussurrou na orelha do moreno arfante, entregue – Eu preciso de você...

Ele se arrepiou ao ouvi-la confessar a necessidade que sentia dele na sua voz suave e desejosa, deixando-o completamente excitado em poder ver algo tão inusual quanto ela tomando sendo ousada, provocando. Mas ele não pôde levar as palavras dela na dimensão correta, tão cego de luxúria que estava. Ela precisava dele não só naquele momento, não só para o sexo, não só para o conforto. Ela precisava dele para poder ser feliz, para poder ter esperança no futuro, para poder ser ela, Haruno Sakura. Porque, afinal, o que seria Sakura sem Sasuke? A história era deles.

Ele a beijou, a beijou com tanta fome e tanta vontade e tanta paixão que sentiu fogos de artifício explodirem no seu cérebro. Ela o fazia sentir tão estranho, tão cheio de vida e tão... Feliz só por estar com ela. Ela sempre o fazia se sentir diferente, especial... Não era só para esquecer que ele ficava com ela. Não mais. Talvez esse nunca tivesse sido o motivo. Ele queria ficar com ela porque sentia _necessidade _de estar com ela... Era incomum, ele sabia. Todos falavam de sexo, mas nenhum dizia sentir toda a complexa cadeia de sentimentos e vontades e pensamentos rondando suas cabeças sempre que transavam. Falavam que era simples: sentir desejo, satisfazer o desejo, se sentir satisfeito. Com ele era diferente, ele sempre queria mais da Sakura, ele sempre se sentia descontrolado e feliz e no lugar certo e ela sempre fazia sua cabeça girar e ele não podia evitar pensar como seriam os filhos dela um dia e que o cara que casasse com ela ia ser tão sortudo e... E que ele não poderia ser esse cara porque ele ia ser um monstro. E... E talvez ele quisesse ser esse cara. Só... Só talvez sabe? Nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso, não queria parar para pensar. Ele não queria complicar as coisas, estragar tudo.

- Eu também preciso de você Saky... – ele sussurrou e no meio de todo prazer ele não saberia dizer se ela ouviu – Eu preciso...

_**x.x**_

_**"O que é pior, novas feridas que são horrivelmente dolorosas ou velhas feridas que deviam ter sarado anos atrás, mas nunca o fizeram?**_

_**Talvez velhas feridas nos ensinem algo.**_

_**Elas nos lembram onde estivemos e o que superamos. Nos ensinam lições sobre o que evitar no futuro.**_

_**É como gostamos de pensar. Mas não é o que acontece, é? Algumas coisas nós apenas temos que aprender de novo, e de novo, e de novo... "**_

_**Gray's Anatomy**_

_**x.x**_

_**x.x.x**_

_Oie pessoal!_

_Eu peço desculpas (mais uma vez) pela demora, mas como agora (finalmenteee) eu tenho um tempo de folga da facul e do trabalho, vou tentar adiantar algumas fics._

_Podem esperar postagens para janeiro._

_Obrigada pelas reviews, significam muito para mim._

_Kissu Minna-san!_

_Azami-san_


	5. Tão Frágil e Tão Errante

_**Paper Flowers**_

_Por Azami-san_

_**-x-**_

_**Capitulo V –**__** Tão Frágil e Tão Errante**_

_**-x-**_

_**Eu me lembro das lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto**_

_**Quando eu disse "nunca te deixarei ir embora"**_

_**Quando todas as sombras quase acabaram com a sua luz**_

_**Eu me lembro que você disse "não me deixe aqui sozinho"**_

_**Mas nesta noite tudo está morto, acabado e já passou**_

_**Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift**_

_**-x-**_

Ouvir a respiração tranqüila dela em seu pescoço era ao mesmo tempo reconfortante e frustrante. Ele estava feliz por ela estar finalmente parecendo mais calma, mas ao mesmo tempo queria poder conversar com ela sobre aquela noite, sobre os cortes... Era um vício? Ele já ouvira falar sobre aquilo, que com o tempo a pessoa pode ficar viciada... Será que sua Saky estava viciada na lâmina? Tomara que não, ele não saberia o que fazer, mas teria que fazer algo, qualquer coisa. Suspirou. Ele precisava conversar com ela seriamente. Ele estava confuso, essa era a verdade. Ele queria que ela confiasse nele, queria poder fazer mais por ela, queria entender o que a fazia continuar com aquilo mesmo depois de tantos anos.

Ela se mexeu sobre o corpo dele e acabou com a cabeça no seu peito, de uma forma que ele não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas conseguia sentir os lábios macios dela tocando sua pele nua. Ele fechou os olhos se lembrando do calor dos beijos deles minutos antes, da voracidade da boca dela na dele. Aquilo tudo foi por consolo, para esquecer? Foi por paixão? O que ela sentia afinal? Ele não era idiota, já considerara a possibilidade de ela gostar dele, nutrir mais que apenas amizade, mas não tinha como ter certeza. Achava mesmo muito improvável. Fora os momentos apaixonados no sexo, ela sempre agiu apenas como uma ótima amiga. Ele sabia que vários caras eram a fim dela e que ela já ficara com um ou dois, mas nada que envolvesse sentimentos até onde ela contara. Ela agia como se o seu _"cara certo"_ ainda não tivesse se apresentado. Ela era carinhosa e leal com seus amigos e amigas, mais ainda com ele e o Naruto que eram seus melhores amigos desde criança, mas nunca teve favoritismo para com ele, tratava a ele e o Naruto igualmente. A conhecia quase desde sempre e ela nunca fez nada que demonstrasse que era a fim dele. Quando eles entraram na adolescência, as coisas não ficaram estranhas como às vezes ficam entre amigos do sexo oposto: sempre conversaram sobre os caras que ela achava "gostosos", sobre assuntos femininos, sobre as meninas que ele pegava, sobre as esquisitices da adolescência. Não tinham tabus e eram confidentes um do outro. Nunca pareceu haver ciúmes, apenas uma preocupação fraternal. Mesmo quando ele começou a notar o quanto ela havia crescido e ficado atraente, alguns anos atrás, se esforçou para nada demonstrar e a amizade falou mais alto que o corpo. Mesmo ultimamente, depois de descobrir que ela também se sentia atraída e de começarem tudo aquilo, ela nunca cobrou nada dele, nem mesmo parecia se importar com as suas fan-girls além da natural impaciência com as mais irritantes. E ele, bem, ele se corroeu por dentro quando a Ino ficou falando sobre a festa e o Kankurou ficando com a Sakura, mas fez de tudo para não fazer perguntas e soar possessivo. Ele não tinha direitos sobre ela e não pretendia ter.

O sexo entre eles havia surgido em um momento complicado, onde os dois estavam com problemas e não estavam pensando direito e procuravam apenas consolo e esquecimento. Certo, ela podia ter recusado prosseguir com aquilo, mas ele sabia que havia sido uma experiência incrível para os dois, que partilhavam da cumplicidade e intimidade que melhores amigos partilham, o que tornou o encontro físico confortável e... Bem, muito gostoso. Eles evitaram tocar no assunto e fingiram que nada tinha acontecido depois que acordaram juntos naquela manhã de sábado, depois da primeira vez dos dois, e então, na semana seguinte estavam no seu quarto fazendo um trabalho em um silêncio maior que o habitual e, por causa de uma espiada dele na atividade dela, eles acabarão se embolando no chão aos beijos e amassos. Naquele dia eles pensaram: _"Por que não continuar?"_ Não estavam machucando ninguém, podiam guardar segredo disso e já estava claro que estavam fisicamente atraídos um pelo outro. O sexo era ótimo e era um cano de escape perfeito para os dois e a amizade seria a mesma, então por que não aproveitar? Quando ele perguntou se ela queria mesmo isso, se ela não se arrependeu do que eles fizeram por querer _"se guardar"_ para outra pessoa, uma que ela amasse, ela lhe disse que não amava ninguém e, se um dia acontecesse, ela lhe diria assim como ele deveria dizer para ela se acontecesse com ele, aí eles acabariam _"isso"._ Ela disse que tinha se sentido melhor quando transaram, que a tinha feito esquecer-se dos problemas. Que tinha sido bom. Ele concordou e eles prosseguiram com aquilo até o presente momento.

Por essas e outras ele achava ridículo se questionar sobre os sentimentos dela em relação a ele, até porque, mesmo que ela sentisse algo por ele, ele não sabia o que sentia por ela ainda. Antes achava que tudo o que sentia por ela era apenas uma grande amizade, mas cada vez mais ele se pegava pensando nela, fantasiando... E não só com o sexo. Ele passou a mão livre nos cabelos. _Inferno_, aquilo era para ser uma _simples_ amizade colorida! E ele estava complicando tudo. O que ela faria se soubesse de suas divagações? Com aquele temperamento dela... Ele estaria em maus lençóis com certeza.

Se por um lado ele se preocupava em onde aquele relacionamento deles ia dar, por outro ele estava mais do que contente que eles tivessem começado com aquilo: o sexo entre eles nunca havia sido muito doce e calmo, mas desta vez... Desta vez foi ainda mais primitivo e faminto e intenso. Tão intenso que ele se surpreendera com o fato de ainda poder se mexer e de Mikoto não ter batido na porta horrorizada pela barulheira causada por eles dois.

Sasuke acariciou a fina cintura descoberta e sentiu ela se arrepiar. Ele não tinha outras experiências para comparar, mas poderia apostar que nenhuma outra garota seria capaz de fazê-lo se sentir daquela forma: satisfeito e incrível.

* * *

_Era um dia quente e seco, o sol brilhava no céu fortemente, a grama verde era macia sob os seus pés descalços e ela era capaz de ouvir o som de risos e correria. Tudo parecia bem, tudo parecia quente. Mas ela sentia como se tivesse acabado de dar um mergulho em um lago gelado, seu corpo duro, frio. Algo dentro dela não estava certo._

_Sentiu mãos pequenas a puxarem. _

"_Saky, vem, brinca com a gente!" – a voz de Sasuke era gentil e tímida, e ela só lembrava de ele ser assim quando eram crianças pequenas demais para compreenderem corretamente o conceito do certo e do errado, então ela notou que ela mesma tinha mãos pequenas enquanto ele a empurrava para um campinho de futebol improvisado no meio do parque verdejante. _

"_É Sakura-chaaaan, deixa de ser chata e ficar parada aí, a gente nem tem muito tempo!" Um lourinho gritava estridentemente._

_Sakura sorriu e esqueceu um pouco da sensação incomoda que sentia, se envolvendo no jogo e logo rindo alto com os outros. Afinal, ela era uma criança e crianças esquecem com facilidade. Bloqueiam._

_Por um tempo muito agradável Sakura se divertiu chutando a bola e correndo atrás de Sasuke e Naruto. _

"_Sua mãe foi para onde Saky?" O garoto de cabelos negros perguntou com curiosidade._

"_N-não sei... acho que foi ver a vovó. Ela volta antes do sábado, tia Yuki falou." Ela respondeu rapidamente. Sentia tantas saudades da mãe._

"_Tia quem?" Naruto perguntou parando de correr com a bola. "Eu não conheço essa."_

"_É irmã de mamãe. Veio nos visitar, ela o marido dela, tio Sado e os meus primos." A menina respondeu torcendo o nariz. "Não gosto muito dos meus primos, por culpa deles fiquei sem meu quarto."_

"_E onde você tá dormindo?" Sasuke perguntou._

_A sensação gelada se apoderou da menina de novo e ela tremeu. Ela não lembrava de comer nada ruim, mas sentia o estomago doendo._

"_C-com papai."_

"_Ah, não é tão ruim. Você podia ter que dormir no porão. Hehe" Naruto tentou assustar. Não assustou, ela pensou que, talvez preferisse o porão._

"_Medo?" Naruto perguntou quando notou que a menina tremeu. "Desculpe, eu não queria assustar você Sakura-chann..."_

"_Tudo bem Naruto-kun, não... não, tô com medo não."_

"_Que foi Saky, você ta tremendo, ta com frio? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Sasuke perguntou chegando perto da amiguinha. Ele sempre fora perceptivo._

_Ela pensou em falar, mas não falou. Ela não sabia por que, mas tinha a sensação que não era uma coisa boa de se falar. Parecia errado. Parecia que ela devia esconder. Então ela escondeu, mesmo que quisesse falar, compartilhar. Não queria que eles pensassem que ela era uma amiga estranha, que tinha uma família estranha e não quisessem mais ser seus amigos._

"_Não... Tô bem Sasuke-kun!" Ela tentou fingir animação. "Vamos jogar mais!"_

_Porém as arvores estavam ficando alaranjadas com o por do sol e as mães dos garotos estavam vindo para levá-los para casa._

"_Tchaaaau Sakura-chaaaan!"Naruto gritou correndo até a mãe e levando a bola com ele._

"_Tchau Naruto!" Ela acenou._

"_Tchau Saky!" Falou Sasuke indo até a mãe calmamente._

"_Tchau Sasu-kun!" Ela sorriu quando ele fez uma careta. Ele detestava esse apelido._

_Ela riu, Naruto e Sasuke eram tão diferentes._

"_Vamos filha." A voz do pai chamou ela a uns poucos metros de distancia. Ela tremeu de novo._

_Respirou antes de se virar e segurar a mão do pai, seguindo para casa._

_Naquela noite, ela enrolou o máximo possível para ir dormir, assistindo e fingindo procurar deveres de casa. Por fim resolveu fingir que dormia no sofá. Quem sabe ela não poderia ficar ali mesmo. Mas logo sentiu seu pai a pegando nos braços e levando para a cama. O coraçãozinho dela se apertava no peito e, quando ele a deitou e ela fingiu que se arrumava e foi para a beiradinha da cama._

_Estava quase dormindo quando sentiu a respiração dele perto. Tremeu. Por quê? Por que ele fazia aquilo? Devia ser errado, ela achava que era errado. Não tinha certeza. Mas tinha certeza de que não gostava quando ele tocava nela. Ele nunca chegava muito perto, mas sempre a tocava. Ela detestava aquilo de todo coração, machucava. Queria pedir para ele parar, mas tinha medo. Ele podia se irritar e ele era assustador quando se zangava. Sendo assim, ela agüentou calada._

_Quando a mãe dela voltou tudo voltou ao normal. Ela queria contar, mas tinha medo. A mãe dela podia achar que ela estava mentindo. O pai dela podia ficar zangado com ela e com a mãe dela. E ela achava que a mãe dela ia ficar triste, então ela não contou. _

_Então aconteceu de novo, uns meses depois. _

_Desta vez, um dia depois do parque, quando estavam prestes a ir para casa, ela correu. Correu e se enfiou na mata. Correu tanto que teve que parar para respirar, mais ai não havia mais a luz alaranjada do fim de tarde. Estava tudo escuro e ela estava sozinha. Ficou lá, sentada em um tronco e chorando até que começou a chover, chover muito e ela ficou tremendo de frio. Em algum momento ouviu passos. Seu coração se encheu de esperança, quando vozes a chamaram e ela esperou reconhecer uma delas. Mas logo sua esperança morreu e ela se apertou mais contra o tronco da árvore. Não era a voz da sua mãe ou do Naruto ou do Sasuke. Só reconheceu a voz do seu pai. Ela não respondeu ao chamado. Preferia ficar no escuro e na chuva... mas as luzes chegavam mais e mais perto e ela viu que não poderia fugir mais..._

* * *

Sasuke havia caído no sono há um tempo quando sentiu o braço que estava na cintura de Sakura ser bruscamente tirado do lugar e o peso sobre ele sumir. Abriu os olhos e viu Sakura sentada na cama, nua e tremula. O corpo pálido brilhava de suor e tinha espasmos, de tanto que tremia.

- Sakura? – ele chamou se sentando ao lado dela. Tocando o ombro dela com receio e logo deslizando os braços em torno da cintura dela, tentando a deitar. Ela não se moveu ou respondeu. Ele já havia presenciado há alguns pesadelos dela antes e se preocupava enquanto esperava ela se acalmar, o que acontecia em alguns minutos, mas aquilo, a total falta de reação dela o estava preocupando mais do que as lágrimas.

- Saky? – ele tentou de novo, afastando os cabelos dela do rosto pálido. – Vamos, fale comigo. Está me matando de preocupação.

Ele a sentiu respirar fundo e ceder a ele, deitando em seu peito. Silencio se seguiu enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos dela, esperando por lágrimas que não vieram, não daquela vez.

- Quer me contar?

Ele sempre perguntava e a resposta era sempre a mesma.

- Não. Estou bem. –_Você está aqui agora._ Ela pensou. –Não foi nada.

- Hun. – ele disse apenas. Sabia que não adiantava insistir. – Certo.

Ele ficou mais um pouco ali, acariciando os cabelos rosados e acalmando-a, quando ela pareceu ter voltado a dormir ele lentamente começou a se desprender dela. Ele queria pensar, queria socar algo, queria ir para longe dela. Era louca a forma como ele podia se sentir ao lado dela. Em um momento queria abraçá-la até o fim dos seus dias e no outro lá estava ele, se consumindo entre a raiva e a preocupação. Como ela podia fazer isso com ele sempre? Deixá-lo na praia, fazê-lo ver o quanto algo a estava matando por dentro e não dar uma brecha para ele ajudá-la, entendê-la. Ele era ou não seu melhor amigo? Ela confiava ou não nele? Depois dos cortes e do pesadelo sua frustração estava atingindo níveis alarmantes.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu pousá-la no travesseiro ao lado do seu e fez menção de se levantar e ir para seu quarto sentiu ela lhe envolver mais forte com os braços o impedindo de deixar a cama.

- Não vá. – ouviu o sussurro de Sakura – Não me deixe só esta noite. Durma aqui. Por favor.

Ele nunca soube negar nada a ela, mesmo quando eram crianças e ela queria brincar de cabeleira com o cabelo dele. Assim como veio de repente, sua raiva evaporou no momento que ele notou o tom trêmulo na voz dela. O que ele estava pensando? Ela era sua garotinha frágil, ele deveria cuidar dela não bancar o egoísta possessivo que quer saber de tudo.

- Eu fico. – ele disse apenas.

E ele a sentiu relaxar novamente quando a acolheu entre seus braços.

- Obrigada Sasu-kun.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em questionamento aquele apelido infantil e bobo depois de tantos anos, mas ela não viu, já tinha se entregado ao torpor do sono e ele fez o mesmo, verificando o despertador do celular dela e se encaixando melhor ao corpo quente e nu dela, fechando os olhos.

_**-x-**_

_**Somente feche seus olhos**_

_**O sol está se pondo**_

_**Você ficará bem**_

_**Ninguém pode te machucar agora**_

_**Ao chegar a luz da manhã**_

_**Nós ficaremos sãos e salvos**_

_**-x-**_

* * *

Sasuke subia a escada cansado. Queria somente cair na sua cama. As provas haviam sido trabalhosas novamente e ele ainda dirigira até quase o outro lado da cidade para levar Sakura em casa, para ela pegar algumas roupas. Ele iria esperá-la, mas ela disse que chamaria um taxi, que iria demorar. Desconfiava que ela só queria um tempo sozinha, rezava a Deus que ela não aparecesse com novos cortes, ou ele mesmo faria picadinho dela. Para tudo havia um limite de tolerância.

Ao percorrer o corredor que levava até o seu quarto que ficava quase no final do corredor, escutou um barulho baixo que vinha da segunda porta à direita. O escritório de Fugaku. Mas ele não deveria estar viajando? _Porra_. Sasuke sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Então seu pai havia voltado antes do previsto? Por quê? Respirando fundo ele se virou e segurou a maçaneta da porta. Todo seu corpo estava tenso de antecipação, rejeitando firmemente a idéia de falar com Fugaku, mas ele se forçou a seguir em frente. Odiava "bater um papo" com o pai, mas queria, tinha que saber por que ele voltara mais cedo. Ele estava aprontando alguma coisa? Mais alguma morte estava a caminho?

Abriu a porta e se surpreendeu ao anotar que quem estava ali era Itachi e não Fugaku.

- Nii-san... – Sasuke chamou, percorrendo o olhar pela aparência do irmão mais velho: em pé ao lado da mesa do pai ele parecia muito pálido e magro. E só faziam 4 dias que o vira pela última vez.

- Otouto – Itachi o cumprimentou levantando os olhos dos papéis que tinha em mãos e esboçando um meio sorriso – Como estão indo as provas?

- Vão bem – Sasuke respondeu automaticamente ainda observando o irmão – Você... Você está bem Itachi?

- Estou. – o mais velho respondeu – E você?

- Você não me parece bem. – Sasuke falou, ignorando a pergunta do irmão. – Aconteceu... Alguma coisa?

- Ah – fez o irmão olhando novamente para os papéis que segurava – Não é nada. Eu só estou tentando não... Você sabe. Não se preocupe.

- Não se... – o estômago de Sasuke embrulhou e revirou de uma maneira estranha – "alimentar".

´- É. Isso. – Itachi confirmou rapidamente, em um misto de irritação e tristeza.

- Hun. – Sasuke não pôde evitar um suspiro de nojo. Que foi percebido pelo mais velho.

– Não aja desta forma comigo. Você faz parecer como se isso fosse uma escolha minha.

- Mas é escolha sua! – Sasuke gritou irritado – Você, mamãe e eu poderíamos tentar sair disso... Você sabe, fugir. Nós nos esconderíamos até–

- Até o que Sasuke? – Itachi perguntou irritado, largando os papeis que segurava sobre a mesa e encarando Sasuke friamente. – Até Fugaku e os outros nos encontrarem? Por que eles iriam, uma hora ou outra, você sabe. Você quer viver uma semana, um mês, escondido e esperando a pior das mortes? Você quer isso para a mamãe? Por que eu não. Não se iluda. Não há escapatória para nenhum de nós. Nenhuma esperança de um bom futuro.

Sasuke fechou as mãos em punho, o coração pulsando freneticamente. Ele estava furioso. Com medo.

- Eu não quero nem saber o que você acha! Você desistiu, se juntou a ele! Eu não vou desistir, não vou me tornar_ aquilo_! Tem que haver um jeito-

- Você acha que eu não teria feito qualquer coisa para fugir disso se houvesse alguma chance? – Itachi gritou, logo depois respirando fundo e passando as mãos pelos cabelos longos, havia dor em seus olhos enquanto ele encarava Sasuke profundamente. – Escute-me Sasuke, por que esta é a verdade: eu pesquisei durante toda minha vida e não achei absolutamente nada que pudesse acabar com isso. Eu gritei, briguei e chorei. Os outros quase me mataram mais de uma vez, quando eu acabava me metendo em coisas que eles não queriam que eu me metesse. Mas, no fim, não há como e nem para onde correr. Você acha que eu _gosto_ disso? Acha que estou feliz assim? Condenando minha alma, fazendo coisas horríveis... Não. Eu tento não _machucar_ ninguém com freqüência, evito o máximo que consigo. Mas não é uma coisa fácil... Está vendo a minha aparência? É isso que a _necessidade_ faz com você quando se passa muito tempo sem.. o que se precisa. Penso em morrer, mas, nas nossas condições isso não é tão fácil. Você deve saber o bastante para entender. E, além do mais, quero estar aqui para você e mamãe. Não confio em Fugaku.

- Está dizendo que prefere matar pessoas só para ficar perto da gente? – Sasuke perguntou, agora muito baixo, pois sentia sua garganta seca ante a perspectiva de tudo que o irmão mais velho dizia. Não havia saída então...? – Eu agradeço, mas prefiro morrer antes de me tornar um monstro. Além do mais, você não mata só por necessidade, você acaba com quem quer que seja que Fugaku manda, só porque sabe demais ou algo assim!

- Se eu não fizer, outros fariam. E, acredite em mim, fariam de um modo muito pior. – Itachi falou sombriamente, o rosto baixo – Eu faço ser rápido e quase sem dor, os outros brincariam, prolongariam a vida destes inocentes por muito tempo e com muita dor. Eu já presenciei. É por isso que aceito fazer o que faço Sasuke. Não é bem uma remissão, mas é o melhor que posso fazer por estas pessoas.

Sasuke não pôde pensar no que dizer. Era tudo muito complexo, a perspectiva do irmão não estava de todo errada. Era distorcida e cruel, mas como agir diante daquelas circunstâncias_? Itachi... Como devia ser terrível para ele._ E daqui a algum tempo ele, Sasuke, estaria fardado a tomar as mesmas atitudes... Ele se sentia afundar cada vez mais.

Itachi guardou os documentos que examinava minutos antes em uma pasta negra e caminhou até Sasuke, colocando a mão no ombro do irmão mais novo.

- Sasuke – a voz saiu mais fraca do que ele pretendia – Você já é um homem. Aproveite o tempo que ainda tem. Não o desperdice. E se prepare para o futuro. Se prepare para cumprir o que você acabou de dizer ou para aceitar o que você será. Eu já tomei minha decisão. Queria que você e mamãe não precisassem passar por isso, acredite.

- Eu acredito. – ele respondeu, rouco.

- Nós voltaremos apenas daqui a um mês, avise a mamãe.

E, com uma rapidez sobre-humana, Itachi passou por Sasuke e sumiu pela porta.

Ainda parado no escritório, agora vazio, Sasuke ouviu a porta da frente bater no andar de baixo. _Porra._ Ele odiava Fugaku por os fazer passar por tudo isso. Maldito ambicioso. Cada vez mias parecia que ele estava condenado aquela maldição.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto e se virou, socando a parede ao lado da porta ao sair, sentindo o punho inchar quase que instantaneamente. Uma fúria que beirava a insanidade estava se apossando dele e ele começou a marchar apressado para seu quarto. Não queria encontrar nenhum empregado ou a sua mãe naquele momento.

_**-x-**_

_**Não se atreva a olhar pela janela**_

_**Querido, tudo está em chamas**_

_**A guerra do lado de fora da nossa porta continua devastando**_

_**Agarre-se a essa canção de ninar**_

_**Mesmo quando a música tiver acabado**_

_**Acabado**_

_**-x-**_

* * *

Sakura chegou na casa dos Uchiha por volta das 20:00h, tendo ligado mais cedo para avisar a Mikoto que iria jantar em casa. Pensou encontrar Sasuke na sala, mas quando uma velha empregada atendeu a porta observou rapidamente que o primeiro andar deveria estar vazio, com exceção da pequena senhora que a deixara entrar.

Subiu as escadas e passou direto pela porta do seu quarto, parando em frente ao de Sasuke, quase no fim do corredor. Hesitou antes de bater. Deveria? Talvez fosse arriscado...

Ela quisera ficar em casa o fim de tarde e a noite quase toda porque queria passar algumas horas longe dele, sozinha com seus pensamentos, recuperando o tão delicado auto-equilíbrio emocional. Equilíbrio esse que quase tinha ido totalmente por água abaixo na noite anterior. Aquele momento carregado de lembranças dolorosas e de culpa por estar decepcionando-o de novo, o jeito como ela o tratou e toda a preocupação que ainda sim existia no olhar dele, o jeito como ele a confortou... Tudo isso fez o calor dos braços dele a envolvendo e a compreensão de ser ele ali com ela, a acalentando e afastando o passado, muito mais intensos.

Todos os sentidos dela despertaram para a realidade onde eles estavam nus na mesma cama, próximos o suficiente para que o calor dele se tornasse o dela. Então o corpo e o coração dela comandaram todas as suas ações. Ela lembrava de tê-lo agarrado como se ele fosse um bote salva-vidas, dando-se toda à ele, sem reservas, enquanto exigia o mesmo em troca. Lembrava-se de abrir vergões com suas unhas por todo o corpo masculino, de mordê-lo a ponto de tirar sangue vezes seguidas, vagamente consciente de que deveria abafar os gemidos e calar as palavras de amor. Lembrava-se dos dentes, da língua e dos lábios dele por toda sua pele, do calor abrasante das mãos dele nos seus quadris quando ele finalmente a penetrou, sussurrando roucas palavras incompreensíveis em seu ouvido. Depois disso lembrava-se apenas da escuridão banhada em dourado por trás das pálpebras fechadas enquanto eles pilhavam os lábios um do outro com beijos e mordidas para abafar os gritos do prazer intenso queimando por todo o corpo.

Nenhuma vez antes o sexo entre eles fora tão rude. Nunca antes ela quis tão desesperadamente dizer o quanto o amava, o quanto ele era importante. Insubstituível.

Ela fechou os olhos com força. Não, não era uma boa idéia vê-lo naquele momento, onde sua língua ainda coçava com as palavras não ditas. Seu auto-controle ainda continuava frágil, seu coração aos pedaços, as lembranças indesejadas vívidas. O caminho de ida até o prédio das provas naquela manhã e depois até sua casa já fora tortura demais. Sentir o cheiro dele, relembrar seu gosto e ter a certeza de que ela nunca teria mais que apenas algumas horas de prazer com o corpo dele estava se tornando demais para ela. Estava se tornando uma loucura, um martírio, acordar todos os dias com o pensamento obsessivo de até quando aquilo iria durar, de quando ele iria se apaixonar por alguma garota e voltar a tratá-la apenas como sua "irmãzinha", de quando ele diria que era melhor eles apenas voltarem a ser os amigos que sempre foram. E, quando isso acontecesse, será que tudo voltaria mesmo a ser como antes? Será que eles voltariam a ser melhores amigos ou se tratariam apenas como conhecidos, como acontece tão freqüentemente quando amigos se envolvem e não da certo? Droga! Ela começava a pensar cada vez mais que aquilo não ia acabar bem de jeito nenhum!

Suspeitava que chegar perto dele naquele dia só iria piorar as coisas. Os desejos do seu coração estavam falando mais alto até que os do corpo. Esperava mesmo que ele não pulasse sua janela naquela noite. Não achava que seria capaz de lidar com isso naquele momento. Principalmente depois daquele pesadelo abominável, cheio de lembranças, tão real, lhe roubara toda a noção de realidade por alguns instantes, trazendo sensações horríveis do mundo dos sonhos. A lembrança da vontade intensa do querer que fosse ele, Sasuke, a procurando naquele dia chuvoso nublara ainda mais a sua mente... Odiava quando sonhava com o passado, com aqueles dias. Algo como uma tempestade a varia por dentro e fazia a verdade angustiante voltar à tona. Se não fosse pelo Sasuke, se ele não estivesse ali para abraçá-la... Oh. Ela não queria nem pensar, talvez tivesse se cortado de novo. As lágrimas não haviam chegado, mas a dor havia. Ela estava se sentindo completamente acabada.

Voltou alguns passos pelo corredor e entrou no seu quarto. Largou a mochila de roupas limpas no sofá branco e sentou na ponta do colchão, se abaixando para tirar o all-star. A música "Broken Pieces" do Apocalyptica tocou, avisando que alguém lhe ligava. Ela pegou o celular do bolso do jeans, vendo no LCD o numero do seu pai. Ele devia estar ligando para saber como foram as provas. Ela apertou a tecla de silencioso e jogou o celular em cima da cama. Afundando o rosto nas mãos. Apesar de seu relacionamento com seu pai ser muito impessoal quase sempre, ele parecia ter deixado de ser tão rude com a passar dos anos, parecia achar que ela não lembrava e não querer lembrar também, assim às vezes perguntava algo sobre sua vida ou ligava para saber novidades, já que aparecia em casa uma ou duas vezes no mês, devido ao seu emprego. As conversas quando ele ligava nunca passavam de três minutos e, em casa, às vezes até assistiam a um jogo ou um filme juntos, mas era raro. Havia dias onde ela nem se lembrava que havia algo errado, havia outros em que ela mantinha uma distancia reservada e extremamente magoada. Aquele era um dia que se encaixava na segunda ocasião. O pesadelo, toda a situação com o Sasuke... Não queria mesmo falar com ele, nem sequer pensar nele naquele dia.

Sakura se levantou e foi direto para o banheiro, dispersando a banheira e ligando o chuveiro quente no máximo entrando em baixo da água totalmente vestida, começando a se livrar das roupas em baixo da água e jogando-as em um canto do Box. Ela queria chorar, mas não conseguia, apenas sua garganta comprimia e os olhos ardiam, mas nenhuma lágrima era derramada. Sentou no chão e puxou os joelhos contra o peito. Não queria pensar, não queria sentir. Queria dormir, mas tinha medo. Não queria ter pesadelos de novo_. Oh, Deus, não queria..._

_**.x.**_

"_**Albert Camus escreveu: 'Abençoados são os corações que podem dobrar, eles nunca se partirão.' Mas eu me pergunto... Se não se partir não haverá cura, não havendo cura, então, não haverá aprendizado. E se não houver aprendizado... Então não haverá luta. Mas a luta é uma parte da vida, então, devem todos os corações partirem?"**_

_**.x.**_

_**Lucas - One Three Hill**_

_**.x.**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_Então... A música tema deste capítulo é Safe & Sound, da trilha Sonora de "Jogos Vorazes", filme baseado no livro de mesmo nome da autora Suzanne Collins. Achei a música linda, letra e melodia. Ainda mais que é exatamente como a Taylor (apesar de eu não curtir muito as músicas dela, ela acertou em cheio nessa!) falou em uma entrevista: compor uma musica para Jogos Vorazes é como compor um hino de morte. Combinou perfeitamente com os livros. Já leram? Recomendo totalmente, chorei no terceiro, tipo, muiiito. História magnífica! Sim, choro com livros. Ah, choro com quase tudo que tenha uma história digna de ser apreciada. Rs._

_Então... Espero que tenham gostado deste cap, foi tenso e eu realmente detestei escrever a parte do pesadelo, mas enfim._

_Obrigada a todos os que acompanham "Paper Flowers"! Eu irei responder a todos que me mandaram reviews por PM, li todos os reviews com carinho e entusiasmo, fico emocionada e honrada a cada review! Vocês são demais! *-*_

_Até mais!_

_Azami-san_


	6. Sentimentos

† _**Paper Flowers **_†

_Por Azami–san_

_**Capitulo VI – Sentimentos**_

–_**x–**_

"_**Não é você, nem amor, apenas nada."**_

–

_Evanescence__ – Farther Away_

–_**x–**_

* * *

_**Terça-Feira**_

_**17h32min**_

Era fim de tarde e o vermelho-alaranjado do sol poente se espalhava pelo quarto cobrindo tudo com sua cor ironicamente _alegre._

Sakura prendeu a respiração e depois soltou bem devagar, repetindo esse processo algumas vezes na tentativa inútil de se livrar daquele incômodo. Ela estava sentindo uma abominável dor no estômago. Mas não era uma dor qualquer, era uma dor aguda, compressiva e misturada com um enjoo estranho que nem gerava o vômito e nem deixava o seu estômago quieto. Isso a estava dividindo entre a raiva, a impaciência e, sim, a tristeza. E tudo isso só por que o Sasuke estava sendo um idiota com ela.

Ela se perguntava constantemente por que ela, que sempre foi tão forte e independente, se deixava atingir tanto assim por causa de um garoto. Ela supunha que era provavelmente por dois motivos: um, ele não era um _garoto qualquer_ e dois, _sentimentos_ eram uma merda. Ela era apaixonada pelo Sasuke,_ sentia_ algo por ele, logo, se ele agia de uma forma que magoasse seus _sentimentos_, ela se_ sentiria_ assim: triste, com dor e irritada.

"_Báh, que baboseira."_ Ela pensou enquanto tentava analisar seus sentimentos naquele fim de tarde.

Ela deveria saber melhor que ninguém que análise não dava em nada. Eram anos ouvindo sua irmã se lamentar por causa das ameaças do marido, ouvindo os medos dela, ouvindo os pesadelos dela e tendo os seus próprios... Tentando analisar toda essa merda sem nunca ter sucesso algum. Tudo isso ensinou à Sakura que a ação era melhor do que a meditação. E ela queria agir, queria ir na casa do Uchiha e gritar com ele, perguntar o por quê das atitudes dele. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que não deveria por que ela já fizera isso e de nada adiantara. De que valia, então, ir lá e se humilhar em busca de respostas e atenção? Nada, não valia nada. Ele que ficasse lá, agindo como um babaca. Ele que esfriasse a cabeça, pensasse nos seus atos e depois viesse se desculpar com uma boa explicação na ponta da língua. Mas... e se ele não viesse? Quer dizer, quantas horas, dias, semanas isso poderia durar? Esse... esse comportamento explosivo e rude? Sem conversas legais, sem risos, sem abraços, sem beijos? E será que ela aguentaria ilesa? Por que, verdade seja dita, ela já não tinha muita facilidade em se manter longe da lâmina com ele por perto, apoiando-a, então imagina agora? Não que eles nunca tivessem brigado antes, longe disso, sempre brigaram muito por causa do gênio feroz deles, mas agora era diferente, esse era o primeiro desentendimento sério que tiveram desde que a amizade deles tinha adquirido _cores_. Ah, e como ela estava odiando isso.

Não que ela tenha se tornado uma_ menininha_ carente e fraca agora que eles ficavam juntos, mas ela estava com medo. Com medo de o motivo do comportamento dele ser exatamente por causa do novo status do relacionamento deles. Com medo que o que ela mais temia nesses últimos meses enfim estivesse acontecendo e ela estivesse perdendo o Sasuke – o melhor amigo e o amante – para sempre.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

–_**x–**_

"_**Você já amou alguém tanto,**_

_**Que você mal consegue respirar?"**_

–

_Eminem __– I Love The Way You Lie_

–_**x–**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**5h30mim antes:**

Era hora do almoço naquela segunda feira e Sakura e Hinata haviam acabado de expulsar os meninos de perto delas para poderem conversar em particular em um banco afastado no jardim da escola, embaixo de uma grande árvore. Sakura havia convencido Hinata a se abrir com ela no fim da aula anterior, onde por meio de bilhetinhos e da expressão extremamente deprimida da amiga, descobrira que ela estava com algum problema.

– Vamos Hina-chan, pode me dizer o que está acontecendo, eu guardarei bem seu segredo, eu sou sua amiga afinal, não é? É algo com a sua família? – Sakura perguntou gentilmente, tentando incentivar a amiga que era muito tímida a falar – Não é por nada não, mas eu sei que eles são bem rígidos...

– Ah, Sakura-chan, isso eles são mesmo, mas eu até já me acostumei – Hinata disse com um suspiro – Não me incomodo mais tanto quanto antes e, depois, agora que eu e o Neji-niisan fizemos as pazes, ele tem dado uma força com essas coisas de responsabilidade e regras, mamãe e meu pai gostam dele, então pegam mais leve.

– Sério? Que legal da parte dele! Vendo o Neji sempre tão intocável eu achava que todo o esforço que ele era capaz de fazer por alguém além dele mesmo era pela TenTen. – Sakura riu – Então, se não é isso, qual é o problema?

– Bem, er... sabe... Sakura-chan... – Hinata corou intensamente – Não é bem um pro-problema, não é nada tão importante.

– Vamos Hinata-chan, você concordou em me deixar te ajudar, não foi? – Sakura tentou novamente persuadir a amiga. Depois, um enorme sorriso foi se formando no rosto da rosada – Ah, já sei, é sobre o Naruto, não é?

– O-o q-que? – A Hinata ficou completamente ficou escarlate e depois começou a falar muito rapidamente – Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que você está querendo dizer Sakura-chan.

– Vamos Hinata, eu sei que você sente algo por ele – Sakura revirou os olhos ante a face muito vermelha e envergonhada de Hinata – Qual é Hina-chan, ele só não percebeu ainda porque é muito tapado, mas eu não sou.

– Es-está tão na cara assim? – Hinata perguntou corada.

– Olha, na verdade não. Fora o jeito como você sempre cora e gagueja quando _ele _especificamente fala ou toca em você. Você é reservada com todo mundo, então todos geralmente acham que é simplesmente timidez. – Sakura explicou calmamente – Eu só sei que não é apenas isso porque sou sua melhor amiga e passo muito tempo com você, então consequentemente acabei observando que seu nervosismo extremo se dá apenas quando se trata do Naruto.

Sakura suspeitava dos sentimentos da amiga pelo loiro a um pouco mais de um ano, mas resolveu deixá-la livre para contar apenas quando quisesse. Infelizmente parece que subestimara a timidez da amiga e ela não se abriu até praticamente ser forçada naquele momento.

– Suponho que eu deva estar feliz por apenas você ter percebido – Hinata suspirou e depois olhou com olhos arrependidos para Sakura – Gomem, eu sei que eu deveria ter te contado, mas eu fiquei com medo... sei lá, de ser mais real se eu falasse para alguém em voz alta. Ele é nosso amigo a tanto tempo... me senti culpada. De alguma forma eu esperava meio que fosse sumir em algum momento ou algo assim. É idiotice, não é?

– Não, não é. – Sakura passou seu braço sobre os ombros da amiga para consolá-la – E não tem o que desculpar garota, eu entendo. É muito difícil se abrir com qualquer pessoa sobre uma coisa que te assusta só de pensar e que, de alguma forma, parece errado.

A morena apenas afirmou com a cabeça, sentindo-se desolada e sem esperanças. Hinata realmente achava que era errado gostar de Naruto porque ele era seu amigo a tantos anos... era errado e ainda pior, sem esperanças. Ele nunca olharia para ela com outros olhos.

– Mas, não é errado se apaixonar Hinata-chan e eu acho que a negação agora já não é mais uma saída. Faz quanto tempo que gosta dele? Sei que desde que éramos pequenas você tinha vergonha perto dele, não consigo lembrar de uma época onde você não corasse perto dele ou deixasse algo cair quando ele chega perto demais.

– Sou um desastre não sou? – Hinata riu meio sem ânimo e depois respirou fundo: já que estava sendo sincera tinha que falar tudo e não havia nenhuma pessoa em quem confiasse mais para ouvir seu desabafo de qualquer forma – Tempo demais eu acho. Lembra de quando éramos crianças e eu me mudei para a sua rua e nós nos tornamos amigas e um fim de semana você me apresentou ao Sasuke e ao Naruto-kun no parque? Desde aquele tempo que eu admiro o Naruto-kun.

– Desde aquele tempo você gosta dele? – Sakura perguntou surpresa. Isso eram oito anos.

– Não exatamente – Hinata riu – Eu disse que admirava ele naquele tempo. Eu tinha crescido, como você sabe, em um regime familiar rigoroso. Cercada de adultos sérios e com poucos amigos, quase sempre tão tímidos e assustados quanto eu. E então eu conheci você e o Sasuke... e o Naruto-kun apareceu cheio de calor e liberdade e energia, sempre me fazendo rir, preenchendo meus dias com cor... Eu me sentia sempre melhor perto dele, embora me sentisse também sempre envergonhada diante da sua animação vibrante, o jeito como ele sempre parecia saber o que dizer enquanto eu não conseguia me expressar corretamente nem se eu quisesse. Então os anos foram passando e eu comecei a perceber com que, para mim, ele tinha se tornado especial entende?

"_Você não imagina o quanto"_. Ela pensou.

– Sim – Sakura sussurrou pensando no quanto era interessante que o amor sempre tenha algo haver com o jeito que uma pessoa se sente perto da outra, não importa o motivo.

– Faz muito tempo que eu entendi o que eu sinto por ele. – ela suspirou baixo e apertou mais as mãos no colo – E faz muito tempo que eu sei que não devo ter esperanças.

– Por que você acha isso? – Sakura perguntou incrédula – Sabe, não é como se fosse loucura pensar em vocês dois juntos. Quem sabe você só precisa de um pouco de coragem, dar umas dicas para ele perceber o que você sente... porque você sabe como ele é desligado! Porque você não tenta Hinata-chan?

– Ah, Sakura-chan, você sabe o porquê! – Hinata olhou para a rosada como se fosse _tão_ óbvio e depois, notando que a amiga continuava sem entender o ponto de vista dela, começou a explicar – Você sabe, o Naruto-kun é bonito e legal e divertido e tem um monte de garotas que querem sair com ele... Com toda essa competição como ele poderia se interessar por uma garota que nem consegue falar com ele sem gaguejar em algum momento?

Sakura girou os olhos.

– Você é tão boba! – A rosada riu – Certo que o Naruto é bonito e legal, mas ele é tapado demais para merecer toda essa admiração. E você também é bonita e legal e inteligente e de todas essas coisas eu tenho certeza que ele não se importa com você engolir umas palavras às vezes. Ele sempre foi carinho e se importou com você e–

– Como amiga Sakura-chan – Hinata a interrompeu falando baixo e rapidamente, nervosa e amargurada – o Na-Naruto-kun sempre foi muito gentil e preocupado comigo... Mas sempre me viu e sempre vai ver como uma amiga. Sempre tem alguma garota na garupa da moto dele, e essa garota nunca fui eu.

Sakura abraçou a amiga que agora estava com o rosto marcado de lágrimas e acariciou os cabelos dela gentilmente.

– Você não quer ser uma delas Hina-chan. – A rosada tentou explicar – Nenhuma delas foi especial e é por isso que ele nunca namorou nenhuma até hoje. Elas são só diversão para ele.

Hinata ouviu a amiga enquanto olhava para o colo tristemente. Ela sabia que era verdade que as eventuais acompanhantes do Naruto eram apenas passatempos, mas não deixava de machucar saber das garotas que ele tinha, vê-las sair com ele.

– Talvez você tenha razão Sakura-chan, mas as coisas não deixam de ser impossíveis para mim por causa disso. – A morena falou finalmente – Ele continua saindo com elas mesmo que não se importe com elas e, em algum momento, ele vai achar uma de quem goste.

– Então tome alguma atitude antes que isso aconteça! – Sakura incentivou, não conseguia olhar a amiga tão triste assim, ainda mais porque havia esperança – Se você quer falar sobre outras garotas então pense quantas delas ele trata com todo o respeito e carinho com o qual ele te trata? Você pode se tornar essa garota Hinata-chan.

– Não posso. – Hinata insistiu olhando para a amiga – Mesmo que eu tivesse a ilusão que ele pudesse me ver de outro jeito, eu não tenho coragem de arriscar a nossa amizade caso eu estivesse enganada. Tenho medo de perder amizade dele. Você não teria medo de perder a amizade do Sasuke-kun?

Passaram–se alguns segundos antes que a Sakura respondesse a pergunta da amiga. Era uma amarga ironia afinal e ela se sentiu culpada ao pensar no quanto estava escondendo da Hyuuga.

– Sim. – Sakura respondeu e a palavra se quebrou, então ela limpou a garganta e tentou de novo – Sim, eu teria. Mas isso não vai acontecer com vocês. Naruto é um idiota e nem deve desconfiar dos seus sentimentos, mas eu vejo como ele olha para você. Não é só amizade e nem mesmo apenas desejo... é algo mais. Você pode ser essa garota especial Hina, pode até já ser.

Sakura engoliu um nó que começava a se formar na sua garganta. Remorso pelo tantinho de ciúmes que sentia da sua amiga naquele momento e que começava a inundá-la. Hinata poderia ainda não saber, mas ela poderia ter algo que Sakura nunca teria: o amor da pessoa amada. Sua amiga e o Dobe poderiam ter uma relação saudável e baseada em sentimentos muito mais nobres do que o tesão e o conforto, que eram os motivos dos beijos do Sasuke. A rosada balançou a cabeça, deixando os próprios dramas amorosos para depois.

– Você é uma boa amiga Sakura-chan – Hinata riu limpando os olhos corretamente com a manga do uniforme – Mas eu não posso acreditar nisso. Acho que vou ter que me conformar apenas com a amizade do Naruto-kun.

Sakura suspirou. Por enquanto era melhor não insistir, conseguir que a morena se abrisse com ela já era muito, dada a natureza reservada dos Hyuugas.

– Olha, eu não estou dizendo para pular em cima dele nem nada... – Sakura brincou – Mas tente apenas não fugir certo? Deixe acontecer.

– E do que eu iria fugir? – Hinata perguntou desanimada – Não é como se ele fosse me chamar para sair ou algo assim...

– Mas e se ele chamasse? Ou tentasse te beijar? Você não iria tentar sumir ou arrumar alguma desculpa ou desmaiar? – Sakura perguntou querendo animar um pouco a amiga levando o tema um pouco mais na esportiva – Tenho certeza que iria desmaiar...

– Ah! Talvez fosse mesmo. – Hinata riu e corou – Bem, e-eu não sei... é uma ideia tão absurda...

– Ok, eu sei então. Você enfiaria a cabeça na terra como um avestruz! – Sakura zombou.

– Hei! – Hinata protestou – _Isso_ eu não faria!

– Então o que você faria exatamente se ele te chamasse para sair hoje? – Sakura intimou divertida com a reação da amiga.

– Ele quem? – Naruto perguntou se aproximando com Sasuke e Shikamaru – Quem quer te levar para sair Hinata-chan?

– Ow, olha o ciúmes Naruto. – Sakura brincou – Não faz bem para a pele.

– Eu... Eu não... – O loiro se atrapalhou e começou a coçar a nuca, um pouco corado – Que absurdo Sakura-chan! Eu só estou preocupado com a Hinata-chan! Ela é minha amiga e eu não quero que nenhum tarado a desrespeite!

– Você quer dizer alguém como você? – Sakura provocou mais um pouco.

Desta vez Naruto gritou.

– O-O QUE? – O loiro surtou, totalmente vermelho agora – EU NÃO DESREISPEITARIA A HINATA-CHAN NUNCA! NÃO MESMO!

Sakura lançou um olhar de "_Eu não estou dizendo?"_ para Hinata que corou muito e negou veementemente com a cabeça.

– Claro Dobe, nós sabemos disso – Sasuke apaziguou e se sentou no banco ao lado da Hinata – E aí meninas? Então vocês se livraram da gente para poderem falar sobre garotos?

Sakura notou a distancia que o Uchiha deliberadamente impôs entre eles. Ele estava estranho. Desde o domingo a noite que eles não se falavam direito. Ele não aparecera no quarto dela e, na manhã seguinte, ele não a cumprimentara com o habitual beijo no rosto ao se encontrarem antes de sair para fazer as provas. Também não haviam conversado no carro enquanto iam e voltavam dos exames e ele a deixou diretamente na casa dela, a pedido da rosada.

Ela sabia o que era um hematoma de soco, notou o inchaço avermelhado nas juntas dos dedos da mão dele e o jeito como ele estava anormalmente quieto. Ela se perguntou se havia sido alguma briga com o Fugaku-san ou o Itachi, mas decidiu não perguntar nada, dar um tempo para ele. Ela conhecia o gênio do amigo sabia que Sasuke tinha um relacionamento complicado com os homens da família, mas rezava para que as coisas não tivessem ido tão longe assim. Além do mais a Mikoto-san não dissera que eles estavam viajando? E sempre havia a possibilidade de ter sido alguma briga de rua, já que o Uchiha mais novo tinha a capacidade de atrair muitas confusões para si próprio e estava sempre pronto para mais uma. Respirou fundo. Talvez ele a contasse quando estivesse pronto. O problema era que paciência não era bem a melhor virtude da Sakura, então ela decidiu chamá-lo para uma conversa quando a aula acabasse.

– Mais ou menos – Sakura respondeu sorrindo e tentando não ser mostrar afetada pela atitude do Sasuke – Hinata-chan tem muitos admiradores.

– N-não! – Hinata começou a protestar horrorizada com o que o Naruto pensaria – Nós só–

– Imagino que seja verdade – Sasuke cortou com um meio sorriso e olhou para o loiro provocativamente – Vai investigar as intenções de todos eles Dobe?

– Talvez – o loiro respondeu baixinho um segundo antes do sinal tocar – Vamos gente! É aula da Kunerai-san agora!

Naruto foi em direção à escola chamando os outros com uma empolgação um pouco demasiada.

Os outros dois garotos o seguiram lentamente e Sakura aproveitou para sussurrar no ouvido da amiga meio risonha.

– Hina-chan, um pouco de ciúmes às vezes faz bem.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

–_**x–**_

"_**Eu desisti de você. O amor some. O meu sumiu.**_

**Eu me afastei, a dor dessas palavras me atingindo tão forte quanto se ele tivesse me estapeado. **

**Algo mudou em sua feição, como se ele soubesse o quanto me machucou. Eu não fiquei lá para ver. **

**Ao invés disso, eu abri caminho para fora do corredor e corri pelas portas de trás,**

**com medo de que, se eu ficasse um segundo a mais, todos na igreja me veriam chorar."**

–

_Vampire Academy: __O Ultimo Sacrifício – Richelle Mead_

–_**x– **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**1h30mim antes:**

– Sasuke-kun! – Sakura chamou chegando ao estacionamento já quase vazio em tempo de vê-lo abrindo a porta do carro – Espere! Quero falar com você.

Ela parou por um minuto, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e tentando recuperar o fôlego tomado na corrida. Ele havia sido o ultimo a sair da sala de aula, batendo papo com o Kakashi-sensei, então ela teve que esperar observando de longe até que eles se separassem na entrada do estacionamento.

– Sobre o que? – ele perguntou.

Ela ouviu a voz rouca soar com monotonia e endireitou-se para encarar o garoto que agora estava apoiado contra a porta fechada do automóvel, olhando para algum ponto interessante sobre o ombro dela. Ela quase perguntou o que tinha de tão interessante do outro lado do estacionamento que ele nem ao menos podia desviar o olhar para encará-la por um minuto.

– Você precisa mesmo perguntar? – ela se irritou – Você está esquisito desde ontem. E, você sabe, é difícil não notar seu probleminha na mão.

– Odeio quando você é irônica. – Sasuke sussurrou com os dentes apertados – E, não se meta.

Sakura piscou. Levou um segundo para absorver o fora. Sasuke nunca, ou quase nunca, a tratava assim. Ele sempre era reservado e, certo, se mantinha distante e sempre parecia que não se importava com ninguém, mas era apenas o jeito dele. Ele podia até ser impaciente e agressivo com os outros, mas não com ela. O que estava acontecendo?

– Eu sei. – ela disse automaticamente – Sei que você não gosta quando sou sarcástica. Mas não foi minha intenção, eu só–

– Só o que Sakura? – ele soou baixo, porém ainda irritado – Só queria saber? Você não tem que saber de tudo.

Sasuke estava irritado, não com ela, mas com sua vida, seu destino inconcebível. Ele não queria falar assim com ela, mas não podia controlar a irritação ao vê-la tornar as coisas ainda mais complicadas para ele. Por que ela não podia simplesmente aceitar que ele queria distância? Seria mais fácil para os dois.

– Olha, se você não queria dizer era só falar tá? Não precisa ser grosso – ela falou muito rápido, ficando irritada também – Eu só fiquei preocupada.

– Dispenso. – ele disse virando-se para abrir a porta do carro.

Sakura sentiu o coração apertar. Alguma coisa não estava certa, o Sasuke-kun que ela conhecia não era assim tão frio.

– Sasuke-kun – ela chamou segurando o braço dele levemente antes que ele entrasse no carro – Só... só fale comigo. O que está errado? Você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

Ele sabia que poderia se livrar do contato entre eles sem esforço algum, porém permaneceu parado com a porta aberta, olhando por cima do carro. Ele tinha evitado encostar nela desde o encontro com o Itachi. Ele se sentia sujo, contaminado. Chegou a pensar em simplesmente abandonar a escola e sumir até a inevitável hora chegar, mas então havia a sua mãe e ele não poderia deixá-la e o sumiço dele chamaria muita atenção. Uma atenção que com certeza Fugaku não queria. Então depois ele pensou em apenas se afastar dos amigos aos poucos, para que quando chegasse a hora de ele assumir sua outra vida, a separação e a mudança não fossem tão dolorosas. Mas como se afastar do Naruto ou _dela_ delicadamente? Ela precisava dele e ele, bem, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, precisava dela também. Um simples toque dela despertava seu corpo para a luxúria e para coisas que ele ainda não entendia. Ele estava infeliz. Ele estava com _medo._ Não sabia mais o que era certo fazer.

Com a falta de reação dele, Sakura se aproximou mais e encostou a bochecha nas costas dele, sentindo o calor bem vindo. "_O que aconteceu com você, Sasuke-kun?"_

– Você... Você sabe Sasuke-kun. – Sakura mordeu o lábio, preocupada – Eu achei que, depois de tudo, você já soubesse que pode confiar em mim para qualquer coisa.

"_Mas talvez não para isso. Estou te protegendo Saky, você não pode ver?"_ Ele pensou, mas não disse nada. Doía sentir o calor dela, ouvir o receio na voz dela, mas esse era o melhor jeito. Afinal, cedo ou tarde ele ia ter que se distanciar, para o próprio bem dela.

– Sasuke-kun, fale comigo, por favor.

Ele se encolheu ao ouvir a voz dela tremer, mas não iria mudar de ideia, talvez o melhor jeito fosse fazer isso rudemente. Então ela se magoaria e ele se odiaria, mas conhecia ela – e o orgulho dela – o bastante para saber que ela não iria mais atrás dele.

– Sakura, me deixe em paz – ele forçou-se a falar, ainda de costas para ela – Cuide da sua própria vida.

A rosada recuou um passo com as palavras do garoto.

– Por que você está fazendo isso? – ela perguntou magoada – Caramba, eu só estou preocupada! Eu não posso te obrigar a me contar nem nada–

– Não, não pode – ele sibilou.

– Não seja idiota! Claro que não posso. E eu não estou dizendo que eu faria isso. – ela abaixou o tom e tentou falar suavemente – Foi algum problema com, sabe, sua família?

– Não é da sua conta. – ele disse grosseiramente.

– Eu não quero ser intrometida Sasuke-kun! – ela apressou-se em esclarecer – Mas se eu puder ajudar, pelo ao menos ouvir–

– Só que não há nada para ser dito – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, desejando poder sair dali o mais rápido possível.

– Então foi... foi algo sobre... – ela começou baixinho e olhou ao redor para ter certeza que não havia ninguém por perto – Foi o que aconteceu esse fim de semana?

Ele não respondeu e ela continuou em um sussurro quebrado.

– Foi o que eu fiz? Você sabe... – ela engoliu em seco, odiando ter que falar sobre aquilo, falar o nome daquilo – A lâmina?

– Não seja ridícula. – ele disse asperamente sentindo o estômago se contorcer.

Ela se encolheu.

– Ou o que aconteceu entre nós...? – ela continuou, precisando entender – Eu não... Eu fiz algo errado?

Ele sentiu a boca ficar seca e fechou os olhos se abominando completamente. Ela agora estava achando que a culpa era dela? Como ele podia estar fazendo aquilo com ela? Ele queria explicar, mas não podia. Tinha que ser feito.

– Isso não é um interrogatório – ele disse – E eu estou indo.

Ele entrou no carro rapidamente, dando partida e assistindo ela correr em direção à saída do estacionamento.

_Merda. _Ele amaldiçoou sob a sua respiração.

_._

_._

_._

–_**x–**_

"_**Que vergonha, nós nos tornamos coisas tão frágeis e despedaçadas."**_

–

_Paramore__ – Let The Flames Begin_

–_**x–**_

_._

_._

_._

_**18h00min**_

Ela estava olhando para um numero muito conhecido no LCD do celular. Seus dedos coçavam por ligar, mas ela se obrigava a ter mais amor próprio. Ele errara, ele a tratara mal, ele tinha que fazer o primeiro movimento para uma reconciliação. Ela rolou na cama, impaciente. Odiava assuntos mal resolvidos, odiava não falar com o Uchiha e odiava ainda mais que a culpa fosse dele.

Sakura ergueu a manga da camisa e observou a pele marcada do antebraço. Cinco dias. O ultimo estava quase completamente curado, já fechado e começando a criar uma "casquinha". Haviam, no entanto, outras cicatrizes. Umas apenas linhas brancas, mais antigas, outras ainda em alto-relevo e meio rosadas, não tão antigas assim. Será que era esse o problema? Ele aguentou esse _pequeno _problema dela por anos e agora havia finalmente se cansado? Mas ela nunca pediu para que ele se sentisse minimamente responsável e nem nada do tipo! Ela sabia, no entanto, que ele se sentia.

Pior do que pensar que ele tinha se cansado do drama pessoal dela era pensar que ele simplesmente se cansara _dela_. Se cansara dela como amiga, como amante, como mulher. Talvez ela tivesse feito algo errado no sexo? Errado em algo como amiga? Ah! Uma das únicas coisas boas na sua vida era a amizade do Sasuke e ela tinha estragado tudo. _Merda, merda,_ _merda._

Ou talvez... Talvez fosse realmente algo familiar ou pessoal e ele precisasse de mais tempo para se acalmar e resolver. Ela sabia como ele era orgulhoso e não iria querer ajuda. Mas isso não justificava ele tê-la tratado tão mal.

Sakura se levantou e foi até a cozinha, onde a mãe preparava o jantar pacientemente. Ela sempre insistia em cozinhar. Haruno-san amava a culinária.

– Mãe, eu estou cansada, amanhã tem aquela expedição ao Jardim Botânico de Kyoto, então eu vou dormir mais cedo certo? – a rosada informou à mãe enquanto se apoiava no umbral da porta.

A jovem senhora olhou para a filha com preocupação.

– Não vai esperar pelo jantar? – ela perguntou gentilmente – Está quase pronto.

– Não, mãe. – tudo o que Sakura queria naquele momento era mergulhar no doce sono do esquecimento por algumas horas – Não estou com fome. Se eu acordar com fome como alguma coisa mais tarde. Prometo.

– Você precisa se cuidar melhor Sakura. – Negima intimou a filha e depois a observou pelo canto dos olhos – Faz dias que não come direito e eu não sei se você alimentou-se bem na casa da Mikoto-san. Vou perguntar a ela.

Sakura suspirou. Ela sabia que alguma hora chegariam àquilo de novo.

– E é só isso que quer perguntar à Mikoto-san, mãe? – a garota perguntou o mais suavemente que conseguiu – Não é a primeira vez que eu durmo lá, ou que ele dorme aqui.

– Mas ultimamente é diferente. – Negima justificou – Vocês estão crescidos.

– Naruto e Hinata também vêm dormir aqui e eu na casa deles às vezes e eu não vejo a senhora implicando tanto. – a rosada se irritou – Além do mais, eu e o Sasuke-kun somos amigos à anos mãe, não é como se houvesse algo mais entre nós.

Mentir para a mãe era algo que Sakura odiava fazer, mas era inevitável. O que ela diria, como explicaria sua relação com o Sasuke sem soar absurdo? _"Mãe, eu transo com o Sasuke-kun às vezes, mas não precisa se preocupar, não é nada de mais. É só amizade colorida sabe? Ha, e eu amo ele e ele não sabe e não sente o mesmo. Mas a vida não é justa não é? Eventualmente, eu ficarei bem. Eu espero."_ Seria muito interessante ver a expressão – e as ações – de Negima-san após essas palavras. Melhor não meter as pernas pelas mãos, Sakura sabia.

– É só que vocês são muito... unidos, filha. – a senhora tentou explicar – Você parece estar mais com ele do que com o Naruto ou a Hinata.

– É por que nós nos entendemos melhor. – Sakura ofereceu. Ela sabia que era uma explicação fajuta, mas era a que se aproximava melhor da realidade.

– Eu só tenho medo de até onde vocês se entendem bem. – Negima-san finalmente desabafou – Eu não quero que você cometa um erro grave Sakura.

_Tarde demais._ A garota pensou deprimida.

– Não pense besteiras mãe. – Sakura forçou um sorriso falso – Eu e ele não temos nada. Só somos grandes amigos e é tudo.

– Sei que você não pensa como seus irmãos sobre relacionamentos, mas tente não fazer nada que vai fazê-la se arrepender depois. – Negima continuou sem perceber o suspiro frustrado da filha – Sua irmã, por exemplo, casou-se com o primeiro namorado–

– Sim, grande casamento ela fez – Sakura interrompeu irritada – Um canalha como aquele. E você ainda vem me falar sobre como eu devo levar a minha vida espelhada nas decisões dela? Nem ela mesma acha que fez as melhores escolhas hoje em dia, mãe.

– E você acha que eu não sei que o seu cunhado é um hipócrita? – a senhora perguntou irritada e deprimida – Eu sei, mas nada posso fazer. É o casamento da sua irmã, não podemos nos meter.

– O caramba que não. – Sakura sussurrou entre dentes – Espere só até o dia em que eu ver–

– Você não vai fazer nada! – a mãe falou com autoridade – Não cabe a nós interferir no casamento de outra pessoa, mesmo que seja o da sua irmã. Além do mais ele só fala mesmo, não vai fazer nada.

– Só fala? A senhora faz parecer pouco as ameaças dele. – Sakura se irritou, elevando a voz – A senhora não cansa de ouvi-lo maltratar a sua filha debaixo do seu teto? Porque eu sim! Eu já falei a ele uma vez o que eu sou capaz de fazer se ele machucar alguém daqui, e eu faria mesmo tudo o que eu disse!

– Faria nada! Você não é como ele Sakura, não fale assim. – a voz de Negima tremeu um pouco – É por isso que o Kabuto te odeia tanto, você fica falando essas coisas... ele não vai fazer nada contra ninguém, só fala por ciúmes da Akemi.

Vendo a sua mãe abalada Sakura se arrependeu de falar alto com ela. Negima era tão bondosa que achava que todos mereciam desculpas e bondade. Sakura forçou-se a ter mais paciência, pois sabia o quanto toda essa situação estava afetando a sua mãe desde que sua irmã, o marido e o filho vieram morar em sua casa, uns dois anos atrás.

No começo os três pareciam uma jovem família feliz, mas logo e gradualmente o cunhado fora se mostrando quem realmente era. Um hipócrita, canalha e mentiroso. A situação toda se tornara quase insustentável, mas Negima permanecia com a resolução de que era uma fase e que ninguém deveria interferir. Uma bela idiotice, na opinião de Sakura.

– Mãe, não é só ciúmes – Sakura tentou explicar calmamente – O Kabuto agora tem andado com o filho do tio Nagato, aquele mesmo que mandou o pai para o hospital ano passado, lembra? Essas são as companhias dele. Ele não presta.

– Seu pai já desculpou o seu primo Hidan por aquil que você precisa fazer também – a senhora disse em tom de ordem – Você tem que aprender a perdoar Sakura, é muito rancorosa.

– Só pode ser brincadeira. – Sakura mordeu a parte de dentro da bochecha – Se vocês acham que perdoar muda as pessoas eu não concordo! Eu–

– Chega. – Negima interrompeu resoluta – Se não quer jantar então vou guardar um pouco dentro da geladeira. Esquente quando sentir fome. Agora vá tomar um banho antes de dormir e lave bem toda essa maquiagem do rosto, vai acabar envelhecendo seu rosto antes do tempo.

Sakura apertou os dentes e desencostou do umbral da porta, odiando ser tratada como criança e sabendo que insistir naquela discussão era perda de tempo.

– Boa noite mãe. – Sakura sussurrou derrotada – Amanhã saio cedo para a excursão, volto na quinta.

– Tome cuidado. – Negima recomendou com voz mais carinhosa – E ligue quando chegar lá.

– Não se preocupe. – Sakura disse indo em direção ao quarto.

Tudo o que ela faria naquele momento era cair na cama.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**–x–**_

**_"–O que aconteceu conosco Keith? Porque sofremos tanto?_**  
**_–Nós nos apaixonamos. Em algum ponto, quem nós amamos esqueceu de nos amar de volta."_**

_**–**_

_Deb para Keith – One Three Hill_

_**–x–**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**N/A:** Oie! Aqui estou eu finalmente! Beeem, eu tenho que dizer que estou muito feliz por cada vez mais pessoas estarem comentando, seguindo e favoritando "_Paper Flowers_"! Muitooooo obrigada, amo vocês!

Então, como sempre, a vida é – usando uma linguagem sutil – muito _complicada. _Eu acabei de escrever esse capítulo há umas duas semanas, mas não pude postar antes e só revisei uma vez, então me perdoem se houver algum erro certo?

Eu respondi aos reviews por PM da vez anterior (espero que todos tenham recebido), mas a partir de agora vou responder em cada capitulo porque fica mais rápido e fácil para mim certo?

_**Respondendo aos Reviews:**_

**13hexe****:**

_Calmaaa Serenna!Rsrsr respira, inspira... isso... rs_

_Bem, eu não vou estragar a surpresa esclarecendo agora o que são, mas posso dizer que você chegou bem perto de acertar em uma dessas coisas que você citou. Hehehe_

_Eu também morro de saudades das suas reviews e de escrever e sempre que estou em uma aula chata me pego anotando tópicos ou pequenos trechos para um novo capitulo. Sei, sei, é errado, mas eu não resisto! RS Fico arquitetando um jeito de surpreender ou mexer com os sentimentos de quem lê... Huahuahua (risadinha maléfica), tomara que eu esteja conseguindo. Kk_

_Sim! A tão falada família Uchiha tem algo de sobrenatural, pode apostar! Que bom que está dando para entender o enredo. =]_

_Já sobre a Sakura... ela tem seus próprios problemas para cuidar, acho que deu para começar a notar nesse capitulo não foi? Espero ao ter sido muito tenso. _

_Muiito obrigada por continuar acompanhando Serenna, fico muito feliz! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico constrangida. Kkk_

_Kissus!_

**Ivy-Sama:**

_Muito obrigada Ivy! Quando o Sasuke descobrir a coisa vai esquentar, pode ter certeza. Cretino mesmo não é? Tenho nojo deste tipo de coisa também._

_Desculpe a demora em atualizar._

_Beijos!_

**Cah Hoshiko:**

_Nossa Cah Hoshiko, eu fiquei realmente sem palavras ante a sua análise de "Paper Flowers". Mesmo, muito obrigada por tudo o que disse, isso só me faz ter mais ânimo para continuar. É muito bom saber que alguém vê minha história desta maneira linda. Que bom que está gostando. _

_Você me deu inspiração com essa reviwew, acredite. Agradeço novamente._

_O nome da fanfic foi inspirado mesmo em "imaginary" da Amy Lee. Linda não é? Você tem um tumblr com esse nome? Eu vou procurar, com certeza. Minha irmã também achou a frase relacionada à chapeuzinho bonita. Eu sou meio fascida por esses contos de fadas. Bobo, não é? RS_

_É um prazer tê-la como leitora. Novamente, muito obrigada pelas palavras._

_Beijooos!_

**Kissus! **

**Azami**


	7. O que é um coração?

_**Paper Flowers**_

_Por Azami-san_

–_**x–**_

_**Capítulo VII – **__**O que é um coração?**_

–_**x–**_

"_**Não me deixe sozinho. Eu não estou sangrando, mas dói muito."**_

–

_Gaara – Naruto Clássico_

–_**x–**_

* * *

Sentada na ultima fileira do ônibus Sakura olhava a paisagem que passava rapidamente pela janela. Sua mente viajava para longe a cada momento, algumas vezes recordando e outras apenas pensando. Seu coração estava mergulhado em uma agonia amarga e ela pensava cinicamente a todo momento: _"Não era você que se perguntava apenas alguns dias atrás se o sentimento agridoce de estar com ele e não poder esperar nada mais que sexo valia a pena? Aí está sua resposta._ _É sempre melhor ter um pouco do que não ter nada."_

O braço do Sasuke acidentalmente encostou-se ao dela e ela sentiu o corpo inteiro se arrepiar e o coração saltar dentro do peito. Será que a paixão podia matar alguém? Quem sabe ocasionar um ataque cardíaco... Ela podia afirmar com certeza que um coração bater nesse ritmo não era saudável. Morrer de amor... De figura de linguagem à literalidade. _"Ah, a doce ironia da vida! O que seriamos de nós, reles humanos, sem o senso de humor doentio do universo?"_ Sakura pensou, esbanjando sarcasmo naquela manhã.

A rosada fechou os olhos e, por um momento, pensou que compreendia porque as pessoas se viciavam nos mais diferentes tipos de drogas. Às vezes fugir da realidade se tornava bastante tentador, não importava o meio. Ela nunca havia provado nada de ilícito e realmente não começaria agora, era orgulhosa demais e se considerava forte o suficiente para sobreviver apenas com sua própria força de vontade, mas naquele momento ansiou a chegada do sono profundo. Ela não havia conseguido dormir nada na noite anterior e estava tão despedaçada que só queria um momento de descanso.

Os novos cortes – _nada_ mais além de um deslize no meio da madrugada, _nada_ para se preocupar – coçavam sob o curativo fino embaixo da manga da camisa do uniforme e ela distraidamente passou os dedos no local. Esquecera-se de usar o antisséptico... E então ela lembrou do dia em que o Sasuke descobrira seu vicio, do dia em que a vira se cortar no telhado da escola e em como ele fora gentil tratando do corte com toques leves e no quanto as mãos dele eram quentes...

Uma vez ela ouviu em algum lugar que "recordar é viver". E então ela se perguntava por que – _maldição!_ – ela tinha que ter lembranças. A vida não seria mais fácil se as pessoas pudessem esquecer todas as coisas ruins e que traziam dor ? Mas ai ela notava que não lembrar não tornava o fato menos real. Assim como no filme _"Efeito Borboleta" _– que ela odiava, odiava, _odiava_! Fazia-a lembrar-se dela mesma _–_ eventualmente o passado volta para bater à sua porta e assombrar sua vida.

Alguém gritou alguma coisa nos primeiros bancos do ônibus e ouve uma explosão geral de risos, o tumulto tirou-a dos seus devaneios e ela olhou ao redor sem muito interesse. Todos os seus colegas conversavam e riam, mas ela definitivamente não estava no clima. Ino e Tenten, que estavam nos bancos à sua frente, até haviam tentado puxar assunto com ela no começo da viagem, mas a rosada não participara de nenhuma conversa ativamente e elas acabaram por respeitar sua vontade de isolamento. Ao seu lado, Sasuke mantinha uma conversa animada com o Naruto sobre vídeo games e até mesmo Hinata, que estava sentada ao lado do loiro nos assentos do outro lado do corredor do ônibus, participava esporadicamente.

Apenas Sakura se mantinha calada e distante. Quando alguém lhe perguntava se estava tudo bem ela colocava seu convincente sorriso falso no rosto e dizia que sim, que estava com dor de cabeça e isso era tudo. Era tão fácil enganar as pessoas. Ao menos as que não olhavam com atenção, já os seus amigos mais próximos tinham conseguido perceber que algo estava errado na frieza com que o Uchiha a estava tratando. Ele sentara-se ao seu lado apenas para não chamar a atenção para o atual status de "brigados" deles e assim evitar fofocas e encheção de saco do resto dos colegas de viagem, uma vez que Ino já havia armado um verdadeiro escândalo mais cedo, quando percebera o que estava – ou não estava, no caso – acontecendo entre ela e o Sasuke.

* * *

–_**x–**_

"_**Ele é tudo que você quer**_

_**Ele é tudo que você precisa**_

_**Ele é tudo dentro de você"**_

–

_Everything You Want - Vertical horizon_

–_**x–**_

* * *

_**Um ano e quatro meses antes: **_

_Depois mais de uma hora o procurando em todos os lugares da cidade que ele frequentava Sakura finalmente o encontrou, sentado no bar de uma boate no centro bebendo uísque. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e o observou terminar sua dose, logo depois o ouvindo falar com a voz rouca e arrastada._

_- Só vá embora Sakura – ele a cortou – Eu não quero falar com ninguém. _

_- Sasuke-kun – ela começou – Eu sinto-_

_- Eu não quero ser rude com você – ele explicou entre dentes – Vá embora._

_- Você não tem que me dizer o que aconteceu – ela argumentou – Mas eu não vou te deixar sozinho._

_Passaram-se alguns minutos e Sakura o viu terminar mais uma dose. Ela estava preocupada com ele, nunca o tinha visto beber tanto e nunca o tinha visto brigar com o Itachi daquela maneira. Seu coração doía por ele e ela queria tanto que ele confiasse nela para consolá-lo... Ela o viu derrubar metade do uísque no balcão ao pegar o copo com dedos instáveis e se irritou com o estado em que ele já estava. Ele queria entrar em coma alcoólico? Desmaiar de bêbado? Não na frente dela!_

_- Então agora vai beber para esquecer seus problemas? – ela perguntou chateada e cansada – Você nunca-_

_- Não. – o Uchiha passou uma mão pelos cabelos negros e mais compridos que o habitual com impaciência – Seja lá o que for falar Sakura, eu não quero ouvir. _

_- Eu só quero que vá comigo para casa Sasuke-kun – ela pediu tocando o braço dele – Você vai?_

_Ele respondeu pedindo mais uma dose._

_- Por favor, por favor, Sasuke-kun – ela apelou, sabia que ele detestava quando ela era insistente – Eu só não quero te deixar aqui, bêbado assim._

_- Me deixe em paz – ele grunhiu – Vá para casa dormir._

_- Tá legal. Como se eu fosse mesmo te obedecer. Eu já te disse que não vou sair daqui sem você. – ela afirmou resolutamente – Se você não vier comigo eu sento aqui do seu lado e começo a beber com você até ficarmos completamente bêbados! Então nós dois vamos dormir em um banco de praça e seremos levados para a delegacia como vagabundos. _

_- Sakura-_

_- Barmen! – Sakura chamou levantando a voz para ser ouvida sobre a musica alta que tocava – Uma dose de uísque para mim também!_

_- Porra Sakura, deixe de ser irritante só dessa vez! Você não desiste mesmo não é? – ele ergueu a voz e ficou de frente para ela a olhando furioso. Se não fosse o som ensurdecedor da boate, eles teriam chamado alguma atenção – Eu não quero a companhia de ninguém nesse momento! Nem a sua! _

_Sakura se encolheu um pouco com a fúria inesperada e seus olhos arderam. Ela, porem, engoliu corajosamente o nó na garganta. Não era mais uma criança para chorar por causa de algumas palavras gritadas, mas doeu muito vê-lo tão descontrolado e tão inalcançável. A impotência em ajuda-lo fez até seus ossos doerem._

_- Sasuke-kun – ela o abraçou inesperadamente e afundou a face no pescoço dele, falando no ouvido do moreno apenas alto o suficiente para ser ouvida por ele – Não faz isso comigo, por favor. Não me afaste. _

_Sasuke sentiu o tremor do corpo pequeno e um aperto de culpa repuxou seu estômago. Ela era sua melhor amiga. Ela era Sakura. Por que ele a estava tratando assim? Ela não merecia a grosseria dele e ele não deveria descontar suas frustrações nela, não importa o quão aterrorizante havia sido suas ultimas semanas. Então ele se rendeu a esse apelo magoado. Ele sabia que ela devia estar procurado-o desde que pegara aquele taxi depois da briga com o Itachi em cada um dos lugares da cidade que sabia que ele frequentava. Ela devia estar exausta. Retribuiu o forte abraço de Sakura, acariciando suavemente suas costas para confortá-la._

_- Eu vou pra casa com você. – ele disse com a voz rouca e um pouco instável._

_Ele se levantou tombando e se apoiou nela. Sakura pagou a conta e o ajudou a deitar no banco de trás do carro e se sentou na direção. Naruto a levara até ali e depois pegara um taxi, afirmando que era difícil achar um táxi àquelas horas da noite naquela parte da cidade e recomendando que ela cuidasse muito bem do BMW dele. Sakura sabia dirigir, mas ainda não tinha carteira de motorista, porém não tinha outro jeito. Esperava que não encontrassem nenhuma patrulha no caminho, ou iam mesmo parar na cadeia._

_Graças a Deus ele tinha concordado em ir com ela, já estava ficando desesperada com o estado dele. O caminho era longo e não demorou muito para que Sasuke adormecesse no banco de trás do carro. Sakura o olhava uma vez ou outra pelo espelho retrovisor para ver se ele estava bem. De repente ela sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Estava com medo do comportamento estranho do Sasuke desde que voltara das férias de verão duas semanas atrás... Ele estava tão estranho, mais reservado do que o normal, parecia sempre com raiva, triste, assustado. E ela nunca imaginou que o Sasuke pudesse sentir __medo__ de alguma coisa. Ele sempre fora tão calmo, controlado e forte... todo seu alto-controle sendo até mesmo confundido com frieza. A assustava só imaginar o que o tinha feito ficar tão descontrolado assim. Quando ele socou o Itachi... Nunca o vira com tanta raiva antes. E aqueles cortes nas costas dele... Ele havia voltado dizendo que havia conseguido o machucado em um __emocionante __ataque de urso, mas não fazia sentido um urso entrar no jardim do prédio chique no centro de Londres onde ele havia passado as férias e o aniversário. Tudo estava tão estranho... Sentiu mais lagrimas quentes mancharem seu rosto e se esforçou para se concentrar na estrada. O que menos queria agora era um acidente. _

_Ela havia estado tão confusa com seus sentimentos pelo moreno durante ultimo ano... Até que alguns meses atrás, depois de muitas lutas interiores e noites insones, se conformou em aceitar que estava totalmente e completamente ferrada. Que o carinho desmedido que sentia pelo Uchiha mais novo havia se transformado em um outro sentimento muito mais complexo, que as emoções e vontades inapropriadas que ultimamente sempre a dominavam quando ele estava por perto tinham um nome: __amor. __Que estava apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo. _

_Sakura já havia tido dois ou três relacionamentos amorosos desde seus quatorze anos, mas sempre coisas passageiras, coisas de momento. Ela havia agido como uma covarde todas as vezes, caindo fora sempre que sentia que o namorico estava ficando sério demais. Nenhuma vez ela se apaixonara e a perspectiva de passar anos da sua vida com alguém a aterrorizava. Ela achava que o futuro era muito mais brilhante sem outra pessoa para confundir sua percepção... Até se ver ansiando para o compartilhar o "pôr do sol do amanhã" abraçadinha com o Sasuke. Ele sempre fora lindo, sempre a fazia rir, sempre estava lá para ela quando ela precisava de um ombro amigo ou de águem com quem contar, era confiável, compreensivo e – sendo realista – muito sexy. E ela sempre achava como se pudesse passar horas conversando com ele. Talvez amar ele fosse inevitável. Quem poderia culpá-la?_

_Mas era uma paixão inviável, impossível. Ele era seu melhor amigo, na relação deles não havia espaço para amor romântico. Ele sempre a veria como a amiga de infância, a menina que é quase um "mano". Sasuke sempre seria cego pelo companheirismo entre eles e nunca a veria como mulher. E ela nunca colocaria a amizade entre eles em risco. Não iria arriscar, não poderia perdê-lo. Além do mais o Sasuke nunca se apaixonara e já dissera que achava que nunca aconteceria. Ele achava "essa história de amor" a maior bobagem. Isso, claro, só a fazia recear ainda mais o novo sentimento que tinha por ele. A vida dela já era complicada demais sem relacionamentos autodestrutivos._

_Estavam quase chegando quando começou a cair uma chuva fraca. Ela parou na frente à garagem da casa dele, pois o portão da garagem estava fechado e ela não sabia qual era a chave que a abria no meio de tantas existentes no chaveiro que conseguira puxar do bolso do Sasuke. Sakura o amparou enquanto eles caminharam para a casa, mas a chuva havia ficado muito forte e acabaram se molhando completamente enquanto atravessavam o jardim. Tudo estava fechado e escuro, e Sakura pôde então constatar, com certo alívio, que os pais dele não estavam em casa. Ela tinha certeza que Fugaku não levaria "na boa" o filho de mal completos dezesseis anos chegando em casa completamente bêbado. _

_Ela encontrou a chave correta e abriu a porta, o deixando sentado no sofá enquanto ia até a cozinha preparar um café forte. Quando voltou trazia uma xícara em uma mão e duas toalhas na outra, o encontrando com a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá, aparentemente cochilando. Porém ao chegar mais perto notou que ele apenas encava o teto branco com uma expressão vazia. Entregou uma toalha a ele e pousou a xícara na mesa de vidro na frente da TV._

_- Se enxugue e tome este café Sasuke-kun – ela pediu enquanto se enxugava com a outra toalha – Vai ajudar._

_- Eu não quero café – Sasuke disse rabugento._

_- Mas precisa tomar! – ela disse já sem paciência. Detestava falar com pessoas bêbadas. Eram tão absurdas! – Agora eu vou pegar alguma coisa para limpar esses machucados._

_O lábio inferior dele tinha um corte profundo, assim como sua sobrancelha esquerda. Além dos hematomas que provavelmente estavam escondidos pelas roupas._

_Ele a olhou meio sem graça e pegou a xícara, mas não bebeu nada, ficou olhando para o chão._

_- Desculpe por tudo no bar Saky. – vendo que Sakura o olhava com uma expressão triste ele acrescentou – Não tinha- __não tem__ nada haver com você. É pessoal._

_"Pessoal." Sakura repetiu mentalmente com uma pontada de decepção. Entre ela e o Sasuke as coisas raramente eram tão pessoais que não podiam compartilhar. Ela não conseguiu deixar de se sentir magoada e preocupada ao saber que existia algo tão importante a ponto de atormentá-lo e que ele não podia ou queria dividir com ela. Claro, ela estava sendo completamente hipócrita se fosse considerar que ela não tinha compartilhado com ele uma ou duas coisas da sua vida._

_- Eu entendo Sasuke-kun.– ela disse indo em direção ao banheiro e voltou com anticéptico, algodão e um band-eid – Me deixe cuidar desses cortes ou então vão infeccionar._

_Ela se aproximou e cuidadosamente limpou e desinfetou o corte de aproximadamente dois centímetros que havia na sobrancelha dele, reprimindo um sorriso ao pensar no aborrecimento dele quando descobrisse que ela havia colocado um band-eid do Bod Esponja. _

_Sasuke fez uma careta quando ela passou o algodão com anticéptico no lábio inferior dele. _

_- Isso não dói nada, deixa de ser manhoso – Sakura disse rindo e tentando disfarçar o tremor da sua mão enquanto limpava o sangue. Os lábios vermelhos e sangrentos dele eram tentadores demais para os seus hormônios adolescentes e ela pensou avidamente em dar um beijinho para que "sarasse mais depressa". Ela repreendeu-se pelo pensamento no mesmo instante. Mesmo que ele estivesse irresistível naquela camisa social da farda manchada de sangue e com os cabelos bagunçados e molhados grudados ao pescoço – mas parecido com um bad boy do que nunca – não era o momento de pensar nisso, talvez nunca fosse._

_Ele se levantou cambaleando, tirou o tênis e a camisa molhada, revelando algumas marcas rochas na pele, e começou a se secar com a toalha. Tombou mais algumas vezes, mas conseguiu se equilibrar._

_- Você quer ajuda Sasuke-kun? – Sakura perguntou com a voz quase esganiçada. Obviamente não era a primeira vez que via o amigo sem camisa, já o vira até com menos, mas aquele dia tinha sido estressante e ela estava vulnerável, fraca. As marcas na pele dele só a fizeram mais nervosa._

_- Não, 'tô bem. – ele terminou de se secar e olhou nos olhos de Sakura. – Obrigado por estar aqui comigo Saky._

_- Não seja bobo – ela disse dispensando a gratidão dele com um aceno de mão. Ele nunca passaria por maus momentos sozinho no que dependesse dela. – O Naruto e a Hina-chan também estão preocupados. Eles estavam procurando você pela cidade também, eu liguei para eles quando saímos da boate. Eles queriam vir aqui, mas eu disse que já está tarde, que ia te trazer para casa e você vai ficar bem por essa noite. Eles vêm pela manhã._

_- Vocês não precisavam ter feito isso – ele disse antes de tomar um gole do café forte e fazer uma careta – Eu ficaria bem. _

_- Claro – Sakura concordou sarcasticamente – Eu não sei o que houve entre você e o Itachi, Sasuke-kun, mas sei que foi grave. Não precisa me contar se não quiser, mas não me diga que está bem._

_- Talvez não esteja. – ele admitiu baixinho e Sakura sabia que ele só havia dito isso por causa da nebulosidade do álcool. Conhecia Sasuke o bastante para saber que ele preferia morrer a dizer a verdade sobre seus sentimentos – Mas você vai se dar mal por minha causa. Está tarde e eu sei que sua mãe não gosta que durma aqui quando minha mãe não está._

_Sakura corou. Negima-san era o tipo de mulher conservadora e sempre teve sua própria opinião sobre sua amizade com o Sasuke. Dormir na mesma casa que o Uchiha sem um adulto por perto para vigiá-los estava fora da cota de confiança que tinha na própria filha._

_- Eu liguei para casa e avisei que estaria com a Hinata. – Sakura esclareceu e o observou dar passos instáveis para colocar a xícara vazia na mesinha de centro – A Hina-chan vai me dar cobertura._

_Ele parecia estar bêbado o bastante para perder a noção de proximidade e bateu com a perna no vidro da mesa. Sakura não conseguiu segurar um riso alto ao ver a cena hilária que se seguiu, mas o riso logo morreu quando ela notou que os pulos desajeitados que ele dava para poder segurar a perna latejante iriam resultar em um tombo doloroso. E resultaram. Ele caiu estatelado com um baque pesado no chão acarpetado ao lado do sofá. Graças a Deus a uma distância segura dos restos de porcelana quebrada da xícara que havia sido largada de qualquer jeito momentos antes. _

_- Sasuke!– Sakura, assustada, correu e se ajoelhou do seu lado – Você está bem? Se machucou?_

_- Calma - disse ele com um sorriso meio bêbado - Eu estou bem. Agora me ajuda a levantar, por favor._

_Sakura o puxou pelas mãos, mas como ele era muito pesado, ela acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu com dele._

_Eles estavam muito próximos e era impossível seus olhos não se encontrarem, suas respirações não se confundirem. Talvez pelo desinibimento que o álcool produziu sobre o desejo que ele reprimia a tanto tempo, Sasuke sentiu a irresistível vontade de tocar a face de Sakura e de beijar seus lábios macios o empurrarem na direção dela. O cheiro dela o entorpecia e ele se deixou levar meio que sem perceber, lentamente erguendo um pouco a cabeça e encostando seus lábios nos dela num beijo atrapalhado e macio. Ela o abraçou, confusa e atordoada, e retribuiu o beijo ansiosamente. Esperava pelos beijos dele há muito tempo. Em algum lugar na mente dela, ela sabia que estava errado, mas o calor dos lábios dele se movendo suavemente sobre os dela não deixava espaços para o raciocínio lógico. _

_Colocando uma mão em cada bochecha dela, ele a puxou mais para perto e acariciou os lábios dela com a língua antes de enfiá-la sem pedir permissão na boca da rosada. Naquele momento não existiam os amigos de infância, só a atração adolescente. O beijo deles evoluiu para algo faminto e apressado e, enquanto deslizava as mãos para agarrar os cabelos negros do Uchiha, ela finalmente reconheceu que o gosto forte na língua quente dele era de álcool. O coração acelerado dela deu uma fisgada e ela lentamente segurou as mãos dele e as tirou de sua pele, separando os lábios dela dos do Sasuke no processo. Ele a olhou confuso por um instante até que ela reuniu toda força de vontade que possuía e se levantou de cima dele quase bruscamente. Ele estava bêbado e não estava beijando-a conscientemente. Por mais que fossem gostosos e tentadores, ela não queria os beijos dele desse jeito. Queria que ele a beijasse sabendo o que fazia, por que queria, por que a desejava. E, mesmo que doesse doentiamente pensar que isso provavelmente nunca fosse acontecer, ela não iria se render a um falso desejo dele. Não era justo com nenhum deles. _

_- Sasuke-kun... ah... desculpe. – ela o encarou ainda deitado no chão e forçou um sorriso tremulo ao mesmo tempo que sentia seu rosto queimar e suprimia a vontade de correr para longe – Eu não sei o que houve, acho que foram todas as emoções de hoje._

_ "Que desculpa esfarrapada Sakura. O que você fez, hein?" __ela pensou. Não podia permitir que ele descobrisse o quanto aquele beijo mexeu com ela. _

_- A culpa foi minha Sakura – ele disse enquanto tentava se levantar se apoiando no sofá, evitando o contato visual – Minha mente está bagunçada e eu ultrapassei os limites-_

_- Esqueça. – ela o cortou antes que ele começasse a falar dos limites e tudo ficasse mais complicado. __"Sim, esqueça... é isso. Provavelmente você nem vai se lembrar disso amanhã."__ Ela pensou entre magoada e aliviada. – Vamos só esquecer ok? Nada aconteceu. Estamos os dois muito cansados, não foi nada. Vamos apenas dormir._

_Sasuke sentou pesadamente no sofá e colocou as mãos no rosto. _

_- Hun. – ele disse com voz baixa e apoiou mais uma vez a cabeça no encosto do sofá – Ok. Vamos deixar isso para lá. Preciso mesmo dormir Sakura._

_A voz dele soava sonolenta e instável e Sakura percebeu que ele dormiria logo._

_- Sasuke-kun – ela chamou ignorando o tremor do seu corpo e se aproximando dele novamente – Venha, eu te levo até seu quarto._

_Ele ignorou o chamado e a mão estendida dela e se deitou no sofá confortavelmente. _

_- Durma no meu quarto, o de hospedes está em reforma – ele se lembrou de omitir que havia sido Fugaku que quebrara tudo lá dentro em um acesso de raiva duas semanas atrás – Eu fico aqui. Só preciso que me traga um travesseiro e um lençol Saky. Você pode?_

_Sakura pensou em recusar a oferta, mas então ela dormiria onde? Na sala? Não gostaria que se Itachi ou Fugaku-san chegassem pela manhã e a vissem esparramada no sofá deles._

_- Claro Sasuke-kun. Obrigada. Volto já.– ela agradeceu e subiu as escadas para pegar o que ele havia pedido no quarto. _

_Voltou com uma colcha grossa e um travesseiro enorme e viu que ele ressonava baixinho, já entregue ao sono. O cobriu com cuidado, mas quando ergueu a cabeça dele levemente para por o travesseiro ele entreabriu os olhos e se sentou, mexendo-se sob as cobertas. Só quando viu o jeans meio molhado que ele usava cair ao lado do sofá foi que percebeu que ele estava esperando ela trazer o cobertor para poder tirar a roupa úmida e dormir. Sakura mordeu os lábios e tentou expulsar de sua cabeça as imagens impróprias de um Sasuke só de boxers – ela já o vira se trocando uma vez ou outra já que ele não era muito modesto e ela era quase um mano para ele, então ela sabia sim que tipo de roupa intima ele usava – embaixo daquele cobertor. Sua pele formigava desconfortavelmente querendo calor, mas Sakura apenas recolheu o jeans molhado dele._

_- Obrigada Saky – ele disse quando de afundou mais uma vez no sofá – E me perdoe... _

_- Está tudo bem Sasuke-kun – mais para provar para ela mesma do que para acalmá-lo ela se inclinou e afagou os cabelos dele – Boa noite. Se precisar de mim é só chamar._

_- Hun – Sasuke assentiu e fechou os olhos – Boa noite._

_Meia hora depois Sakura saiu do banheiro após um banho quente e parou no meio do quarto sem saber o que vestir para dormir. Suas roupas estavam todas molhadas e ela as havia colocado para secar na lavanderia – nunca descobrira como usar a secadora da Mikoto-san – rezando para que secassem até o amanhecer. Depois de um minuto de hesitação abriu o guarda-roupa do Sasuke e pegou uma das camisas de moletom pretas e macias que ele usava de noite. Não era a primeira vez que ele a emprestava uma roupa para dormir de qualquer forma. _

_Ela não se incomodou em dormir nua por baixo da camisa, não era como se alguém fosse ver, mas se sentiu estranha dormindo assim na cama do Sasuke. Com o passar dos anos ela havia se familiarizado com aquele ambiente e ela e o Sasuke sempre estavam ali conversando, jogando vídeo game ou fazendo algum trabalho escolar, mas ela nunca dormira ali. Quando ia dormir na casa dele sempre ficava no quarto de hospedes. O cheiro dele estava nos lençóis, no travesseiro, em toda parte e ela se sentia inebriada, quase tonta. Tudo o que pensava era no Sasuke. Sua mente estava um turbilhão de pensamentos e todo aquele dia passava como fleches diante dos seus olhos sempre que os fechava. Ela sentia vontade de chorar e de sorrir na lembrança do beijo e seu corpo todo esquentou ao recordar a sensação e o calor do corpo dele, da boca dele... _

_Fungando baixinho ela se encolheu na cama e abraçou o travesseiro aspirando profundamente o cheiro ironicamente doce dele enquanto se perguntava se seria muito errado se juntar a ele no sofá usando nada além de... nada. _

_- Claro Sakura. Ótima ideia. – Ela se repreendeu em voz baixa – E mesmo que ele não te chute de lá por estar bêbado, amanhã você teria que arrumar um novo melhor amigo e uma nova virgindade. _

_Tudo estava uma droga e ela estava ficando louca._

_Aos poucos e depois de muito tempo o corpo dela se rendeu á exaustão e ela deslizou para a inconsciência._

* * *

–_**x–**_

"_**Corações?**_

_**Vocês humanos sempre falam de corações, como se vocês os tivessem em suas mãos.**_

_**O que é um coração?**_

_**Se eu quebrar e abrir seus ossos, eu vou vê-lo?**_

_**Se eu rasgar seu peito... Eu o encontrarei lá?"**_

–

_Ulquiorra Schiffer - Bleach _

–_**x–**_

* * *

O primeiro beijo que ela ganhou do Sasuke... O primeiro beijo que realmente importou para ela. Parecia que aquilo tinha acontecido mil anos atrás. E ele nunca saberia sobre esse momento de fraqueza. Era estranho pensar que eles já haviam compartilhado muito mais do que um beijo agora e os mesmos sentimentos de incerteza e medo que sentira naquela noite ainda eram tão reais. E ela se sentia tão perdida, confusa e sozinha... como se ela ainda fosse uma criança começando a descobrir o mundo e os sentimentos. Mas ela já não era mais criança há muitos anos. Em menos de um mês ela se formaria no ensino médio, dentro de mais alguns talvez ela entrasse em uma boa universidade... O futuro vinha logo ali, dobrando a esquina. E ela nem sabia o que fazer com o agora. Ela queria chorar, gritar, não ter que tomar decisões difíceis. Mas, então, todas as decisões são difíceis para uma pessoa indecisa.

Era engraçado, ela achava, o modo como algumas pessoas – até mesmo pessoas que nem a conheciam direito! – vinham dizer a ela que a achavam corajosa, até mesmo ousada. Talvez fosse sua máscara de jovialidade e segurança que inspirasse esse tipo de opinião. Lógico, ela nunca hesitaria em se lançar contra leões para defender as pessoas a quem amava, mas agora ao invés da independência a qual se forçara e que tanto desejava, ela se sentia mais como uma Julieta quebrada e frágil diante da perspectiva de uma vida inteira sem amor, sem seu amado. Como – não, _quando _– ela se deixara chegar a tal ponto de dependência? Ela se sentia uma garota ingênua por estar à beira das lágrimas em um dia tão bonito por causa de um amor não correspondido. Não era para ela ser mais forte que isso depois de tudo pelo que passara? E, droga, não era para o amor ser uma coisa legal? Deviam parar de enganar as pessoas naqueles livros.

- Sa-Sasuke? – a voz tímida da Hinata se fez ouvir cortando o relato entusiasmado do Uzumaki que se gabava de ter zerado um apenas dois dias o _Halo 4_ – Eu poderia trocar de lugar com você por uns minutos?

O Uchiha a encarou por um momento sem responder.

Hinata sabia que precisava conversar com a Sakura desde que a encontrou na escola naquela manhã com a maquiagem escura que sempre usava nos olhos verdes um pouco borrada nos cantos. Demorou algum tempo até ela perceber que o motivo provavelmente era o garoto que, ironicamente, quase sempre a fazia sorrrir: o Uchiha. Ele estava praticamente ignorando a rosada e Hinata realmente estava surpresa com isso já que eles raramente brigavam e, quando brigavam, eram mais do tipo que trocavam olharem irritados durante todo o dia para no final da tarde se esbarrarem em algum canto da escola e trocarem xingamentos até resolverem suas diferenças e estarem sorrindo novamente. Ela nunca havia visto os dois amigos tão distantes um com o outro. Quando o Naruto desistiu de tentar convencê-los a contar a ele o que havia acontecido e sussurrou no ouvido dela que iria fazê-los se resolver de alguma maneira ela teve esperanças. Porém agora, meia hora depois de terem iniciado a viagem e nenhuma palavra trocada entre a rosada e o Uchiha, as esperanças estavam quase todas mortas e ela resolveu que ao menos consolar a amiga ela poderia e deveria fazer.

- Claro. – Sasuke finalmente concordou – Tudo bem.

Enquanto a morena se levantava para trocar de lugar com o Uchiha, procurou os olhos do Uzumaki e recebeu de volta um olhar de desculpas e entendimento.

Sakura estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não notou o momento da troca de lugares, então se surpreendeu um pouco ao sentir uma mão suave tocá-la no ombro para chamar sua atenção.

- Hinata? – a rosada chamou ao virar-se e ver a morena ao seu lado, onde antes se encontrava uma das razões das suas noites mal dormidas – O que foi?

- Eu que deveria perguntar isso não é? – Hinata sussurrou para que só a rosada a ouvisse – Você quer conversar Saky-chan?

Sakura forçou um sorriso para a amiga.

- Não precisa Hina-chan, eu estou bem. – ela disse olhando nos olhos claros da amiga – Obrigada.

- Talvez você não queira falar sobre o assunto e talvez eu não possa fazer mais do que apenas ouvir... Mas já é alguma coisa, não é?– a Hyuuga disse decidida a não desistir, sempre soube o quanto a amiga rosada era fechada – E você não está bem.

"_Será que nem mentir direito eu consigo hoje?"_ A rosada pensou chateada.

- Talvez não. – não havia um ponto em mentir para a Hyuuga naquele momento, afinal – Mas eu realmente não quero conversar sobre isso Hina-chan.

- Eu entendo. – Hinata disse calmamente – Mas eu espero que saiba que pode confiar em mim.

Sakura afirmou com a cabeça e Hinata suspirou.

- A Ino não foi muito discreta hoje cedo – disse a morena.

- Ela nunca é. – Sakura confirmou baixinho, para que a loira não ouvisse – Você acha que todos sabem que eu e o Sasuke não estamos nos falando?

- Não. – Hinata disse rapidamente – Só Eu, o Naruto e a Tenten estávamos perto e pouca gente havia chegado naquela hora. Eu pedi para ela ficar na dela e deixar vocês se resolverem sozinhos.

- Obrigada Hina. – a rosada disse aliviada, ao menos não teria que se preocupar com a loira tentando fazer o Uchiha falar com ela. Seria bem vergonhoso, embora as intenções de Ino fossem as melhores. – Você é demais.

- Não precisa agradecer, é para isso que as amigas servem – Hinata sorriu levemente – Acho melhor voltar para meu lugar agora.

Vendo que a morena ficara triste por ela não querer conversar e ia trocar novamente de lugar com o Sasuke, Sakura decidiu que confiava mesmo na Hyuuga e que falar poderia fazer bem. O peso que ela sentia no coração estava ficando demais para ela suportar.

- Hina-chan, espere. – a rosada pediu suavemente e viu a Hyuuga virar-se para olha-la com surpresa – Eu... Bem, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que gosta de desabafar, sabe?

- Eu sei Sakura-chan – Hinata disse sorrindo com doçura – Você sempre quer saber se todos estão bem, mas nunca gosta que alguém se preocupe com você. Você nunca revela nada sobre sua vida, e quando revela é sempre algo sem importância.

- Yeah. – Sakura confirmou devagar – Mas eu sei que sua preocupação é sincera Hina e eu confio em você. Eu... Eu acho mesmo que preciso falar sobre isso.

- Pode falar sem medo Sakura-chan, eu nunca trairei sua confiança – Hinata garantiu solenemente – Eu nunca contarei a ninguém o que quer que você me diga.

Sakura sorriu. Ela sabia que podia confiar na Hyuuga e, mesmo que não fosse falar a ela sobre sua família maluca, ao menos poderia falar sobre o Uchiha. Bem, mais ou menos.

- É o Sasuke. Eu estou tão furiosa com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo estou com tanto medo. – Sakura sussurrou para a morena, para que ninguém mais ouvisse – Medo que dessa vez nós nunca mais voltemos ao normal.

- Mas, Saky, vocês sempre fazem as pazes. – a morena sussurrou de volta – Vocês sempre brigam e-

- Não como dessa vez Hina-chan – a Haruno interrompeu – Ele nunca agiu daquele jeito, como se...

Sakura se calou, sentindo as palavras ficarem presas na sua garganta que se comprimia com a vontade de chorar que fazia seus olhos lacrimejarem.

- Como ele agiu Saky? – Hinata perguntou gentilmente.

- Como se eu não fosse importante – Sakura disse em um sussurro estrangulado – Ele agiu como se nem conseguisse olhar para mim, Hina.

- Mas... Então você alguma coisa para deixá-lo tão zangado? – a morena perguntou tentando entender toda a situação – Por que tem que haver um motivo.

- Não, eu... – Sakura fungou disfarçadamente enquanto decidia o que podia dizer a amiga sem revelar sua relação secreta – ou, agora, provavelmente _ex_-relação secreta – com o melhor amigo – Ele só não queria falar comigo, ou estar perto de mim... Eu, bem, eu sei o que pode ter deixado ele com raiva. Eu fiz uma, não,_ algumas_ coisas que podem ter machucado e chateado ele. É só que... Eu não sei qual delas é o motivo de ele estar agindo assim ou mesmo se são todas essas coisas juntas. Você deve estar pensando como uma pessoa faz tantas coisas erradas a ponto de não saber qual delas provocou o problema, não é?

Hinata colocou um braço sobre os ombros da rosada para consolá-la.

- Não fale assim Saky. Eu sei que vocês dois são amigos á muitos anos e que a amizade de vocês é muito profunda. Ele é a pessoa em quem você mais confia no mundo não é? – Vendo que a rosada ia abrir a boca Hinata levantou a mão em um gesto para ela esperar e se apressou em continuar – Esqueça, foi uma pergunta retórica. E eu sei que o Naruto-kun e eu também conhecemos vocês dois há muitos anos e que todos somos melhores amigos e tal, mas o que eu estou querendo dizer é que o seu laço com o Sasuke é especial. Quando você está triste ele é o primeiro a notar e é para ele que você vai em busca de conforto. Mesmo quem está de fora percebe que vocês se conhecem melhor que ninguém. E eu também sei que esse tipo de intimidade tem seus conflitos. É impossível pessoas se conhecerem tanto e não serem magoadas em algum momento exatamente por causa disso. Todas as pessoas tem problemas Saky-chan, e esses problemas sempre respigam em quem está mais perto. É normal. E, depois, talvez não seja nada sobre você saky. Talvez sejam os próprios problemas dele. Ele te disse que o problema era você?

Sakura ficou absolutamente surpresa por um minuto. Hinata parecia saber melhor sobre como as coisas entre ela e o Sasuke funcionavam do que ela própria. E, se tudo o que ela dizia era verdade, será mesmo que ela não tinha que se culpar tanto assim? Será que ele poderia estar com problemas e precisando da compreensão dela e ela egoisticamente não considerara isso imaginando que só ela tinha uma vida complicada? Ela não era a única no mundo a sofrer, com toda certeza.

- Não... Ele não me disse nada sobre o motivo – Ela finalmente respondeu – Eu só... Eu só fiz tantas coisas ruins que fico esperando que a paciência dele comigo vá estourar a qualquer momento Hina. Eu... Eu me sinto tão egoísta... Será que ele está precisando de mim e eu estou aqui sentindo pena de mim mesma?

- Calma Saky-chan. – Hinata disse suavemente – Talvez seja isso ou talvez não. Mas não tem como você ter certeza sem ter uma conversa com ele. E se ele não quer conversar, estão talvez seja melhor você dar um tempo para ele pensar e se acalmar. Se for algo que você fez, uma hora ele vai tirar satisfações com você. E se for algum problema dele, ele vai se acalmar e vai procuara você para conversar depois. Você não deveria sofrer tanto antes da hora Saky.

- Eu sei Hina-chan. Sei que pareço uma boba, mas... – Sakura sorriu sem graça para a amiga – É que quando tem haver com o Sasuke-kun eu não consigo deixar de me preocupar como uma louca, entende?

- Eu entendo. – Hinata disse lentamente – Mas eu posso fazer uma pergunta Saky?

- Claro – Sakura respondeu um sorriso leve – Pergunte o que quiser Hina.

- Você... – a morena começou e corou um pouco – Você se sente com o Sasuke da mesma forma que eu me sinto com o Naruto-kun?

Todo o ar deixou os pulmões da rosada por um segundo.

- Não – Sakura se forçou a mentir sem gaguejar uma vez que o seu coração se recuperou do choque pela pergunta inesperada – Não, eu dei essa impressão? Ele é um amigo muito importante para mim, eu me preocupo muito com nossa amizade e o amo, mas não de um jeito romântico Hina.

Hinata concordou com a cabeça, mas não estava de todo convencida. A dor nos olhos da Sakura ela achava já ter visto no espelho.

- Ele também se importa muito com você. – Hinata disse para confortar a amiga – Desde que entramos no ônibus ele te olha quando você está distraída. Ele está preocupado, mas não vai deixar você perceber. Você sempre foi a protegida dele Saky, todos sabem.

Sakura sentiu um calor se formar no estomago. Se o Sasuke estava preocupado com ela então ele não podia estar tão indiferente quanto queria parecer. Talvez aquela situação não fosse mesmo totalmente culpa dela, afinal. Talvez Hinata e suas suspeitas iniciais estivessem corretas e tivesse acontecido algo naquela noite após as provas. E, se fosse isso, ela esperava que ele fosse conversar com ela quando estivesse pronto.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer Hina-chan, conversar com você foi a melhor coisa que eu poderia fazer. Você acalmou mais o meu coração, obrigada – Sakura agradeceu abraçando a amiga carinhosamente – Eu não sei qual é a realidade, mas ao menos agora eu tenho mais esperança de que vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu fico feliz de poder ajudar Saky - Hinata sorriu. – Quando precisar, conte comigo.

- Com certeza. Agora, eu acho que você gostaria de voltar a sentar pertinho do Naruto não é? – Sakura sorriu maldosamente – Eu não vou te privar disso. Podemos conversar mais tarde.

Hinata sorriu e, ainda corada pelo comentário da rosada, voltou a trocar de lugar com o Sasuke.

* * *

–_**x–**_

"_**Forcei um sorriso. Aquele que tinha praticado durante toda a manhã. Parecia tenso nos cantos e frágil no meio. **_

_**No vidro, meu reflexo se mostrava falso e vazio. Mas, para uma manhã posterior a uma noite inteira de choro, aquilo era o melhor que eu conseguia.**__**"**_

–

_Nora Grey – __Hush Hush II: Crescendo__– Becca Fitzpatrick._

–_**x–**_

* * *

_**N/A: Gente, estou aproveitando meus últimos dias de férias. Sniff. Minhas aulas começam segunda, então resolvi postar esse capitulo antes. Espero que gostem! **_

_**Então, eu vou adiantar para as pessoas que não entenderam bem toda a situação que a lembrança da Sakura insinua neste capitulo, que vai ter uma 'versão' Sasuke no próximo para "completar". Tudo certo? =D**_

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

**Tekinha-chan****: **

Ah, muito obrigada Tekinha! Eu espero que você goste desse novo capitulo! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e por acompanhar! Beijos!

**Saky-Uchiha23****:**

Novo capitulo prontinho para você Mai-cha! Eu estou contando que você goste! Muiiito obrigada! Beijooos!

**Thamires:**

Own, você me fez sentir culpada sabia? Eu sei que fiz um capitulo todo dramático, mas a vida é dramática! Rsrs Não, não... estou meio que exagerando. Não muito. Kk Não posso prometer resolver tudo de uma hora para outra, mas no decorrer da história as coisas vão caminhando... Às vezes não exatamente para o lado bom. Oh, eu sei, pode me culpar, eu sou uma autora com tendências cruéis. Tadinho deles mesmo, a vida não é fácil... e quando somos adolescentes, então... BAM! Tudo vira caos e poeira. E, como se isso já não fosse o suficiente, há algumas famílias. Algumas que, que horrível, não rezam pelo seu bem, não é? Hummm... mas enfim, o tema é mesmo sério e eu lamento dizer que o conheço bem. Eu espero que goste desse capitulo, mesmo. Muito obrigada pelo incentivo e pelo elogio, é muito importante para mim.

**Biahcerejeira****: **

Oie Bianca! Rs Esse capitulo é um pouquinho menos (será?) triste, então espero que goste! Eu posto lá no Nyah também, você já viu? Muito obrigada por comentar e acompanhar! Beijos!

**13hexe****:**

Eu confesso que, não sei bem porque (acho que por causa das muitas vezes que nos falamos ultimamente), não lembrava se já tinha te respondido esse review por PM Serenna. Respondi? Aaaah, pelo sim, pelo não, vou responder aqui também! Hehehe.

Às vezes eu também releio uma fanfic inteira, geralmente quando faz muito tempo que foi atualizada, então se for coisa de louco, espero ser bem vinda ao clube! Rsrs Sério, eu fico muito lisonjeada com isso. Tipo, eu faço isso apenas com boas fanfics, então acho que você coloca a minha nesse padrão e fico muitoo emocionada! Shishishi (Luffy on!)

Eu acho que é meio natural a pessoa pensar "não vê que é para seu próprio bem?". Sei, é muito irritante para quem não pode ver por estar de fora, porque como você já disse, ninguém lê mentes. Só que quando estamos desesperados e agindo de uma certa forma só para o bem de outra pessoa, nós nos sentimos ressentidos pela determinada pessoa não ver isso. Eu já me senti assim, é irracional, mas acontece. Rs

Com certeza o jeito bobão faz parte do charme do Naruto. Imagina ele todo espertinho? Não ia ter graça e não ia ser tão fofamente irritante! Rsrs Hinata é mesmo um amor, eu sou uma SasuSaku louca, mas adoro NaruHina também. (SPOILLER!)Estou louca com os novos acontecimentos no mangá. Tomara que o Naruto se toque dessa vez.

Muitooo obrigada por sempre comentar, você não sabe o quanto isso me anima! Huhuuuu. Rsrsrs

Beijooos!

**Sahky Uchiha****:**

Que bom que você gostou Sahky! Acabei de postar o sétimo capitulo, espero que gostes. Eu também sou muito fã das suas fanfics! Aguardo ansiosamente os próximos capitulos! Beijos.

**x.x**

_**Comentários e críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindos! (Alerta sobre possíveis erros também)**_

_**Beijos a todos aqueles que lêem e não podem comentar e a todos que comentam também! Vocês fazem a minha alegria e me dão ânimo para continuar!**_

_**Azami-san**_


	8. Você Viu o Meu Coração?

_**Paper Flowers**_

_Por Azami-san_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

–_**x–**_

_**Capítulo VIII - **__**Você Viu o Meu Coração?**_

–_**x–**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

–_**x–**_

"_**E isso está me matando quando você está longe, eu quero ir e quero ficar**_

_**Estou tão confuso, tão difícil de escolher**_

_**Entre o prazer e a dor**_

_**E eu sei que é errado, e eu sei que é certo.**_

_**Mesmo se eu tentar vencer a luta,**_

_**O meu coração iria ignorar a minha mente.**_

_**E eu não sou forte o suficiente para ficar longe."**_

–

_Apocalyptica __(feat. Brent Smith)__ – __Not Strong Enough_

–_**x–**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

- Então o Kiba ficou todo irritadinho e foi para cima do Shino. A gente achou que ele ia apenas fugir, mas foi uma surpresa quando o Shino levou o soco na boa e ainda revidou! Você sabe o quanto o cara é estranho... – Naruto relatava a briga que acontecera no _Parque Ueno_ animadamente, não reparando que o Uchiha estava distraído demais para prestar atenção.

Sair de Konoha até Tóquio para aquela expedição botânica era uma perda de tempo, Sasuke achava. Todo aquele papo botânico e natural... A cabeça dele não estava ligada nisso. Se ele não estivesse fazendo aquele projeto de roteiro com a Sakura e o Naruto e se o Dobe não estivesse precisando da nota, ele nem teria ido. Ele passou o dia observando os raros risos da Sakura. Sempre que via um lugar particularmente bonito imaginava que poderia arrastá-la até ali e se desculpar. Queria conversar com ela. _Maldição!_ Ele ansiava tanto por ela – por um abraço, um sorriso, qualquer coisa – que não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Já era noite e ele achava que ele e o Dobe eram os únicos acordados. Roncos leves eram ouvidos por todo o ônibus escuro. Naquela manhã, quando trocou novamente de lugar com a Hinata, o chato do Gai-sensei havia se levantado para explicar como seria aquela excursão: as regras, o que deveriam fazer ao chegar no _Parque Ueno_, onde se alojariam naquela noite e o que fariam na manhã seguinte, antes de voltar para Konoha... então, naturalmente, não havia parado de falar até eles chegarem ao seu destino, não dando espaço para ninguém conversar de nada que não fosse aquela viajem. Ele não sabia se deveria se sentia aliviado ou irritado. Ele decidiu que era melhor assim, pois o pouco tempo que passara perto da rosada já havia sido o suficiente para sua vontade vacilar.

Quando, ao saírem do parque no final daquela tarde para irem até o hotel em que se hospedariam e ele estava se perguntado o que diabos ia fazer para resistir à tentação de abraçar a Sakura quando todos estivessem dormindo, Hinata aparecera e pedira desculpas a ele dizendo que roubaria seu lugar novamente, assim o deixando efetivamente ao lado do Naruto. Depois disso vira a rosada se animar um pouco, conversando com a Hyuuga e até mesmo rindo às vezes, até as duas caírem no sono. Novamente, ele ainda não sabia como se sentir: aliviado por ela não estar mais chorando ou chateado por não poder ficar do lado dela.

Ele suspirou e tentou focar no porque _não_ era uma boa ideia continuar sua amizade colorida – inferno, qualquer tipo de amizade! – com a Sakura. Ele fechou os olhos e repassou a lista mentalmente: _Fugaku, ambição, maldição, fome, assassinatos, clãs, morte para qualquer um envolvido demais, única solução plausível: exílio._ Sakura, como sua amiga/amante era a que mais correria perigo perto dele. Ele tinha que se lembrar que em mais ou menos dois anos tudo estaria acabado. Lembrou-se das palavras do Itachi naquela noite pouco mais de um ano atrás. Que as mudanças começavam gradualmente, e a sua visão já estava começando a mudar. Quando ele estava muito irritado, ele via fleches vermelhos. A primeira vez foi na noite da briga com o Itachi, três dias atrás. Por isso ele resolveu começar a se afastar de todos pouco a pouco, começando pela rosada. Depois viria o Dobe e então os outros.

Porra, ele estava _morrendo de medo_! E quem poderia culpá-lo?

O Uchiha mais novo passou as duas mãos pelo cabelo, puxando-o nervosamente pela raiz enquanto mentalmente amaldiçoava seu sangue, Fugaku e o próprio diabo. Ele estava ficando desesperado. A cada dia que passava ele se tornava mais e mais consciente de que o tempo estava se esgotando. Quase dois anos não pareciam nada. Não _eram _nada.

A mente do garoto de cabelos negros viajou no passado – para aquelas férias realmente infernais – e ele se encolheu inconscientemente. Sasuke lutou contra os arrepios em sua pele, ele era um homem, não podia demonstrar esse tipo de fraqueza. Mas ele podia jurar que, por vezes, ainda podia sentir as cicatrizes em suas costas arderem como brasas na pele. Ele sabia que Sakura nunca acreditara na história do ataque de urso que ele contou, mas ela não insistiu e ele era grato por isso. Sakura sempre fora compreensiva e ele devia coisas demais a ela. Devia a ela e ao Dobe os melhores momentos da sua vida. Eles sempre estavam lá, mesmo quando ele estava prestes a se afundar nas trevas que eram a sua vida. E agora ele estava prestes a deixa-los para trás. Ele estava prestes a deixar Mikoto para trás. Não, ele não iria abandoná-la, mas não podia levá-la com ele também, ele só tinha decidido que precisava achar um jeito de esconde-la enquanto ele procurava uma solução para tudo aquilo ou ao menos um jeito seguro de se mantê-los escondidos pelo resto da vida. Ele ainda nem sabia por onde começar, não podia fazer as coisas sem pensar. Quase estragara tudo quando acordara no hospital nas férias de verão do ano passado. Quase havia ido até o hotel pegado seu passaporte e tentado sumir, irresponsavelmente colocando em risco a sua vida e a de Mikoto.

Ele não tinha certeza se Fugaku o caçaria ou mandaria logo o eliminar. O mais provável é que ele usasse Mikoto para fazê-lo voltar. Ele e o Itachi sempre a usavam para tentar convencê-lo a fazer algo. Mas ele nunca se deixara convencer, ao menos até aquele momento só ele havia sofrido as consequências. Mas se Fugaku em algum momento ameaçasse a segurança da sua mãe... Sasuke sabia que o seu pai era um desgraçado, na verdade ele sempre desconfiara disso, mesmo quando era muito jovem ainda. Assim que ele começou a ter uma noção coerente do mundo, aos dez ou onze anos, ele começou a desconfiar que o pai admirado da sua infância era uma fraude. Fugaku era agressivo e frio e manipulador. Ele percebeu que os negócios do pai eram, no mínimo, questionáveis. Viu que o irmão mais velho se transformou gradualmente de um adolescente irônico e, apesar de meio fechado, até mesmo brincalhão, a um frio e triste. Sabia que isso era culpa do pai. Via as brigas dele e do aniki desde sempre, mas um tempo depois que o Itachi terminou o colegial havia apenas uma convivência fria e distante entre eles, além de uma obediência cega por parte de Itachi. Então ele passou testemunhar as brigas entre seus pais, que antes eram escondidas. E ele passou a ver a mãe cada vez mais triste e pálida, ano após ano. E instantaneamente ele sabia que ele estava por fora de algo, que tinha alguma coisa sinistra acontecendo e ninguém estava dizendo a ele. E decidiu que iria descobrir o que havia de errado.

Depois de anos fuçando no escritório do pai, de várias tentativas de extrair algo da mãe e do irmão e de noites e noites sem dormir ele finalmente descobriu na noite em que fez 16 anos. Ele não teve que pedir a ajuda da Sakura para hackear o computador do pai nem nada disso, ele simplesmente foi chamado para uma reunião de família absurdamente sinistra e ouviu da boca do próprio Fugaku coisas que ele só tinha ouvido em filmes. Depois que a conversa acabou ele ficou uns bons 10 segundos sem reação, dividido entre a vontade de rir histericamente – tão absurdo quando isso possa soar se tratando de um Uchiha – e a vontade de sair correndo. Por fim, ele só decidiu olhar para a mãe em questionamento, esperando que ela dissesse que era uma pegadinha ou que ia mandar seu pai imediatamente para o hospício, mas viu apenas um choro histérico e decidiu que aquela era sua deixa para dar um bom passeio pela cidade desconhecida de Londres. Ele é quem deveria estar ficando louco, não havia outra explicação. Horas mais tarde ele voltou para o hotel em que estavam hospedados apenas para ver Fugaku sair do hotel e se esgueirar nas sombras até uma rua escura. Ele, claro, o seguiu. Foi a pior ideia que ele já teve na vida e aquela noite deixou marcas físicas e psicológicas que ele trazia até hoje.

Nas semanas seguintes ao seu aniversario ele tinha vivido em seu próprio inferno pessoal. Aterrorizado e revoltado ele ficou ainda mais reservado e, quando voltou ao Japão, Sakura imediatamente percebeu. Porra, até o Dobe perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Não demorou para que eles também vissem as cicatrizes nas suas costas e mais perguntas foram feitas. Mentir sempre fora fácil para ele, fingir ainda mais, então não foi complicado dizer alguma bobagem como a do urso e fazer o loiro sair do seu pé. Mas Sakura sempre fora mais esperta e ficou de olho nele a partir daquele dia. Ele morbidamente lembrou-se da tarde em que brigara com o Itachi. Em como a rosada cuidara dele.

* * *

–_**x–**_

"_**Mas eu nunca sobreviverei com memórias mortas em meu coração.**__"_

–

_Dead Memories – Slipknot_

–_**x–**_

* * *

_**Um ano e **__**alguns meses antes: **_

_A Mercedes _AMG _do Itachi parou no estacionamento exatamente no momento em que o Uchiha mais novo estava entrando no seu __Impala 67 seguido da rosada e do Dobe. Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas e fechou a porta do carro, indo em direção ao Mercedes. Itachi, ali, na sua escola? Isso não parecia nada bom. _

_- O que você esta fazendo aqui Itachi? – Sasuke perguntou assim que Itachi pôs o pé para fora do carro. Depois das ultimas semanas o relacionamento familiar estava um tanto quanto tenso na família Uchiha._

_- Eu vim te buscar – Itachi disse simplesmente e olhou por cima do ombro do irmão mais novo para se certificar que Naruto e Sakura estavam longe o bastante para não ouvirem a conversa, encostados no carro do Sasuke conversando animadamente enquanto esperavam o Uchiha._

_Sasuke estreitou os olhos._

_- Por que?- ele foi direto. Itachi nunca aparecera na escola desde que se formara. Algo estava errado._

_- Porque Fugaku quer que eu lhe... mostre umas coisas – Itachi teve a dignidade de desviar o olhar nesse momento – Você sabe sobre o que._

_- Me _mostrar_ algo sobre _aquilo_? – Sasuke entre os dentes, serrando o punho de raiva – Vá se foder. Eu não quero saber de_ nada_ sobre aquilo. _

_Itachi o encarou._

_- Você não tem escolha. – Itachi disse calmamente – Nenhum de nós tem._

_- O inferno que não! – Sasuke sibilou secamente – Eu não vou a lugar algum com você ver porra nenhuma do que você tem que me mostrar. _

_Itachi suspirou e fechou os olhos por um segundo. Sasuke achou que ele parecia cansado._

_- Não faça as coisas mais difíceis para nós dois Otouto. – o Uchiha mais velho suspirou – Você deve saber o que... nós fazemos._

_Sasuke riu sem humor._

_- Mas eu _sei_ o que vocês fazem – Sasuke devolveu cinicamente – E é nojento. Eu não vou fazer parte disso. Pode me matar agora mesmo se quiser._

_- Eu não mataria meu irmão mais novo Sasuke. – Itachi disse sombriamente – Mas Fugaku mataria um filho. Ele... ele já quase fez isso uma vez e sei que faria de novo._

_Sasuke sentiu um frio desconfortável rastejar pelo seu estômago. Fugaku tinha tentado matar o Itachi? Quando? _

_- Por que? – Sasuke deixou escapar em um sussurro quebrado – Por que ele quis-_

_- Por que eu agi como você. – Itachi o cortou – Eu não quero que o mesmo aconteça com você. Pense na Oka-san. Ela não aguentaria perder qualquer um de nós-_

_- Não tente me manipular! – Sasuke meio gritou, meio ofegou furiosamente. Embora ele soubesse que o que o irmão mais velho dizia era verdade, ele não queria ouvir aquilo naquele momento. Ele acharia uma solução, ele não seria fraco como o Itachi – Você já está até parecendo _ele_! Ele, que manipula tudo e tenta _corromper_ tudo o que toca!_

_Sasuke viu Itachi olhar novamente sobre seu ombro e teve certeza que Naruto e Sakura deviam ter ouvido alguma parte do descontrole dele e estavam prestando atenção agora. Ele não podia se importar menos naquele momento. _

_- Acho que você vai querer ser mais discreto Otouto. – Itachi disse entre dentes – Se você não se importa de que saibam que é um monstro, eu não quero publicidade sobre isso. _

_O sangue o Sasuke ferveu nas veias. Que culpa tinha ele de ter a porra de um sangue amaldiçoado? Ele _não_ fez nada! _Ele_ não era um monstro! Era tudo culpa do Fugaku!_

_- Ao menos você admite o que é. – Sasuke disse tentando insultar – Mas eu não sou isso. Eu não fiz nada._

_- Mas vai fazer – Itachi disse parecendo impaciente com aquela conversa – Então apenas desista, tá bom? Vai ser melhor para todos._

_- Vá embora. – Sasuke sussurrou friamente – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você._

_- Não – Itachi disse – Você vem comigo. Eu não quero que quando nossos pais voltarem semana que vem a primeira coisa que Mikoto veja seja Fugaku tirando a sua pele._

_Isso chamou a atenção de Sasuke._

_- Fugaku a levou em uma viagem? – Sasuke perguntou sentindo um mau pressentimento sobre isso – Para onde?_

_Itachi não respondeu de imediato e Sasuke instantaneamente ficou tenso._

_- Fugaku... precisou que a mãe fosse com ele ate o _santuário_ – ele respondeu lentamente, quase hesitante – Vai haver um certo... evento._

_Sasuke congelou. Um arrepio sinistro percorrendo a extensão da sua coluna._

_- E você o deixou levá-la _lá_? – Sasuke perguntou em um sussurro violento, sua garganta apertada demais com o medo e a raiva para ele poder falar corretamente – Você não o impediu?_

_- Ela não vai se machucar – Itachi falou baixo, parecendo estar tentando convencer mais a si mesmo do que o Sasuke – Ela não-_

_Mas ele não teve tempo de acabar a frase. Sasuke o acertou com um soco potente antes mesmo de pensar sobre isso. "Talvez ela não vá se ferir fisicamente, mas a alma dela... e o Itachi deixou ela ir..." era tudo o que o Uchiha mais novo conseguiu pensar no momento._

_Antes que Sasuke percebesse ele e o irmão mais velho estavam no chão trocando socos e pontapés como dois moleques. _

_Sasuke sempre tinha sido incrível em todas as brigas que se metera até o momento já que praticava uma variedade de artes marciais desde jovem, mas ali não havia espaço para técnica, só raiva descontrolada. Itachi sempre fora um bom lutador também e Sasuke devia saber que o irmão já estava_ mudado_ e, portanto, mais forte. E o Uchiha mais novo ficou momentaneamente sem fôlego quando recebeu um soco no estômago._

_Desde seu aniversario tudo tinha sido uma sombra de medo, incredulidade e raiva pulsante e Sasuke havia crescido mais e mais frustrado a cada dia. Ver Mikoto chorar e a atitude pacifista e submissa de Itachi a tudo o que Fugaku dizia o estava deixando doente. Ele estava querendo socar o rosto impassível do seu nii-san há bastante tempo agora e naquele momento tinha sido impossível se controlar. _

_Acertou a mandíbula do irmão mais velho com toda força e o viu inclinar a cabeça para trás, mas sem mostrar nenhum sinal de dor. Em contra partida Itachi acerou dois socos consecutivos nele, um na boca e um que passou perto do olho e pegou na sobrancelha, cortando de imediato, o fazendo ver estrelas. Então era verdade que a_ mudança_ deixava-os mais fortes? Que merda. _

_Logo, Naruto e Sakura estavam perto deles, a rosada gritando algo que ele pensou ser um apelo para que eles parassem enquanto ajudava o loiro a tentar puxar Itachi de cima dele, como se isso fosse fácil._

_Depois do que pareceu serem apenas segundos, Itachi recuou e deixou que o loiro hiperativo o puxasse para longe, se soltando logo em seguida e alisando suas roupas com uma calma medida enquanto Sasuke ainda tremia de raiva, limpando o sangue que escorria do lábio arrebentado, mas se deixando ficar sentando no chão, com a rosada segurando seus ombros firmemente._

_- Chega Sasuke – Itachi falou devagar, seu tom traindo sua tensão – Vou deixar você fazer sua própria escolha dessa vez, mas você verá que eu estava certo._

_Sasuke o viu entrar no carro e sair do estacionamento ainda sentado no chão com os punhos serrados tão forte que as juntas já estavam ficando roxas e as unhas a perfuraram sua palma._

_Depois de um tempo absurdamente longo, Naruto foi o primeiro a abrir a boca._

_- O que aconteceu cara? – Naruto perguntou surpreendentemente baixo – Por que-_

_- Não interessa. – Sasuke o interrompeu enquanto se soltava da rosada e se levantava do chão. – Leve a Sakura para casa Naruto._

_Ele disse já entrando no seu__Impala preto._

_- Sasuke-kun! –Sakura gritou e ele a viu correr ate a sua janela e começar a falar agitadamente – Espere! Onde você vai? Eu vou com você, você esta ferido e-_

_- Vá com o Naruto – Sasuke disse friamente e ligou a ignição para deixá-la saber que ele estava indo embora e estava indo embora _sozinho_. Ele não queria companhia naquele momento. Ele estava muito perto de perder o controle. Ele precisava amortecer aquela raiva imediatamente antes que pegasse qualquer idiota que atravessasse seu caminho para descontar a sua raiva ou comprasse uma passagem para cada conto da porra do mundo e fosse tentar encontrar sua mãe. "Droga mãe! Você não devia ter ido!" _

_Quando Sakura, surpresa, se afastou um passo da sua janela ele pisou no acelerador e saiu do estacionamento queimando os pneus._

_Ele precisava de algo com álcool. Ele precisava beber ate não poder mais pensar._

_–__**x–**_

_Ele tinha perdido a noção de quanto tempo havia ficado sentado no bar daquela boate barulhenta, apenas tentando fazer com que a musica altíssima e o álcool embaralhassem seus pensamentos o bastante. Estava na sua – o que? Décima? Vigésima? – dose e ainda sentia aquele frio desagradável no final da coluna. Merda._

_Quando ele notou uma presença pequena se acomodar no banco ao lado do seu e sentiu o cheiro inebriante do perfume de cerejas__– que, tão clichê quanto era, ele sabia ser o preferido dela – que era tão familiar para ele, ele soube que ela o havia encontrado. Momentaneamente se perguntou por que ela tinha se dado ao trabalho, mas logo descartou a pergunta. Era a Sakura. Sua melhor amiga e confidente. A garota mais teimosa e persistente que ele conhecia. Claro que ela iria procurá-lo. Ela já havia dado antes muitas provas do quanto se preocupava com ele. Mas ele estava preocupado, furioso e muito bêbado. Não iria expor ela ao seu mau humor e descontrole. Ela não devia estar ali naquele momento._

_- Só vá embora Sakura – ele a cortou esperando que sua voz fria fosse o bastante para fazê-la ir – Eu não quero falar com ninguém. _

_- Sasuke-kun – a voz dela era macia – Eu sinto-_

_- Eu não quero ser rude com você – ele tentou de novo – Vá embora._

_- Você não tem que me dizer o que aconteceu – ela argumentou – Mas eu não vou te deixar sozinho._

_Sasuke sabia que não conseguiria assustá-la. A menina era determinada. Sua mente bêbada vagou um pouco e ele pensou que queria que Mikoto fosse tão determinada quanto Sakura. Talvez assim ela não se sujeitasse a ir a um lugar horrível como o santuário. Se ele ao menos soubesse onde ficava... ele tinha certeza que Fugaku não mencionara propositalmente a localização quando estava contando a ele o que o santuário era._

_- Então agora vai beber para esquecer seus problemas? – ela perguntou chateada e cansada – Você nunca-_

_- Não. – Sasuke passou uma mão pelos cabelos negros e mais compridos que o habitual (esquecera-se de cortá-lo no meio de toda aquela merda) ele não queria ouvir Sakura falar sobre o que ele faria ou não. Nem ele mesmo tinha mais certeza do que era capaz – Seja lá o que for falar Sakura, eu não quero ouvir. _

_- Eu só quero que vá comigo para casa Sasuke-kun – ela pediu tocando o braço dele e ele sentiu o coração se acalmar um pouco ouvindo a voz macia dela – Você vai?_

_Ele não respondeu. Ele não queria ser mais rude ainda com ela e ainda não queria ir. Não estava bêbado o suficiente se ainda conseguia pensar. _

_- Por favor, por favor, Sasuke-kun – ela apelou insistentemente e ele soltou um suspiro frustrado. Sakura tinha que aprender quando desistir – Eu só não quero te deixar aqui, bêbado assim._

_- Me deixe em paz – ele grunhiu irritado. Sua mente estava uma bagunça nebulosa e ele realmente queria ficar sozinho um pouco – Vá para casa dormir._

_- Tá legal. Como se eu fosse mesmo te obedecer. Eu já te disse que não vou sair daqui sem você. – ela afirmou resolutamente e ele segurou um suspiro e um palavrão – Se você não vier comigo eu sento aqui do seu lado e começo a beber com você até ficarmos completamente bêbados! Então nós dois vamos dormir em um banco de praça e seremos levados para a delegacia como vagabundos. _

_- Sakura-_

_- Barmen! – Sakura chamou levantando a voz para ser ouvida sobre a musica alta que tocava – Uma dose de uísque para mim também!_

_Sasuke sentiu sua sobrancelha se contrair. Caramba, ela era mesmo irritante. Ele não queria dividir aquela carga monstruosa de merda com ninguém. Ele queria ficar só, ele não queria sentir como se estivesse contaminando ela._

_- Porra Sakura, deixe de ser irritante só dessa vez! Você não desiste mesmo não é? – ele ergueu a voz e ficou de frente para ela, finalmente olhando naqueles olhos verdes arregalados pela sua súbita explosão. Ele sentiu a culpa por assustá-la escorrer para dentro dele, mas não recuou. Era melhor ela ir embora, era melhor para ela. – Eu não quero a companhia de ninguém nesse momento! Nem a sua! _

_Ele viu quando Sakura se encolheu um pouco e decidiu que pediria desculpas a ela no outro dia, quando estivesse sobre controle de si mesmo. Mas ele lembrou que provavelmente não se lembraria desse momento._

_ - Sasuke-kun – ele sentiu o abraço quente dela e ouviu sua voz suave no seu ouvido – Não faz isso comigo, por favor. Não me afaste. _

_Sasuke sentiu o tremor do corpo pequeno e um aperto de culpa ainda maior afundou seu estômago. Ela era sua melhor amiga. Ela era Sakura. Por que ele a estava tratando assim? Ela não merecia a grosseria dele e ele não deveria descontar suas frustrações nela, não importa o quão aterrorizante havia sido suas ultimas semanas. Então ele se rendeu a esse apelo magoado. Ele sabia que ela devia estar procurado-o desde que brigara com o Itachi. Ela devia estar exausta. Retribuiu o forte abraço de Sakura, acariciando suavemente suas costas para confortá-la. Ele iria se controlar por ela, ele iria guardar toda a raiva do Itachi, do Fugaku e dos clãs dentro dele de novo e iria com ela para casa. _

_- Eu vou pra casa com você. – ele disse e viu um sorriso pequeno surgir nos lábios dela. _

_Ele se levantou e pensou que devia estar mais bêbado do que achava, porque o mundo estava girando e ele teve que se apoiar na Sakura. Sasuke percebeu que estava sendo guiado até um carro que reconheceu como o de Naruto e vagamente se perguntou se deixar o seu impala ali não era arriscado, afinal aquilo era uma boate em uma parte não muito segura da cidade, mas logo sua mente apagou enquanto Sakura o ajudava a deitar no banco de trás e se sentou na direção._

___–__**x–**_

_Sasuke acordou com a rosada o sacudindo persistentemente e se sentindo pesado e embaçado e se perguntou por quanto tempo havia dormido. Sua mente estava ainda mais nublada do que antes e ele levou um momento para perceber que estava sendo amparado por Sakura enquanto andavam na chuva em direção ao que parecia ser sua casa. Tudo estava fechado e escuro, e Sasuke lembrou de repente do por que de ter estado furioso. Não, ele não estava mais: não tinha forças para isso. Tudo o que conseguia sentir era uma impotência frustrante e aterrorizadora._

_No meio dos seus pensamentos ele não notou o momento em que a rosada havia aberto a porta até que ela o deixou cair pesadamente no sofá e foi para a cozinha. Sasuke apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechou os olhos por um segundo pensando que deveria ir dormir e dizer a Sakura para ligar para que o Dobe viesse levá-la para casa. Já devia ser tarde da noite. Fleches rápidos de sangue, corpos multilados e olhos vermelhos passaram por trás das pálpebras dele e ele rapidamente os abriu, olhando por um momento para o teto branco. _

_Viu Sakura lhe estendendo uma toalha branca e a pegou quase hesitante. Ela lhe indicou uma xícara pousada na mesa._

_- Se enxugue e tome este café Sasuke-kun – disse ela com voz suave. Ela estava toda suave essa noite, Sasuke percebeu. Talvez fosse pena. E ele não queria pena nenhuma, muito menos vinda dela – Vai ajudar._

_- Eu não quero café – Sasuke disse se sentindo traído. _

_Ela não deveria ser condescendente com ele. Ele sabia que em outra situação qualquer ela estaria puxando sua orelha e lhe aplicando um sermão sobre ficar nesse estado. Era bobagem, ele sabia, mas sua mente só desejava primitivamente que nada mais mudasse. Tudo estava louco demais nos últimos tempos e ainda mais nas ultimas semanas e ela e o Dobe eram as únicas constantes na vida dele. Ele queria que continuasse dessa forma. _

_- Mas precisa tomar! – ela falou irritada e Sasuke quase sorriu ao notar que ela era a mesma mais uma vez – Agora eu vou pegar alguma coisa para limpar esses machucados._

_Ele notou a preocupação escorrer no tom dela e se sentiu envergonhado por ser tão ingrato com ela. Ela o tinha procurado por horas, devia estar cansada e ele devia ser mais gentil._

_- Desculpe por tudo no bar Saky. – vendo que Sakura o olhava com uma expressão triste ele acrescentou – Não tinha- não tem nada haver com você. É pessoal._

_Sasuke sabia que ela não gostava de se sentir excluída da vida dele – afinal eles eram melhores amigos desde crianças, sempre contaram tudo um para o outro – mas não tinha outro jeito. De forma alguma a envolveria naquela merda toda. Era perigoso demais e ele tinha... vergonha. Ele não suportaria se ela o olhasse com medo e nojo ou fugisse dele. E ela mesma tinha seus segredos, ele ponderou com uma pontinha de resentimento. Eles não esperavam que isso fosse acontecer tão cedo, mas sabiam que com o passar dos anos haveriam coisas que eventualmente não poderiam compartilhar um com o outro. Ele só nunca imaginou que seria algo como isso._

_- Eu entendo Sasuke-kun.– Sakura disse indo em direção ao banheiro e voltando com todas as bugigangas que ela sempre usava para cuidar dele – Me deixe cuidar desses cortes ou então vão infeccionar._

_Ele sentiu a leveza das mãos dela enquanto ela cuidava dos seus machucados, como tantas outras vezes antes. Se ele parasse para pensar, desde que era um pirralho e esfolava a pele andando de skate, era a rosada, mais do que a própria Mikoto, que limpava e cuidava dos seus machucados. Sasuke sentiu a pele queimar mais do que queimou quando ele bebeu as doses de uísque – talvez porque o álcool anestesiava a dor, todos os bêbados sabiam disso – e fez uma careta quando ela passou o algodão com anticéptico no lábio inferior dele. _

_- Isso não dói nada, deixa de ser manhoso – ele ouviu a rosada repreende-lo enquanto ria. _

_Com os olhos semicerrados Sasuke a observou enquanto ela aplicava o antisséptico sobre o seu lábio e sentiu sua mente voar para um terreno perigoso, mas ele estava muito aéreo para controlar seus pensamentos naquele momento. Ela estava muito próxima e muito linda com as bochechas rosadas e, quando ela se afastou um pouco, pela primeira vez desde que entraram na casa, ele notou que a camisa branca escolar ensopada estava quase transparente e colada ao corpo da rosada, deixando-o ver os contornos bonitos dos seios cobertos por um sutiã listrado, a pele úmida brilhante, os cabelos rosados meio grudados dos lados do rosto dela. Ele sentiu os dedos se contraírem na vontade de tocar a pele dela, querendo sentir aquele cheiro doce que ela tinha mais de perto, se afogar nele enquanto mordia-lhe pescoço e apertava seu corpo contra o dela. _

_Ele se levantou depressa, tentando afastar as imagens impertinentes que surgiram sem controle em sua mente e se concentrou em ficar seco e ir dormir. Era isso, a mente fodidamente bêbada dele estava levando a melhor sobre os seus hormônios. Nada para se preocupar, quando acordasse voltaria a ser apenas um adolescente com uma atração normal pela amiga bonita e não esse pervertido com desejos ferozes no qual se transformara agora._

_Ele chutou o tênis fora e tirou a camisa molhada, começando a se secar com a toalha. Sentando ele não sentiu muito mais do que a mente nebulosa e confusa, mas quando levantou-se a tontura o atingiu e ele lutou para manter o equilíbrio. Não era a primeira vez que ele bebia, mas era a primeira vez que ficava tão bêbado assim. E, porra, ele não achava que seria algo que quisesse repetir com frequência._

_- Você quer ajuda Sasuke-kun? – ele ouviu Sakura perguntar com a voz estranha. Talvez ela tivesse notado as marcas – mais parecidas com borrões roxos para ele – na sua pele._

_- Não, 'tô bem. – ele não achava que podia lidar com Sakura o tocando naquele momento. Ele já não estava em pleno controle, não queria correr riscos e ela estava sendo incrível com ele. Ele parou de se secar e olhou nos olhos verdes dela – Obrigado por estar aqui comigo Saky._

_- Não seja bobo – ela disse despreocupadamente e ele sorriu – O Naruto e a Hina-chan também estão preocupados. Eles estavam procurando você pela cidade também, eu liguei para eles quando saímos da boate. Eles queriam vir aqui, mas eu disse que já está tarde, que ia te trazer para casa e você vai ficar bem por essa noite. Eles vêm pela manhã._

_- Vocês não precisavam ter feito isso – ele disse se sentindo grato aos outros dois amigos, mas também se sentindo inesperadamente vulnerável, então reforçou que podia cuidar de si mesmo – Eu ficaria bem. _

_- Claro – Sakura concordou sarcasticamente – Eu não sei o que houve entre você e o Itachi, Sasuke-kun, mas sei que foi grave. Não precisa me contar se não quiser, mas não me diga que está bem._

_- Talvez não esteja. – Ele se viu obrigado a admitir para si mesmo que não estava bem. Na verdade, estava se sentindo horrível. Mas não diria isso à rosada. Olhou para o relógio e viu que era tarde demais para ela ir para casa, mesmo que o Dobe a levasse. O pensamento de ela dormir sozinha na mesma casa que ele fez o dele sangue correr mais rápido nas veias, mas ele mais uma vez afastou o pensamento – Mas você vai se dar mal por minha causa. Está tarde e eu sei que a Sra. Negima não gosta que durma aqui quando minha mãe não está._

_Ele viu Sakura corar e soube que estava certo. Ele gostava muito de Negima-san, mas que ela pensava que o existia entre um garoto e uma garota não podia ser só amizade._

_- Eu liguei para casa e avisei que estaria com a Hinata. – ele a ouviu e se sentiu mal por tê-la feito mentir – A Hina-chan vai me dar cobertura._

_Sasuke se aproximou para colocar a xícara que havia pegado novamente na mesa, mas sua visão estava embaçada e ele ridiculamente bateu com a perna no vidro. Ele ouviu o som de porcelana quebrada, mas não se importou, a sua perna estava latejando desconfortavelmente e Sasuke tentou esfrega-la um pouco para aliviar a dor, mas subestimou o nível de álcool no seu sangue e só notou o que tinha acontecido quando sentiu o impacto nas costas._

_- Sasuke!– Sakura ofegou e se ajoelhou ao seu lado – Você está bem? Se machucou?_

_- Calma – Sasuke pediu achando-a linda com aquela expressão frenética e, ao mesmo tempo, inexplicavelmente orgulhoso por poder provocar reações assim nela – Eu estou bem. Agora me ajuda a levantar, por favor._

___–__**x–**_

_Sakura se inclinou para puxá-lo, mas não deve ter dado certo porque a próxima coisa que ele podia sentir era um peso quente em cima dele._

_Ele sabia que ele não deveria. Mesmo com a mente atordoada pelo álcool, ele sabia. Mas ele não conseguia se conter. Não com o calor dela esquentando seu sangue, o cheiro dela o envolvendo e levando sua mente para as alturas, o corpo dela pressionando tão firme contra o dele. Ele não poderia se conter, não naquele momento, depois daquele dia, com o álcool e o desejo correndo em medidas iguais no seu sangue. _

_Ele se inclinou na direção do calor e achou os lábios dela quente e macios e receptivos. Ele nem pensou nos anos de amizade naquele momento. Ele não pensou em nada. Sua mente estava viajando e seu corpo sentindo, só isso. Era só instinto e emoção. Quando ele sentiu os braços dela se apertarem em sua cintura, ele segurou o rosto dela para puxá-la mais perto, para sentir a pele macia dela. Porra, ele só queria toca-la. Ele só queria mais dela. Ele deslizou a sua língua no calor da boca dela, sentindo o gosto, perdido no prazer de finalmente estar assim com ela... ele quase gemeu alto quando a sentiu agarrar e puxar seus cabelos. Seu coração batia rápido no peito com o prazer, com o pensamento de que ela o estava beijando também, que ela também queria aquilo, queria ele._

_Quando ela segurou suas mãos e removeu-as da pele dela e se afastou, por um instante ele foi golpeado com a sensação gritante de perda. Queria que ela voltasse para ele, mas quando ela lhe sorriu e pediu desculpas, parte da razão que o havia abandonado voltou. O que ele estava pensando? Ela era sua melhor amiga, ele não tinha o direito de tocar nela daquela forma. Ele tinha medo de perder uma das únicas coisas boas da sua vida por causa de um desejo cego e atitudes impensadas. Mas a sua pele ainda queimava por ela._

_- A culpa foi minha Sakura – ele disse enquanto tentava se levantar se apoiando no sofá, evitando o contato visual, envergonhado demais para olhar para ela – Minha mente está bagunçada e eu ultrapassei os limites-_

_- Esqueça. – ela o cortou antes que ele acabasse e ele quase se sentiu grato. Era complicado demais explicar o porquê do beijo, fingir que não era apenas porque ele a queria – Vamos só esquecer ok? Nada aconteceu. Estamos os dois muito cansados, não foi nada. Vamos apenas dormir._

_Sasuke sentou pesadamente no sofá e colocou as mãos no rosto, estava muito cansado para tentar pensar no que fazer a seguir, no meio de toda aquela confusão mental._

_- Hun. – ele disse com voz baixa e apoiou mais uma vez a cabeça no encosto do sofá, decidindo que era menos complicado apenas esquecer. Sua mente estava apagando e ele mal conseguia pensar em qualquer coisa, de qualquer forma – Ok. Vamos deixar isso para lá. Preciso mesmo dormir Sakura._

_- Sasuke-kun – ele a ouviu chamar, a voz um pouco distante – Venha, eu te levo até seu quarto._

_Sasuke sabia que o quarto de hospedes não poderia ser usado e de forma alguma ia deixar Sakura dormir no sofá, então ignorou-a e se deitou no sofá confortavelmente. Estava frio e ele sentiu um arrepio cobrir seu corpo. Ah, e a calça molhada estava realmente ficando desconfortável. _

_- Durma no meu quarto, o de hospedes está em reforma – ele se lembrou de omitir que havia sido Fugaku que quebrara tudo lá dentro em um acesso de raiva duas semanas atrás – Eu fico aqui. Só preciso que me traga um travesseiro e um lençol Saky. Você pode?_

_- Claro Sasuke-kun. Obrigada. Volto já.– ele a ouviu agradecer após um momento de hesitação._

_Ele não soube quando tinha adormecido, mas acordou e logo sentiu o cheiro dela quando ela tentou colocar o que parecia ser um travesseiro embaixo da sua cabeça. Sentindo o lençol quente cobrindo-o e a calça molhada pinicar na sua pele, ele se sentou e tirou-a, sem pensar realmente no que estava fazendo, jogando-a no chão e sentindo-se imediatamente melhor. Quente e sonolento e confortável._

_- Obrigada Saky – ele disse quando de afundou mais uma vez no sofá, o cheiro dela ainda presente, rodeando ele, fazendo o estômago dele ainda quente. Imagens piscavam sob suas pálpebras fechadas e ele sentiu-se sujo e culpado – E me perdoe... _

_- Está tudo bem Sasuke-kun – ela se inclinou e afagou os cabelos dele, fazendo com que ele se sentisse melhor instantaneamente – Boa noite. Se precisar de mim é só chamar._

_- Hun – Sasuke assentiu e fechou os olhos, o sono chegando com força mais uma vez – Boa noite._

___–__**x–**_

_Sasuke acordou com o barulho da TV, ligada em algum anime conhecido, mas não imediatamente identificado. Talvez One Piece, talvez Fairy Tail... ele não podia ter certeza quando a sua cabeça estava latejando tão descontroladamente. _

_- Porra – Sasuke resmungou entre dentes._

_- Acordou enfim preguiçoso – Sasuke ouviu a voz do Dobe zombar muito de perto e olhou para cima: Naruto estava empoleirado no braço do sofá onde ele dormia, Hinata sentada no outro também assistindo. – Achamos que ia acordar na hora do almoço._

_- Naruto – Sasuke disse em menção de comprimento – Hinata._

_- Oi Sasuke-san! – Hinata disse gentilmente. Quando ela não era gentil?_

_Ele olhou para a TV. One Piece. Como ele não reconheceu a sutil voz do Luffy? E era um de seus animes favoritos. Caramba, ele estava mesmo mal._

_- Porra, isso dói. – Sasuke disse segurando a cabeça com cuidado e voltando a fechar os olhos – Eu acho que vou morrer._

_- Ninguém morre por causa de uma bebedeira Teme – Naruto riu e logo gritou, quase fazendo sua cabeça explodir como coca-cola com mentos. – Sakura-chaaaan! A comida esta pronta?_

_Comida... Café da manhã? Almoço? Ele estava perdido no tempo. A luz do sol entrando com força pelas janelas da sala. Então devia ser tarde._

_- Que horas são Dobe? – ele perguntou sentando-se lentamente no sofá._

_- Nove. – Naruto respondeu e desviou o olhar da TV apenas por um segundo – Você deveria colocar alguma roupa, você sabe. A Hina-chan está na sala também, Teme._

_Sasuke deu uma rápida olhada em si mesmo e percebeu que estava sem camisa ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que estava também sem calças. Agradeceu rapidamente a Kami pelo lençol grosso no qual estava enrolado continuar bem alojado em volta da sua cintura e nada abaixo do umbigo poderia ser visto. "O que inferno aconteceu ontem?" Ele se perguntou quando apenas fleches rápidos de memória lhe surgiam. Lembrava bem da briga com Itachi, de ter ido á boate no centro e de pedir muitas doses de uísque, depois disso as coisas iam ficando meio apagadas._

_- Que bom que acordou Sasuke-kun! – Sakura sorriu para ele quando saiu da cozinha vestida com uma das suas calças e camisas pretas de dormir. – O café da manhã está pronto._

_Ele não pôde evitar abrir bem os olhos enquanto feches de um beijo quente com a rosada assaltaram sua mente de repente. Será que havia acontecido mesmo ou ele tinha sonhado? E se eles tivessem mesmo se beijado, o que mais aconteceu? Ela estava usando suas roupas. Ele quase não estava usando roupa. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando clarear sua mente. Ele lembrava dela no bar tentando convencê-lo a ir embora, lembrava dela na casa cuidando dos machucados dele. Depois as coisas iam ficando muito confusas e então havia a lembrança dos beijos... mas ele não sabia se eram lembranças da realidade ou de um sonho. Não seria a primeira vez que sonhava com esse tipo de coisa entre ele e a Sakura. Não devia ter acontecido nada, ela não agiria tão normalmente se houvesse acontecido. E era normal ela usar roupas dele quando dormia na sua casa. E, se algo tivesse acontecido, ele não teria dormindo no sofá aparentemente sozinho. Se acalmando, ele se esforçou para sorrir para ela apesar da sua cabeça latejante._

_- Oba! – disse Naruto indo direto para a cozinha, arrastando uma Hinata corada com ele – Teme, vai tomar um banho e ficar descente, mas não demora não, estou com tanta fome que posso comer tudo sozinho._

_- Você não tem um estômago tão grande, idiota – Sasuke zombou._

_- Quer pagar para ver? – Naruto gritou da cozinha, fazendo Sakura e Hinata rirem._

_Sasuke só resmungou e voltou sua atenção para Sakura, que ainda estava com uma sobrancelha erguida para ele, provavelmente achando estranha reação dele ao vê-la._

_- Espero que não se importe Sasuke-kun – ela disse sorrindo – Roubei essas roupas suas ontem à noite, as minhas ainda estão secando. Aquela chuva nos pegou de jeito._

_Há, então foi isso, Sasuke pensou. Ele se lembrava vagamente da chuva, realmente. Então era por isso que ele estava só de boxes e que Sakura estava usando roupas dele. Então o beijo deve mesmo ter sido um sonho. Claro, não poderia acontecer de verdade, não é? Era decepcionante, ele decidiu._

_- Claro que não Saky – ele disse se sentando direito – Eu quero agradecer, sei que você me procurou e cuidou de mim ontem. Não lembro de muito, mas lembro o bastante._

_Ele viu Sakura corar e dar um aceno leve de cabeça. Ele se perguntou por que ela estava envergonhada, mas a dor de cabeça não o deixou dar muita atenção a isso._

_- Saky, me trás uma toalha? – ele pediu – Eu quero tomar banho e tomar logo uma aspirina. Minha cabeça vai explodir._

_- É nisso que dá beber tanto – Sakura meio riu, meio resmungou – Espera um minuto._

_Quando Sakura voltou com a toalha, trouxe também um copo com água e a aspirina. Ela sempre cuidava dele, não é?_

_- Valeu Saky – ele disse tomando o comprimido e logo vendo Sakura velozmente escapar para a cozinha enquanto ele jogava o lençol para longe sem modéstia alguma e envolvia o quadril com a toalha, caminhado até o andar superior e para o banheiro no seu quarto._

_Ele sabia que depois iam vir as perguntas sobre ontem, sobre Itachi. Mas por enquanto estava muito satisfeito de ter seus amigos com ele._

* * *

–_**x–**_

"_**Eu sou forte, mas o amor é do mal**_

_**Essa é uma versão da perversão que é apenas para pessoas sortudas."**_

–

_Hit Me Like a Man__ – The Preety Reckless_

–_**x–**_

* * *

Sasuke virou-se para olhar a rosada dormir tranquilamente com a cabeça quase comicamente batendo contra a janela do ônibus. Ele sentiu um sorriso suave puxar os cantos dos seus lábios. Aquilo devia incomodar, mas não deixava de ser engraçado.

Desde aquela manhã Sasuke observara disfarçadamente as duas garotas conversarem aos sussurros sempre que podia. Seu coração estava pesado com a culpa desde o dia anterior. A maneira como a deixou sozinha no estacionamento, as coisas que falou para ela, o jeito como ela estava triste e distante desde o começo da viagem... tudo culpa dele, ele sabia. E ele odiava vê-la triste. Desde que eram crianças ele não podia ver aqueles olhos grandes e verdes molhados de lágrimas sem se sentir impotente e chateado. Ela sempre parecera tão frágil que ele sempre tomara para si a responsabilidade de protegê-la e cuidar para que ela ficasse bem. Apesar de ele a conhecer bem o bastante para saber que sua aparência física não fazia jus a força que ela tinha – física e psicológica – nunca soube quando parar de se preocupar, e saber que era ele a causa do sofrimento da Sakura dessa vez... o deixava péssimo. Ele sabia que ela era orgulhosa demais para pedir ajuda quando precisava ou deixar as pessoas verem-na fragilizada, então ficou chocado ao vê-la deixar a máscara de impessoalidade cair para mais alguém além dele e do Naruto. Ela só deixava isso acontecer quando estava abalada demais para ser ousada ou fingir.

Ele lembrou-se de como ela fungou e enxugou o rosto disfarçadamente com a manga da camisa escolar. A lembrança o fez culpado. E de repente ele lembrou-se da primeira vez que a viu chorar.

_Ele, o Naruto e ela eram apenas crianças brincando no parque e ele lembrava de ela estar quieta e reservada nesse dia, tão diferente da criança que ela normalmente era, mas ela não quis contar nada quando ele e o Dobe perguntaram. Ele lembrava que estavam se divertindo em um jogo de futebol quando seus pais os chamaram para ir para casa. Foi tão rápido que ele não soube o que havia acontecido ate ver o cabelo rosa dela desaparecer por entre as árvores altas na margem do parque. Houve desespero e logo os pais ali presentes formaram um tipo de grupo de busca e rapidamente entraram na floresta, pois logo anoiteceria. Ele e o Naruto haviam insistido tanto em ir também que Kushina e Mikoto concordaram em caminhar um pouco pela trilha que havia na floresta para acalmá-los. Ele lembrava que depois de um tempo as mães deles sussurraram baixinho e desesperadamente uma com a outra que precisavam voltar, que estava escurecendo e logo iria chover, que tudo iria ficar mais perigoso se ela não aparecesse logo._

_Tudo que ele conseguia pensar era nos olhos grandes dela cheios de uma emoção que ele achava ser medo durante toda a tarde. Será que ninguém mais notara? Começara a chover fraco e a terra ia ficando enlameada enquanto ele acompanhava as duas mulheres na trilha de volta ao parque, revoltado e ouvindo o Dobe insistir com a mãe para darem só mais uma voltinha, quando viu um pedaço de tecido rosa – que, como a criança que ele era, logo teve certeza ser do casaco que a Sakura usava naquele dia – grudado em um galho perto de uma descida escorregadia. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de soltar a mão de Mikoto e se atirar naquela direção, deslizando na descida íngreme e logo a encontrando encolhida contra o tronco de uma grande uma árvore, chorando desesperadamente. Ele a chamou e ela olhou para ele surpresa por um instante antes de se jogar nos braços dele, soluçando em seu pescoço. Havia homens chamando o nome dela em algum lugar do outro lado do declive e ele gritou por eles. Ela não o havia soltado até um bombeiro que havia se juntado a equipe a pegar nos braços e leva-la para ser examinada em uma ambulância._

Ele nunca perguntou a ela por que ela não havia respondido aos chamados, já que obviamente estava ouvindo. Não perguntou porque achou que ela não responderia, assim como não respondeu a qualquer pessoa quando perguntaram por que ela havia corrido para a floresta. Ele, às vezes, se perguntava se ela diria a ele o que havia acontecido naquele dia se ele lhe questionasse sobre isso depois de tantos anos. Provavelmente não. Ela não gostava de falar sobre as coisas que realmente a incomodavam. Como o vicio na lâmina e o_ motivo_ – que ele nunca soube – de ela se cortar, ele suspeitava que esse assunto também seria firmemente evitado.

E quem era ele para criticá-la afinal? Ele nunca havia contado a ninguém sobre a família amaldiçoada dele. Claro,_ isso _estava em outro nível, era realmente muita piração e ele chegava a duvidar se alguém acreditaria nele se ele contasse. Ele esperava que os segredos da Sakura fossem bem menos tenebrosos. Mas cada um tem seus próprios problemas. Se ele não conseguia dar conta dos dele, ele queria ao menos poder ajudar sua melhor amiga com os dela.

Quando o Naruto chamou a atenção dele pela terceira vez o Uchiha se deu conta que estivera olhando para a rosada por mais tempo do que deveria e desviou o olhar para frente, irritado.

- Por que você não deixa de ser um idiota e pede desculpas a Sakura-chan? – Naruto perguntou parecendo verdadeiramente irritado – Eu não entendo essa merda, cara. A gente se conhece desde sempre e agora você esta bancando o otário.

O insulto deu uma picada no Uchiha e ele se viu ainda mais irritado do que já estava.

- Vá se foder Dobe – Sasuke sussurrou entre os dentes serrados – Isso não é da sua conta.

- Não é? – Naruto perguntou surpreendentemente calmo – Olha Sasuke, eu sei que você e a Sakura-chan sempre tiveram essa coisa estranha, como daquela vez na floresta quando nós éramos pirralhos, mas eu ainda sou tão parte desse grupo quanto vocês. Quer dizer, às vezes eu me sinto por fora de alguns segredos que parece que vocês têm... tipo, você sempre sabe quando ela esta triste e ela sempre corre primeiro para você quando isso acontece, como se você soubesse algo que eu não sei... E ela parece entender essa linguagem muda que você usa e às vezes entende suas atitudes mesmo que ninguém mais entenda, como se estivesse lendo sua mente ou algo assim... Mas na maior parte do tempo nós somos uma equipe. – Naruto estava sério e olhava o Uchiha nos olhos – Vocês sempre estão comigo quando eu preciso e eu sei que posso confiar em vocês e que vocês também confiam em mim. Lembra de quando os pais da Sakura-chan quase se divorciaram? A gente tinha uns quatorze, mas mesmo assim nos revezamos sobre na casa de quem ela ficaria a cada vez que ela fugia de casa. Ou quando Oka-san ficou doente e vocês dois ficaram no hospital comigo uma semana, só indo para casa quando seus pais os obrigavam de verdade. Ou ano passado quando você voltou machucado e todo estranho daquelas férias estranhas e estava agindo como um louco e eu e a Sakura-chan estávamos sempre no teu pé para que você não fizesse merda e então você foi passar umas semanas lá em casa e a Sakura-chan ia lá quase todo dia e a gente se divertia pra caralho... E tem todas as outras loucuras... Nós três já passamos por coisas demais _juntos_ para você vir me dizer que isso não é da minha conta, não acha?

- Eu- – Sasuke perdeu as palavras. Ele nunca soube que o Naruto se sentia excluído e ele às vezes tendia a esquecer que eles realmente eram um time. Um pouquinho de culpa pareceu explodir na sua consciência – Eu não sabia que você se sentia de fora, Dobe. Nós_ somos_ um time. Eu e a Sakura... a gente não tem nenhuma _coisa_- Quer dizer, a gente não-

- Eu sei que não querem fazer isso. Eu acho que é só... _natural._ – Naruto interrompeu colocando uma mão no ombro do Uchiha – Não é como se eu estivesse cobrando nada, Teme. Eu só estou tentando dizer que é uma merda vocês estarem desse jeito depois de tudo, entende? Vocês já brigaram antes, mas nunca assim. Estou preocupado. Nenhum de vocês dois parece bem. – Naruto apontou para o outro lado do corredor – Você viu como ela estava triste o dia todo? Ela nunca chora. E ela estava chorando na frente da Hina-chan. Mesmo que a Hina-chan seja quase da _família,_ a Saky nunca chora na frente de ninguém.

Ouvir do Naruto o que ele já sabia só o fez sentir pior. A cada cinco minutos se perguntava se a decisão de se afastar tinha sido a melhor. Claro, ele sabia que ele tinha, mas será que faria tão mal assim esperar um pouco mais? Ainda tinha algum tempo afinal... Não muito... Mas o suficiente para eles acabarem o colegial e ele poder sumir e não ver o rosto dela manchado de lágrimas. Seria mais fácil para ela com ele longe. Seria menos doloroso para ele não ter que vê-los magoados.

- Eu sei Naruto. – Sasuke finalmente falou – Eu- Eu sinto muito por isso. Odeio vê-la triste, assim como você.

Ele olhou de novo para o outro lado do corredor do ônibus e a viu dormir ainda com a cabeça apoiada na janela. Ele queria estar lá para ela usar seu ombro de travesseiro, queria abraça-la para ela não sentir frio. Ele queria protegê-la.

Ele tocou o braço da Hyuuga para acordá-la e colocou um dedo no lábio pedindo silêncio quando ela olhou interrogativamente para ele.

- Eu queria... – ele limpou a garganta e tentou de novo, com mais confiança – Eu queria voltar para o meu lugar Hinata.

A Hyuuga olhou para ele por um segundo antes de sorrir largamente.

- Já estava na hora Sasuke.

Ele devia manter distância da rosada, era o melhor para ela, mas... ele não podia deixar de ser egoísta. Ele _precisava_ dela.

_Ele não era forte o suficiente para ficar longe._

* * *

–_**x–**_

"_**Eu não sou forte o suficiente para ficar longe**_

_**O que posso fazer?**_

_**Eu morreria sem você**_

_**E com a sua presença meu coração não conhece a vergonha**_

_**Eu não sou o culpado**_

_**Porque você traz o meu coração de joelhos."**_

–

_Apocalyptica __(feat. Brent Smith)__ – __Not Strong Enough_

–_**x–**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Ah! __Vocês me pegaram, não foi uma estranha coincidência bizarra, eu __**morro de amores**__ pelo __**Impala 67**__, carro do __**Dean Winchester**__. E, vamos admitir, pela série – __**Sobrenatural **__– e os dois irmãos lindos também. E quem pode me culpar? Adoro uma boa série de terror. Minha atual é __**American Horror History**__. Recomendo, mas só para quem não se impressiona fácil._

_Então. Sobre a demora nas postagens. Tanto quanto eu gosto de falar sobre a minha vida (_e eu espero que se note o sarcasmo na frase anterior_), eu acho que dessa vez é melhor eu tentar explicar um pouco. É justo com vocês, que esperam para ler 'Paper Flowers' e minhas outras fanfics e traduções. Nos últimos meses o motivo da demora não é só a __**faculdade **__e o __**trabalho**__. Eu tenho estado __**doente.**__ Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas não se preocupem, já fiz alguns exames e acho que não é nada que não se possa resolver com melhores – e chatos – hábitos e o tratamento adequado. E também estou com uns __**"problemas de caráter pessoal"**__. Claro, eu não usarei o como divã e sairei dizendo, a quem quer e a quem não quer saber, os motivos das minhas noites insones, falta de inspiração, entre outras coisas, ultimamente. _

_Eu não quero que me interpretem mal, no entanto, eu não estou banindo a curiosidade de ninguém ou sendo chata, só estou tentando não dar mais informações do que querem receber e preservar minha particularidade. Mas, se alguém tiver alguma pergunta ou algo assim, podem me fazer por PM e eu responderei se puder e achar justo._

_Resumindo: __**estou em um mês – dois, três – de cão**__. Eu poderia prometer que vou postar rápido, mas seria uma promessa vazia, não sei se dou conta disso – criar, escrever bem – nesse momento. Eu farei o meu melhor para escrever rápido quando a inspiração surgir, mas também quero manter um bom padrão. Então não me cobrem postagens frequentes. _

_Tentarei – vejam bem, __**tentarei**__ – ao menos ser mais rápida nas traduções, que não exigem bom estado emocional e sim competência. O que eu acho que ainda tenho._

_Eu sei que vocês notarão que eu comecei uma nova __**tradução,**__ mas acontece que eu havia me comprometido com a __**Phylaphy **__antes de algumas coisas ficarem mais complicadas, então vou cumprir. Além do que, traduções não dependem de inspiração, como eu citei antes e eu acho que vocês têm o direito de conhecer __**"Consequências"**__, que é uma fanfiction maravilhosa. _

_Agradeço se compreenderem. Eu me importo muito com vocês, que leem e apreciam meu trabalho de escrita e tradução e gostaria que vocês entendessem o que se passa._

_Já falei mais do que pretendia, então lá vou eu._

_._

_._

_._

**_Respondendo aos reviews:_**

**Notsweet:** Que bom que está gostando! A Sakura é diferente nesta fanfic, não é? Desculpe a demora, espero que goste deste capitulo!

Beijos.

**Biahcerejeira:** Sasuke é sim um teme as vezes. Rs Mas, que homem não é? Ainda mais nas condições do coitado... Espero que este capitulo tenha redimido ele um pouco, a vida dele esta complicada =/ Hina é ótima, não é?

Que bom que está gostanto! Beijooos.

**Tekinha-chan:** São lindos mesmo hein? *-* Você vai ver, as coisas andam. Capitulo novinho! Espero que tenha gostado.

Ps: Vocês amaram o Sasuke-kun tanto quanto eu, neste capitulo? Awnn

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram!

_._

_._

_._

_Abraços gente. _

_Azami-san._


End file.
